


Safe in my hands

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Safe in my hands [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva fatto un errore. Un errore che aveva portato a diverse conseguenze, tra cui il suo allontanamento da Manhattan e dalla vita che aveva condotto fino a quel momento. Un errore che lo aveva portato in una fattoria dimenticata da Dio e dagli uomini nel bel mezzo del North Carolina.</p><p>{Steve/Tony+Peter}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark aveva passato la prima ora di viaggio in assoluto silenzio, tenendo il broncio come un bambino di 5 anni. Aveva continuato a guardare fuori dal finestrino maledicendo sé stesso, la sua CEO, la sua assistente personale, il compagno della sua assistente personale, il proprio autista, qualche dozzina di paparazzi, i giornali di gossip, le riviste di economia, i quotidiani, le donne sposate, l’alcool, i mariti che passano subito alle mani, e tante altre scelte sbagliate che aveva compiuto nelle ultime 48 ore.

Tutto era iniziato con una festa di gala a cui doveva presenziare ad ogni costo. Uno di quei eventi di beneficenza a cui la sua CEO, Virginia “Pepper” Potts, lo costringeva a partecipare nonostante lui fosse sempre molto riluttante. Ci aveva provato con la donna sbagliata. L’aveva corteggiata. L’aveva accompagnata in una delle stanze dell’albergo in cui si svolgeva la serata. E quando aveva finito con le attività fisiche che più preferiva si era ritrovato con un occhio tumefatto e qualche altro ematoma sul corpo. 

Non sapeva che la donna con cui aveva appena fatto del sesso - tra le altre cose mediocre - fosse la moglie del sindaco.

Il giorno dopo le sue foto erano su tutti i giornali e tutti sapevano cosa era successo.

La Stark Tower, sede legale della Stark Industries nonché casa sua, era stata assediata dai giornalisti e i telefoni di tutti gli uffici avevano continuato a suonare per tutta la giornata. 

L’unica cosa che lui aveva fatto era stata rinchiudersi nella propria officina assieme a qualche litro di caffè e whisky.

Il whisky era stato la seconda scelta sbagliata di quei due giorni.

La terza era stata telefonare a Pepper intrattenendo una conversazione penosa per cui adesso voleva solo morire buttandosi fuori dalla macchina in corsa. Ma il suo autista aveva bloccato le portiere.

“Tony.” 

Si era voltato verso la donna che gli si era appena rivolta. La sua assistente personale. La traditrice numero 1 che lo aveva costretto a quel viaggio della speranza su un mezzo di trasporto che lui non avrebbe mai usato. 

“Stare lontano da New York ti farà del bene.”

“Per questo mi hai trascinato fuori dalla mia bella Torre e mi stai portando in mezzo al nulla?”

Aveva osservato Natasha Romanoff mentre questa lo guardava come se potesse ucciderlo anche solo con lo sguardo.

“Ti sei scopato la moglie del sindaco, Tony. La moglie del sindaco. Come pensi che si ripercuoterà questo sull’azienda? Hai già abbastanza problemi con l’opinione pubblica grazie a Stane e il contrabbando di armi, per non parlare della tua condotta. E ora pure questo?”

“Mi sembra di ascoltare Pepper. Ti ha scritto lei la ramanzina che mi dovevi fare durante il viaggio? E poi chi cazzo ha scelto un viaggio di nove ore da fare in macchina?”

“Gli aeroporti sono assediati dai giornalisti. Anche il tuo hangar privato.”

“Potevo abbandonare le Torre e andare nella vecchia residenza dei miei. Oppure a Malibu. Non l’ho fatta costruire tanto per quella villetta.”

“Chiamala villetta.”

“Barnes, stai zitto e guida. Perché Barnes è con noi?”

La donna aveva scosso la testa, voltandosi di nuovo e non degnandolo più neppure di uno sguardo. Guardava fuori dal finestrino e Tony poteva immaginare che fosse furiosa con lui. Lo erano tutti in continuazione e per lui non era nulla di nuovo. A iniziare dalla sua infanzia nella casa dei suoi genitori per finire con le persone con cui lavorava ora. 

“Non puoi fare così solo a causa di Pepper, Tony.” 

La voce di Natasha era bassa e anche se sembrava tranquilla lui sapeva benissimo che non lo era affatto. Erano stati due giorni molto lunghi anche per lei e lui non le stava rendendo le cose facili.

“Non sai di cosa stai parlando.” Aveva voltato la testa a sua volta, guardando anche lui fuori e lasciando scorrere il panorama davanti ai propri occhi. Non ne voleva parlare. Non voleva dover affrontare quell’argomento. Non ora. Non in futuro. Sarebbe stato un altro degli argomenti tabù di cui la sua esistenza era sempre stata costellata.

“Praticamente vivo con te, quindi è ovvio che io non sappia di cosa sto parlando.” 

L’aveva sentita sbuffare e poi mormorare qualcosa in russo sottovoce. James Barnes aveva ridacchiato e lui li stava odiando entrambi. 

Li odiava perché erano felici. Perché erano complici in tutto quello che facevano. Perché non appena Natasha gli aveva telefonato, Barnes era arrivato con il proprio furgoncino da hippy e lo aveva caricato in macchina per portarlo verso una meta ignota. Lei gli aveva solo spiegato il problema al telefono e lui aveva subito risposto che aveva il posto giusto da sfruttare come nascondiglio. Ne era sembrato quasi felice e non sembrava pesargli un viaggio di nove ore da Manhattan ad un posto sperduto in mezzo al North Carolina.

Li odiava mentre parlavano tra di loro e lui riusciva a cogliere qualche parola. Argomenti normali, quelli che tutte le coppie dovevano avere. Cene, appuntamenti, bollette da pagare. Tutte cazzate che per lui non erano state normali. Per colpa sua, a detta di Pepper.

Aveva cercato di concentrarsi sul paesaggio, ma non ci riusciva. Da un lato voleva prendere in mano il proprio Starkpad per poter vedere le ultime notizie uscite, ma dall’altro non voleva leggere il suo nome da nessuna parte. Avrebbe solo voluto chiudersi nella propria officina nuovamente e non uscirne fino a quando le acque non si calmavano.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi. Magari se avesse dormito un po’ al suo risveglio di sarebbe accorto che era tutto un brutto sogno. Del resto non aveva dormito da più di 55 ore. Forse tutto quello che stava succedendo erano soltanto delle allucinazione dovute alla privazione di sonno e all’eccessiva caffeina che scorreva nelle sue vene.

Forse una volta aperti gli occhi la realtà sarebbe stata diversa. Forse avrebbe anche scoperto di essere ancora al MIT e di avere così tutto il tempo del mondo per non fare le scelte che aveva fatto negli ultimi trent’anni. Forse avrebbe anche capito che la prossima volta doveva bere una scatola intera di sonniferi accompagnati da una buona dose di whisky. Tanto non che qualcuno avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza e il suo database era pieno di progetti quindi pure la Stark Industries avrebbe potuto continuare ad esistere senza di lui.

Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi si sentiva dolorante ed in un primo momento non aveva capito dove diavolo si trovasse. 

Fuori dal finestrino era ormai buio. Il veicolo era riempito da un po’ di musica e le voci basse, quasi sussurrate, di Natasha e James. James l’aveva fatta ridere e lui non si ricordava quando Pepper aveva riso in sua compagnia l’ultima volta. 

“Stark, siamo quasi arrivati.” 

Aveva alzato lo sguardo, notando che l’uomo lo guardava attraverso lo specchietto. 

“Rimango dell’idea che potevo rimanere a New York.”

“Secondo me ti farà bene cambiare aria. Si sta bene qui. E’ tranquillo. Il massimo del casino c’è quando ci sono i rodei, e se hai culo Steve potrebbe anche portarti a vederne uno.”

Tony aveva passato una mano sul viso, sbuffando e desiderando di morire di nuovo. Non sapeva nulla della persona che lo avrebbe così gentilmente ospitato. Non aveva avuto il tempo per cercare alcuna informazione su di lui. Sapeva solo che era un amico di James Barnes. Il tipo di amico che uno può considerare quasi un fratello nato da madre diversa. Come lo erano lui e il Colonnello Rhodes. 

“Devo stare in una cazzo di fattoria. Mi chiedo se ha elettricità e acqua corrente.”

“No, devi scendere ogni mattina fino al torrente per prendere dell’acqua non molto potabile.” Barnes aveva riso e se solo non fosse stato alla guida Tony gli avrebbe calciato il sedile.

Delicatamente una mano era sul suo ginocchio e lui aveva spostato lo sguardo da James a Natasha. L’aveva guardata ma non sapeva cosa dirle. Era stato sgradevole con lei da quando erano uscite le prime foto eppure lei gli era rimasta accanto. Facendo anche molto di più di quello che le era richiesto dal contratto. Aveva scomodato il proprio compagno, avevano disturbato una persona completamente estranea, e tutto per lui. Per salvargli la faccia. 

“Nat, non serviva tutto questo.”

“Preferivi finire in Canada in un centro di disintossicazione lontano da qualsiasi tipo di civiltà e tecnologia? Perché era questo a cui puntavano i soci della SI.”

Aveva sbuffato nuovamente non smettendo di guardarla. Natasha era così giovane eppure riusciva sempre a trovare una soluzione ai suoi casini.

“Se gli facciamo credere che sia solo un po’ di stress - perché alla fin fine è solo questo - potrai tornare a New York come se non fosse mai successo nulla.”

“Si è scopato la moglie del sindaco, qualcosa di grande è successo.”

“James, ma sei dalla mia parte o no?”

“Scusa, dolcezza, ma devi ammettere che questa faccenda sarà difficile da cancellare. Non è una scopata da nulla come tutte le altre. C’è stata una rissa, un adulterio, la stampa di mezzo globo che ne parla.” L’uomo aveva sospirato. “Stare da Steve lo aiuterà quantomeno a rilassarsi.”

“Se non lavoro e non faccio sesso non mi posso rilassare.” Tony aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi. Sarebbe stato un inferno. E non sapeva neppure quanto sarebbe durato. 

“Qualche piccolo lavoro lo puoi fare. I progetti li puoi fare usando il tuo computer. Hai collegato J.A.R.V.I.S., no?”

“Sì, è sempre collegato con me.”

“Allora qualcosa lo puoi fare, anche se io preferirei che ti riposassi da tutto per qualche tempo.”

L’aveva guardata e non gli piaceva il modo in cui lei restituiva lo sguardo. Sembrava davvero preoccupata per lui e questo non gli piaceva affatto. Aveva 46 anni. Era solo da quando ne aveva 21. Aveva imparato ad occuparsi di sé stesso nel bene e nel male. Riusciva sempre a trovare una via d’uscita. E ora lei lo guardava seriamente preoccupata per lui.

“Nat, perché non resti qui anche tu?”

“Sai che lo vorrei, ma devo tornare a New York il prima possibile. Ci sono troppe cose di cui mi devo occupare.”

Sì, lo sapeva. C’erano delle conferenze stampa da organizzare. C’erano bugie da inventare. C’erano scheletri nell’armadio da nascondere. E lui non poteva fare nulla. Poteva solo restarsene nascosto in mezzo al nulla ad aspettare.

“Siamo arrivati.”

James aveva parcheggiato la macchina ed era subito sceso senza degnare gli altri due di un’attenzione in più. Tony lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo. Aveva osservato la tipica casa di campagna da cartolina. Il portico con la sedia a dondolo. Fiori alle finestre. Una bandiera americana che sventolava con orgoglio. 

Aveva notato la porta aprirsi ed uscire un uomo biondo ed enorme. Aveva inglobato James in un abbraccio che l’uomo aveva subito ricambiato. Ne era uscito anche un cane - ovviamente aveva un cane - che aveva iniziato a fare le feste al moro.

Era tutto troppo perfetto perché potesse incastrarsi in un ambiente simile.

“Steve è una brava persona quindi vedi di comportarti bene.”

“Quanta considerazione che hai di me.”

“Sono seria. E’ un veterano anche lui ed è più rigido di James su certe cose, ma se superi la sua corazza ti piacerà molto.” 

“Ma ha sul serio addosso dei pantaloni cachi e una camicia a scacchi? Scusa, ma quanti anni ha? Neppure mio padre si è mai vestito così e aveva 70 anni quando è morto.”

La donna aveva scosso la testa, scendendo subito dal furgoncino e lui era rimasto ad osservarla. Era così diversa quando non era al lavoro. Di solito aveva sempre bei abiti, tacchi alti, truccata di tutto punto. Ora aveva dei semplici jeans, una felpa, neppure una traccia di trucco e i capelli legati. E riusciva ad essere una delle donne più belle che avesse mai visto. Si chiedeva ogni tanto come avesse fatto Barnes a conquistarla.

Era rimasto in macchina ancora qualche minuto. Osservava i tre che si abbracciavano e parlavano. Barnes che accarezzava il cane. Natasha che accarezzava una guancia a quello che doveva essere per forza di cose Steve. E poi notava una quarta persona raggiungerli. 

Un adolescente.

Fantastico, si era detto. Le cose ora andavano sempre peggio. Il prossimo passo sarebbe stato avvertirlo che alle 5 di mattina doveva andare a mungere le mucche e a dar da mangiare alle galline.

Aveva deciso allora di scendere dal furgoncino di James e raggiungerli. Si erano tutti voltati verso di lui quando aveva chiuso la portiera e mosso qualche passo sul selciato che portava al portico.

“Signor Stark.” Il biondo aveva mosso qualche passo verso di lui, porgendogli subito la mano e Tony l’aveva stretta. Era una bella stretta. Forte. Sicura. La stessa sensazione che trasmettevano i suoi occhi azzurri. 

“Capitano Rogers, grazie dell’ospitalità.” Aveva sfoggiato il proprio miglior sorriso, ma non ne aveva ricevuto uno in cambio.

“Spero possa trovarsi a suo agio, anche se non abbiamo tutti i comfort che si possono avere a Manhattan.”

“Vedrò di abituarmi.” Continuava a sorridere anche se non ne aveva alcuna voglia. Aveva lasciato la mano dell’uomo e aveva abbassato lo sguardo verso sul cane che gli si era avvicinato. “Anche a questo.”

“Lui è Krypto. Può anche accarezzarlo che non le fa nulla.” Il ragazzo gli si era avvicinato e gli aveva porto la mano. “Peter Parker. E’ un onore poterla conoscere, signor Stark.”

“Figliolo, ti prego, niente “signor Stark”. Mi mette ansia.” Tony gli aveva stretto la mano e almeno quel ragazzo non gli sembrava ostile. 

“Venga, le faccio vedere la sua stanza! E’ vicino alla mia!” Il ragazzo - Peter - era praticamente corso in casa e con un alzata di spalle rivolta ai tre adulti lo aveva seguito in casa. Aveva sentito i tre riprendere a parlare una volta che aveva oltrepassato l’ingresso. I pavimenti di legno erano coperti in più punti da tappeti. I mobili, anch’essi in legno, ricoperti di cornici e vasi di fiori. Sembrava davvero una casa uscita da un catalogo, da quel poco che poteva vedere.

I passi di Peter rimbombavano dal piano di sopra e aveva deciso allora di seguirlo. Il ragazzo era in corridoio, fermo davanti alla porta e gli sorrideva. 

“In fondo al corridoio c’è il bagno. Quella è la stanza di Steve, subito di fronte c’è la mia, questa è camera sua. E quello è lo studio di Steve.” Peter aveva aperto la porta di quella che sarebbe stata la sua stanza ed era rimasto trepidante sull’uscio attendendo che Tony entrasse per subito dopo seguirlo. 

Tony aveva osservato la stanza e anche questa sembrava uscita da un catalogo di case rustiche e vintage. A Pepper sarebbe piaciuta con il letto in ferro battuto, i mobili in legno, le pareti chiare ma dai colori caldi, tende bianche e ricamate alle finestre. 

“Sembra di essere ne “La casa nella prateria”.”

“E quello che ho pensato anch’io la prima volta che sono venuto qui. Sono cresciuto nel Queens.” Il ragazzo era rimasto sulla porta e gli sorrideva. “Ma poi ci fa l’abitudine. Tutto sommato non si sta male.”

“Fuori dal mondo. La città è a venti minuti di macchina. La fattoria dei Kent era più collegata col mondo.” Aveva guardato Peter e il ragazzo aveva riso. “Scommetto che hai dato tu il nome al cane.”

“Assolutamente sì. Steve non è molto appassionato di fumetti.”

“Non lo mettevo in dubbio. Nel tempo libero luciderà i suoi fucili e andrà a caccia.” Si era seduto sul letto, guardando il ragazzo che ridacchiava. 

“No no, nel tempo libero si siede sotto il portico e disegna, per quanto assurdo possa sembrare.” Peter aveva distolto lo sguardo prima di riprendere a parlare. “Mi dispiace per quello che le è successo, signor Stark. Spero che si risolva tutto il prima possibile e che lei possa tornare a New York.”

“Almeno le notizie arrivano fino a qui.”

“Abbiamo internet.” Aveva sorriso di nuovo e poi era sparito scusandosi quando Steve lo aveva chiamato dal piano di sotto. Aveva fatto le scale di corsa e poi lo aveva sentito parlare con Natasha e James, mentre altri passi salivano le scale e si facevano sempre più vicini.

Steve Rogers si era fermato davanti alla sua stanza con i suoi bagagli in mano. Lo aveva osservato prima di entrare e appoggiare le valigie a terra.

“Spero che Peter non l’abbia annoiata, ma è un suo grande fan e non ha smesso di parlare di lei da quando Bucky mi ha telefonato per chiedermi se potevo ospitarla.”

Steve non lo guardava e Tony poteva immaginare anche il perché. Di solito non piaceva alle persone per la sua pessima fama, e in un certo senso non riusciva neppure a dare la colpa agli altri. Sembrava solo il classico riccone che sperperava i propri soldi nei modi più stupidi possibili.

“Capitano, se per lei è un problema posso sempre prendere una camera in città non appena Natasha e James se ne saranno andati. A mia discolpa posso dire che non ho avuto alcun potere decisionale in merito e mi sono sentito quasi sequestrato quando mi hanno fatto salire in macchina.”

“Sarebbe bene che lei non si facesse vedere troppo in giro. Il piano è questo, no? Tenerla lontano e al sicuro da giornalisti e chiunque ce l’abbia con lei in questo momento.” Steve lo guardava e a Tony non piaceva molto il suo sguardo. Si capiva chiaramente che lo stava giudicando per la sua condotta. “Troverà qualcosa di divertente da fare anche qui. Avrà la casa solo per lei per gran parte della giornata. La colazione è alle 6 e 30 se vuole raggiungerci e rientriamo nel pomeriggio. Le lascio qualcosa di pronto per pranzo; basta che lo metta nel microonde. E la pregherei soltanto di non portare delle donne qui.”

“Penso che sarebbe anche alquanto impossibile visto che nessuno sa dove sono e non sono neppure sicuro che questo posto sia segnato sulle cartine.” 

Steve aveva sorriso. Un sorriso minuscolo ma era pur sempre un sorriso.

“La lascio sistemare le sue cose e ho un adolescente vero e uno troppo cresciuto da mandare a letto. Buonanotte, signor Stark.”

‘Notte, Capitano.” 

Aveva osservato l’uomo che usciva dalla sua nuova stanza e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. In quel momento aveva quasi la sensazione di avere di nuovo 6 anni e che quella fosse la sua prima notte in collegio. Al contrario degli altri ragazzi, lui aveva il  _ privilegio _ di avere di una stanza tutta per sé. Quella prima notte non aveva chiuso occhio, troppo terrorizzato da ogni rumore e ogni ombra, e non c’era Jarvis a rimboccargli le coperte. Aveva odiato quel posto con ogni atomo del proprio corpo. 

Un leggero bussare alla porta - che sapeva essere di Natasha - lo aveva distratto dai suoi pensieri tutt’altro che piacevoli, e subito dopo la chioma rossa della donna entrava nel suo campo visivo.

“Volevamo solo augurarti la buonanotte, anche se visto quanto hai dormito in macchina dubito dormirai stanotte.”

“Se non riesce a dormire le presto la Playstation!” Peter era entrato nella stanza subito dopo Natasha e Tony gli aveva sorriso. 

“Dipende dai videogiochi che hai.”

Peter stava per rispondergli, ma aveva visto Natasha voltarsi e guardarlo male. “No, stanotte o dorme o riflette sulla gravità della situazione in cui si è cacciato. E anche tu dovresti già essere a letto. Hai finito i compiti per domani?”

“Sissignora.” Peter aveva assunto una posizione eretta e le aveva fatto un saluto militare.

“Vedo che ti conosce bene anche lui. Sai che questa qui si occupa di me da ben sei anni?” Tony si era alzato dal letto, avvicinandosi a Natasha e mettendole una mano attorno alle spalle.

“Voglio un aumento dopo questa storia. E anche quel bel vestito di cui ti parlavo l’altro giorno.”

“Ti compro anche le scarpe abbinate.”

Natasha gli aveva sorriso e in quel momento era grato a qualsiasi divinità di aver fatto entrare quella giovane donna nella sua vita. Le aveva posato un bacio tra i capelli e l’aveva stretta un po’ di più a sé. 

“Domani scendi a fare colazione con noi, perché ripartiamo subito dopo e vorrei vederti prima di tornare a New York.”

Aveva annuito e Natasha gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia. Si era poi allontanata da lui e aveva fatto la stessa cosa con Peter. Un leggero bacio sulla guancia ed il ragazzo era arrossito.

“Buonanotte, ragazzi. Andate subito a nanna.” Era uscita dalla stanza e avevano sentito i suoi passi leggeri allontanarsi.

“Ragazzo, stai lontano da quella donna. E più pericolosa di una vedova nera. L’ho vista combattere una volta e ti giuro che non mi sono mai spaventato tanto. Forse avrei dovuto assumerla come guardia del corpo, non come assistente personale.”

“Sì, Nat è davvero fantastica in tutto quello che fa. Ma questo non vuol dire che abbia una cotta per lei, perché non è affatto così.”

Tony aveva ridacchiato osservando il ragazzo ancora rosso in viso. Natasha faceva quell’effetto a troppe persone. Catturava l’attenzione di tutti, uomini o donne che fossero. 

“Puoi anche avere una cotta, solo che dovrai vedertela con Barnes e non so se ti conviene.”

Peter gli aveva sorriso di nuovo. “Non potrei mai competere con lui. Mi sfiderebbe ad uno scontro fisico e non sono di certo in grado di batterlo.”

“Sfidalo in qualcosa in cui deve usare la testa. Andrà in tilt dopo poco.” 

Il ragazzo aveva ridacchiato prima di dargli la buonanotte e lasciarlo da solo. 

Non appena la porta si era chiusa aveva osservato nuovamente la stanza e aveva sospirato. Era tutto troppo rustico per i suoi gusti, ma avrebbe dovuto farci l’abitudine. 

Aveva tolto le scarpe prima di buttarsi ancora vestito sul letto e mettersi a fissare il soffitto. Sentiva le risate dal piano di sotto. Sentiva la musica che arrivava dalla stanza accanto alla sua. Sentiva poi dei passi sulle scale. La porta della camera di Peter che si apriva e la voce di Steve che augurava la buonanotte al ragazzo. 

Sentiva una casa viva e forse era la prima volta in vita sua che gli succedeva.


	2. Chapter 2

Anche non volendo scendere per fare colazione alle sei e mezza del mattino, sarebbe stato impossibile dormire più a lungo. Avevano bussato alla sua porta in modo leggero, in modo tale che se avesse davvero dormito non si sarebbe neppure accorto, ma visto che era sveglio da un po’ aveva risposto. 

Peter aveva sbirciato dopo aver aperto la porta. Il ragazzo gli aveva subito sorriso e Tony si chiedeva come fosse possibile che qualcuno che non era Pepper - no, Pepper non gli sorrideva più - potesse guardarlo così. 

“Buongiorno, signor Stark! Dormito bene? Steve mi ha detto di dirle che la colazione è pronta.” Aveva aperto di più la porta, e non aveva smesso di sorridere neppure per un secondo.

“Chiamami “signor Stark” un’altra volta e ti smonto il pc mentre sei a scuola e ne nascondo i pezzi in giro per il giardino.” Aveva scostato le coperte e si era messo seduto sul letto. Non si ricordava l’ultima volta in cui aveva abbandonato il letto ad un orario simile. Forse quando era in collegio. Perché all’università non lo faceva di certo. E una volta finiti gli studi era più probabile che quello fosse l’orario in cui andasse a dormire. “Tony. Chiamami Tony. Dammi del tu. E non trattarmi come se dovessi chiedermi un autografo da un momento all’altro.”

“Davvero posso chiederglielo?”

Tony lo aveva guardato e stava quasi per rispondergli male. Non aveva ancora assunto una dose appropriata di caffeina per avere a che fare con le persone, ma il sorriso sul viso assonnato del ragazzino lo aveva bloccato. Sembrava davvero entusiasta di averlo tra quelle mura. 

“Ti smonto anche la Playstation.” Aveva mormorato e Peter aveva riso mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli per cercare di dargli una forma che non fosse quella di qualcuno che si era appena alzato dal letto. “Coraggio, scendiamo. Ho bisogno di caffè tipo subito. E anche di una buona dose.”

“Steve ha preparato caffè, tè, succo d’arancia e pancake. I pancake di Steve sono la fine del mondo. Io li affogo nello sciroppo d’acero, ma sono ottimi anche senza niente. O con solo una spolverata di zucchero a velo sopra.”

“Se prepara una colazione simile ogni mattina, allora è da sposare subito un uomo così.”

Peter aveva riso ancora e Tony si chiedeva come fosse possibile avere tutta quella voglia di vivere addosso ad un orario tanto disumano. Lui in quel momento faceva fatica anche solo a stare in piedi.

“Non ci credo. Come hai fatto?” Natasha aveva guardato prima lui e poi Peter che si sedeva al tavolo di fronte a lei e faceva solo un’alzata di spalle.

“Mi ha promesso di farmi conoscere qualche ragazza.” Tony si era seduto accanto al ragazzo e aveva notato che la colazione era già pronta anche per lui. Pancake e caffè. Molto caffè. 

“Le ragazze che conosce lui sono tutte al liceo. Non far scoppiare uno scandalo anche qui, ti prego. Non sarebbe facile tirarti fuori dal carcere con un’accusa simile.”

Steve Rogers si era seduto allora e lo aveva guardato male. Quella convivenza era iniziata male e sembrava continuare in modo peggiore. Se il Capitano sembrava essere gentile e solare con tutti, a lui riservava soltanto sguardi di ghiaccio. Avrebbe davvero cercato un altro alloggio non appena fosse rimasto da solo. Avrebbe anche cambiato città e Stato e avrebbe avvertito Natasha solo una volta arrivato sul luogo. Avrebbe sul serio fatto perdere le proprie tracce per qualche tempo. Magari avrebbe comprato qualche documento falso e se ne sarebbe andato in Messico per qualche settimana. Una meritata vacanza dopo tanti anni che non aveva fatto altro che lavorare. 

“Signor Stark, mi sta ascoltando?”

Aveva voltato di scatto la testa verso Steve che lo osservava con le sopracciglia corrugate.

“No, in realtà non ho sentito neppure mezza parola.”

“E’ proprio come la descrivono i giornali. Arrogante già di prima mattina.”

“Eddai, Stevie, lascialo in pace almeno oggi. Ha avuto delle giornataccie.” 

Tony aveva guardato l’uomo che gli sedeva di fronte. James Barnes parlava con la bocca piena di cibo, i capelli legati in una corta coda che probabilmente era opera di Natasha ed era a petto nudo. Ma chi mangiava a petto nudo?

“Che sono solo causa sua.”

“Steve, possiamo litigare dopo?” Peter aveva guardato l’uomo che gli sedeva accanto a capotavola. “Perché se iniziamo adesso arriveremo in ritardo a scuola e non voglio arrivare in ritardo perché ho compito di algebra alla prima ora. E sai che quel prof mi odia, quindi vorrei evitare che mi abbassasse il voto per una cosa simile. Quindi adesso mangiamo e ci prepariamo, e quando torni dal lavoro litighi con il signor Stark quanto vuoi.”

“Ma io non voglio litigare. Se devo litigare torno a Manhattan. Lì ho con chi litigare in continuazione. Nat. Pepper. Anche il qui presente Barnes quando continua a dire che il film degli Ewoks era inutile!”

“Perché lo era. E non iniziamo con questo discorso già di prima mattina. C’erano dei nani in quei cosi, Stark. Dei nani. Mini umani vestiti da orsi. E’ una cosa da malati.”

“A me quel film è piaciuto.” Peter aveva infilato un’altra forchettata di pancakes pieni di sciroppo d’acero in bocca e guardava James fin troppo seriamente.

“Tasha, posso adottarlo? Gli piacciono gli Ewoks!”

“E poi vivrei con lei alla Stark Tower? Davvero ha una piscina lì dentro? E come sono i laboratori? Li potrei visitare?”

“Peter, finisci di mangiare e va a vestirti.”

“Ma Steve! E’ Tony Stark! E’ seduto qui vicino a me in pigiama e fa colazione!”

Il ragazzo gesticolava e guardava Steve, e Tony non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Erano pochissime le persone che sembravano davvero entusiaste di averlo accanto. Era abituato a sorrisi di cortesia e complimenti falsi. E anche se non era per nulla bravo a capire le persone, Peter non gli sembrava falso.

“Quando tornerai da scuola sarà ancora qui e potrai chiedergli ciò che vorrai. Non hai detto tu che hai compito alla prima ora?”

Peter aveva sbuffato. Aveva finito di ingozzarsi come se non avesse mangiato per giorni. Aveva bevuto il proprio latte e si era alzato. Aveva guardato male Steve ed era uscito dalla sala da pranzo mormorando qualcosa.

“Adolescenti.” James aveva sospirato, alzandosi subito dopo per prendere altro caffè. “Stevie, come fai a resistere con un adolescente per casa?”

“Se sono sopravvissuto crescendo con te, posso tranquillamente badare a lui.” Il biondo aveva finito di mangiare e non aveva smesso di guardare Tony, che faceva finta di nulla osservando ogni mobile e utensile della cucina. Rustica. Sembrava la cucina della dependance in cui avevano vissuto Jarvis e Anna. Ecco cosa gli ricordava quella casa; il luogo in cui da bambino andava a nascondersi quando Howard era stronzo e sua madre non aveva tempo per lui. “Signor Stark, Peter ed io saremo di ritorno verso le 15. Può tranquillamente pranzare senza di noi e si comporti come se fosse a casa sua.”

“Oh no, Rogers, non dirgli così. Tornerai qui e non riconoscerai più questo luogo.” Natasha aveva fatto uno dei suoi sorrisi strani, inarcando solo mezza bocca e alzando un sopracciglio.

“Al massimo gli miglioro l’impianto elettrico se proprio mi annoio. Ma devo lavorare anch’io. C’è un’azienda che porta il mio nome e non li posso lasciare senza nuove cose da sviluppare.”

“Se le serve qualcosa, in garage ho qualche attrezzo. Anche se dubito le possano essere utili. Non ho nulla di high tech e di certo non ho laboratori nascosti.” Steve si era alzato, portando il proprio piatto e bicchiere fino al lavandino. Tony aveva notato James e Natasha roteare gli occhi in modo disperato, ma non avevano detto nulla. “In frigo le ho lasciato il pranzo, basta che lo riscaldi. E la prego, niente alcol e donne. Questa è l’unica regola che le chiedo di rispettare.”

Steve lo aveva guardato negli occhi occhi e Tony era sul serio dispiaciuto che quell’uomo non riuscisse a guardarlo diversamente. Era di nuovo serio, le sopracciglia corrugate.

“Sì, Capitano.” Era l’unica cosa che era riuscito a rispondergli. Aveva visto l’uomo annuire e poi uscire dalla cucina e sparire nel corridoio. Tony aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul proprio caffè e si era sentito di nuovo un bambino. In quel momento, lo sguardo del Capitano Rogers gli era sembrato quello che Howard gli rivolgeva nella maggior parte delle situazioni.

“Steve deve darsi una calmata e smetterla di dare ordini a destra e sinistra.” James Barnes si era seduto nuovamente al proprio posto.

“E tu potevi metterti una maglia. E’ arrabbiato anche per questo.” Natasha gli aveva tirato una guancia e poi si era allungata sul tavolo per poter prendere una mano di Tony. “Guardami.” La donna aveva atteso che gli occhi di Tony incontrassero i suoi e poi aveva parlato. “Questo è il posto migliore per te in questo momento. Fidati di me, ti prego.”

Questa volta era stato Tony ad inarcare un sopracciglio e poi aveva ridacchiato. Una risata nervosa, forzata, che gli feriva le corde vocali. 

“A volte non mi fido di te neppure mentre dormi, Nat.” Aveva girato la mano in modo da poterla stringere a sua volta. “Se ti chiedo di spedirmi delle cose da New York lo farai?”

“Tutto quello che vuoi, basta che non te ne vai da qui. Oh, non guardarmi così. So benissimo cosa ti passa per la testa. Stai già pensando a come andartene da qui una volta che sarai da solo. Ti conosco, Tony.” La donna era seria. Aveva stretto di più la sua mano. “Ti prego, Tony. Resta qui e non fare altre cazzate.”

“Rogers mi odia.”

“No, Stevie fa solo l’uomo melodrammatico in tutte le situazioni. Ora la sua morale è ferita perché ti sei portato a letto la moglie del sindaco.” James aveva finito anche la seconda tazza di caffè e si stava stiracchiando. “Ma è una brava persona, uno di cui ci si può fidare. Per questo ti ho portato qui. Lui non farà parola con nessuno sul fatto che sei qui.”

“Mi ucciderà e seppellirà da qualche parte nel bosco e nessuno sospetterà di lui e del suo sorriso da boy-scout.”

“Sempre il solito melodrammatico. Andrete d’accordo da questo punto di vista.” Natasha si era alzata. “James, dobbiamo andare a preparaci anche noi. Devo tornare a New York il prima possibile.” Dal soggiorno si sentiva un cellulare che suonava e Tony riconosceva la suoneria.

Pepper.

Pepper stava telefonando a Natasha. Per parlare di lui, di lavoro e del nuovo scandalo che lo vedeva coinvolto.

“Stark.” James aveva aspettato che Natasha se ne andasse e lo aveva guardato seriamente anche lui. “Questo è un posto sicuro. Steve non è cattivo, gli sono solo successe delle cose brutte. E si sente in colpa per questo.” James aveva portato la mano destra sulla propria spalla sinistra. L’aveva appoggiata sul punto in cui iniziava la sua protesi meccanica. 

“Oh, fantastico. Era con te? Faceva parte anche lui della missione che doveva trovare Tony Stark in mezzo al deserto?” In quel momento voleva uscire di casa e urlare con quanto fiato avesse in gola. Quella storia non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato. Era sempre attaccata alla sua schiena e non vedeva l’ora di rifarsi viva. “E’ un altro di quelli che mi vorrebbe morto per il solo fatto che io sia sopravvissuto?”

“No, questo no. Ha solo rancore perché crede che tu ne sia uscito illeso. Forse dovresti farvi una bella chiacchierata di fronte al fuoco del camino con un bicchiere di whisky in mano.”

“La regola del niente alcol?”

“Ha un bottiglia di whisky nascosta in soggiorno. La sera ne beve un po’, come fai tu. Ma non sbronzarti. Ti chiedo solo questo.”

Si era passato una mano sul viso e aveva sospirato. Poteva farcela. Poteva rimanere lì e fare finta che andasse tutto bene. Poteva convivere con quelle persone. E anche col cane. 

“E se puoi, dai un’occhiata all’impianto elettrico. Sono serio, fa schifo e anche Steve fa schifo nei lavori di ristrutturazione.” Si era alzato anche lui, lasciandolo da solo in cucina. Lo sentiva parlare in soggiorno con Natasha. Lei aveva riso. Lui la faceva sempre ridere ed era una cosa che gli piaceva e che gli invidiava. 

Pepper aveva telefonato a Natasha. Non aveva telefonato a lui. Non lo aveva chiamato neppure una volta. Neanche un messaggio. Solo Natasha. 

In sei anni tutto quello che di buono avevano costruito era andato a farsi benedire. Ed era colpa sua. Solo colpa sua. Per la prima volta in vita sua aveva una relazione seria e aveva rovinato anche quella. Ed erano stati seriamente insieme solo un paio d’anni prima che tutto iniziasse ad andare storto. 

“Signor Stark, ma se le chiedessi qualche spiegazione di fisica mi aiuterebbe, vero?” Peter era entrato in cucina correndo. Steve era subito dietro di lui e scuoteva lievemente la testa. “Ieri ho chiesto a Steve, ma proprio non ne siamo usciti. Quindi stasera mi potrebbe aiutare?”

“Solo se inizi a chiamarmi Tony. Lo stesso vale per lei, Capitano. Se dobbiamo vivere tutti e tre sotto lo stesso tetto almeno lasciamo perdere tutti questi onorifici.”

“E se proprio vuoi dargli fastidio chiamalo Anthony.” James era comparso dal nulla, mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Steve.

“E perché dovrei volergli dare fastidio?” Il biondo aveva guardato male il moro, che almeno ora era vestito. 

“Perché è davvero molto divertente.”

“Barnes, la prossima volta che vieni da me per fare manutenzione ti metto un braccio di legno.” Anche Tony aveva guardato male il moro che stava ora ridacchiando, mentre il ragazzino in parte a lui lo guardava e sorrideva. “Che succede, ragazzo?”

“Davvero posso chiamarla--- chiamarti Tony?”

“E’ quello che ho detto.”

Peter gli aveva fatto un sorriso ancora più grande di quello precedente e Tony non sapeva sinceramente come rispondere a tutto quell’entusiasmo. Non era qualcosa a cui era abituato. Non in un mondo in cui tutti quelli che gli rivolgevano la parola volevano qualcosa da lui. 

“Pete, saluta Nat e Bucky, sennò arriviamo in ritardo.”

In un attimo il ragazzo ero uscito dalla cucina ed era andato da Natasha. Li sentiva parlare e ridere. Solo allora si era alzato e si era fermato accanto a Steve e James che guardavano la donna ed il ragazzo. Li vedeva abbracciarsi e si rendeva conto che quei abbracci gli sarebbero mancati durante la sua permanenza in quel luogo sperduto. Natasha si era staccata dal ragazzo avvicinandosi poi a Steve e abbracciandolo. La vedeva in punta di piedi e l’uomo si era dovuto abbassare un po’ per poterla stringere.

“Torneremo a trovarvi il prima possibile, magari anche liberandovi della presenza molesta di questo qui, ma fino ad allora fate i bravi tutte e tre. Niente festini, niente droga, niente donne. Siate dei bravi bambini e magari vi porto un regalino da New York.”

Steve aveva riso per poi baciare una guancia della rossa. Era rimasto per un istante stupito del suono della sua risata. Era bellissima.

“Io sarò bravissimo se mi porterete qualche gioco nuovo!” Peter era stato allora abbracciato da James che gli prometteva di portargli videogiochi e fumetti, e successivamente Peter si allontanava e comunicava a Steve che lo avrebbe aspettato in macchina.

“Buck, guida piano e avvertimi non appena sarete a casa.”

“Sì, mamma. Sta tranquillo. Guido piano, ci fermiamo a mangiare e poi ti telefono appena siamo a casa.” I due uomini si erano abbracciati, e per un attimo gli era sembrato che Steve non volesse lasciar andare il moro. E probabilmente era davvero così visto come James lo aveva guardato. “Steve, sto solo tornando a New York. Torneremo presto e magari staremo più a lungo la prossima volta.”

La mascella del biondo era serrata rigidamente e aveva annuito prima di uscire di casa. Si sentiva subito dopo il rumore di una macchina che veniva messa in moto e poi si allontanava. James aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Ok, ora dobbiamo andare anche noi.” Natasha lo aveva abbracciato, stringendolo con forza, e lui non aveva potuto fare altro che stringerla a sua volta. “Ti prego, Tony. Resta qui e non fare nulla di stupido.”

Aveva annuito nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo. Voleva che almeno Natasha rimanesse accanto a lui. Almeno in quel momento. Ma non poteva chiederglielo. Non poteva farlo sapendo che stava tornando a New York per salvare lui.

“Ti telefono appena arrivo a casa, e poi domani mattina mi devo vedere con Pepper. Ti avverto appena so qualcosa.”

Aveva annuito ancora una volta, anche se aveva sciolto l’abbraccio. “Ti devo sul serio un aumento dopo questo. Posso anche capire se vorrai licenziarti.”

“E poi chi ti farebbe da baby-sitter? Non che io abbia fatto un buon lavoro stavolta.” La donna gli aveva sorriso e accarezzato una guancia. “Non fargli solo saltare la casa in aria, ok?”

Aveva sorriso come unica risposta e subito dopo aveva sentito la forte mano di James sulla sua spalla. L’aveva stretta un po’ e aveva sorriso. 

Li aveva guardati prepararsi e uscire neppure dieci minuti dopo. Erano saliti sul furgone di James e lui era rimasto sul portico ad osservare la macchina che si allontanava. Aveva osservato per qualche minuto ciò che lo circondava e si rendeva conto di aver visto troppi horror per poter essere tranquillo.

Non si vedevano altre case nelle vicinanze. Poteva solo vedere alberi. Un laghetto. La strada sterrata che avevano percorso la notte precedente. E il giardino o cortile o non sapeva come definirlo, era enorme. Il granaio era enorme, e si era chiesto per cosa potesse servirgli visto che non c’era nessun orto coltivato. 

Sospirando si era seduto su una delle poltrone in legno ricoperte di cuscini e aveva continuato a guardare tutto ciò che gli stava attorno. Doveva farci l’abitudine. Non era per nulla abituato a tutto quel verde. L’ultima volta che aveva passato del tempo tra i boschi era nella casa di montagna di suo padre e aveva avuto forse 13 anni. Non si ricordava molto in realtà. Aveva passato la maggior parte del proprio tempo in camera sua a leggere e programmare, con sommo disappunto dei suoi genitori. Non era uscito neppure per una passeggiata tra gli alberi o per una nuotata nel lago. Era rimasto chiuso in casa mentre sentiva la voce infuriata di suo padre dal piano di sotto. Si erano nascosti anche quella volta agli occhi della stampa. Perché Tony si era fatto cacciare da una delle migliori scuole degli Stati Uniti e Howard non aveva avuto abbastanza coraggio per bollarla come una bravata da ragazzini. 

Era stata una settimana infernale e si era conclusa con Howard che spalancava la porta della sua stanza per comunicargli che in autunno sarebbe andato all’università, volente o meno. Che non aveva tempo per le sue cazzate e che era tempo che anche lui si rendesse utile invece di continuare ad infangare il buon nome di famiglia. 

Avrebbe continuato a farlo anche una volta andato all’università, aveva ricordato con un sorriso. 

“Krypto!” Si era stupito quando il cane era arrivato vicino a lui scodinzolando felice. Non aveva mai avuto un animale domestico in vita sua. E non aveva mai forse neppure toccato un cane prima. Che vita triste aveva avuto se a 46 anni non aveva mai perso un po’ di tempo con un animale. 

Il cane continuava a guardarlo e lui non sapeva esattamente cosa fare. Doveva accarezzarlo? Doveva lanciargli una palla? Doveva semplicemente ignorarlo e tornarsene in casa?

“Credo che sarai la mia unica compagnia qui. Quei due sono molto impegnati, vero? Ti trascurano?” Si sentiva molto stupido, e non erano molte le circostanze in cui si sentiva tale. Ma parlare con qualcuno che non poteva risponderti… No, si era corretto, lo faceva anche nella sua officina con i propri robot. “Barnes diceva qualcosa riguardante l’impianto elettrico, no? Tanto vale che allora faccia qualcosa mentre sono qui.” Aveva accarezzato la testa del cane che per tutta risposta aveva iniziato a fargli le feste. Si era alzato ricordando che Steve gli aveva detto che gli attrezzi erano in garage, e poi si sarebbe messo all’opera.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

Era seduto in cima alla scala che aveva posizionato accanto al muro per finire di sistemare alcuni fili. La musica era stata altissima fino a quel momento e gli AC/DC venivano sparati a palla dal suo portatile che aveva lasciato in cucina.

Quando si era voltato, Steve Rogers era appoggiato allo stipite della porta nel ripostiglio e lo osservava. Era bello. Davvero bello. Come una statua greca che prendeva vita e si materializzava di fronte a lui. E Tony amava le cose belle. 

“Capitano, non vi ho sentiti rientrare.”

“Era alquanto impossibile visto il volume della musica.” Non si era spostato dalla porta, le braccia incrociate al petto e il cipiglio sempre stampato sul volto. “Cosa stai facendo?”

“Ho dato una sistemata all’impianto elettrico, anche se sarebbero da rifare ancora alcune cose e da cambiare un paio di fili, ma per ora può andare bene così. Mi sono arrangiato con quello che avevi in garage e sono riuscito a fare un buon lavoro. Se mi lasci finire ci metto solo un paio di minuti e poi potete accendere le luci e tutto quello che vi serve.”

“Non hai pranzato.” Steve si era spostato dalla porta e Tony aveva osservato ogni suo movimento con molta attenzione. La camicia a quadri era così vintage, ma doveva ammettere che gli donava molto.

“Mi sono dimenticato, non è la prima volta che succede e non sarà l’ultima.”

“Sì, Natasha mi ha avvertito di questo tuo difetto.” Aveva scosso la testa sospirando e lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. “Quando finisci, torna in cucina che ti preparo uno spuntino. Anche se potevi almeno lavare i piatti prima di metterti a lavorare.”

“Mi farò perdonare in qualche modo!” Aveva sorriso tornando ad occuparsi dell’impianto. Non era andata tanto male, per una volta. Forse Steve semplicemente non era una persona mattutina, come del resto non lo era lui, e il suo comportamento sarebbe stato diverso durante la giornata. O forse più semplicemente sarà stato minacciato anche lui da Natasha e James.

Era entrato in cucina una decina di minuti dopo. Steve stava lavando i piatti sporchi della colazione e Peter aveva occupato il tavolo con i propri testi scolastici. Era una scena così casalinga che lui non ci era proprio abituato. E lo metteva a disagio perché non sapeva cosa poteva o non poteva fare in quel momento. 

“Tony!” Peter aveva subito sorriso non appena lo aveva visto e lui aveva risposto al sorriso per riflesso. “Steve si chiedeva cosa potesse prepararci per cena. Io gli ho detto che volevo ordinare la pizza, ma non vuole.”

Prima di rispondergli si era avvicinato all’interruttore. Lo aveva premuto e aveva esultato quando la lampadina non era esplosa. Aveva per un attimo temuto di aver fatto dei danni su un impianto tanto vecchio, ma era dopotutto Tony Stark. Un genio. Non poteva sbagliare una cosa tanto semplice.

“Fanno la pizza anche qui da voi? Credevo che nella Terra di Mezzo si mangiasse solo Pan di Via regalato dagli elfi.”

Peter aveva ridacchiato, mentre Steve lo aveva solo guardato finendo di asciugarsi le mani in uno straccio.

“Parlerete sempre per citazioni, vero?”

“Probabile.” Peter aveva sorriso al biondo. “Così magari ti viene voglia di vedere tutti quei film che sto cercando di convincerti a guardare.” Si era poi voltato verso Tony. “Quando si annoia guarda “Via col Vento”, bel film quanto vuoi, ma che palle.”

“Peter, linguaggio.”

Peter aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, e Tony aveva ridacchiato.

“Linguaggio? Sul serio?”

“Sì, sul serio. E anche a te non è permesso dirne.” Li aveva guardati entrambi. “Se dite le parolacce non vi do il dolce.”

“Sei peggio della zia May, Steve. Seriamente. Oggigiorno anche i bambini all’asilo dicono le parolacce. Molte più di quante tu non ti immagini. E poi vuoi farmi credere che la squadra di football non dice le parolacce?”

“Da quando li ho puniti non facendoli giocare mi danno retta.” Steve aveva appoggiato sul tavolo un piatto con dei panini e Peter ne aveva subito preso uno. “Alleno la squadra di football.” Aveva semplicemente detto notando che Tony lo fissava senza capire. 

“Oh, avrei dovuto capirlo visti tutti quei muscoli.” Si era seduto di fronte a Peter prendendo un panino a sua volta e addentandolo subito. Il ragazzo aveva ridacchiato e Tony lo aveva soltanto guardato. Aveva poi spostato lo sguardo su Steve che aveva scosso la testa.

“Bucky non ti ha detto che lavoro fa?”

“Né Barnes né Romanoff sono stati così gentili da fornirmi qualche informazione prima di schiaffarmi in macchina e portarmi fin qui.” Aveva fatto una smorfia continuando a mangiare. Ora si rendeva conto che effettivamente aveva fame. Che solo il caffè non poteva considerarsi sostentamento. 

“Il Capitano Steve Rogers insegna arte al liceo!” Peter aveva guardato entrambi gli adulti, non riuscendo a nascondere il divertimento dai propri occhi. “Ed è tipo il professore preferito di tutte le studentesse. Sai che alcune gli hanno regalato dei cioccolatini a San Valentino?”

Tony guardava il biondo che era arrossito e guardava male il ragazzo.

“Non dovevi fare i compiti, tu?”

“Li sto facendo, non vedi?”

“Stark, tu finisci di mangiare e poi rimetti gli attrezzi al loro posto.”

“Devo proprio?” Aveva finito il panino, prendendone subito un altro. Gli mancava già Natasha che gli portava qualcosa da mangiare mentre lui era rinchiuso nella propria officina cercando di non far saltare in aria l’intero palazzo e tentando di inventare qualcosa.

“Non so come tu sia abituato a New York, ma qui ognuno deve fare la propria parte. Le pulizie non si fanno da sole.”

“Credevo ti aiutassero gli animaletti della foresta mentre tu gli canti.” Steve lo aveva guardato male e lui aveva solo sorriso. Poteva quasi abituarsi al modo in cui il biondo lo guardava. “Dunque. Le pulizie. Non ne ho mai fatta mezza in vita mia.”

“Imparerai.” Steve aveva sorriso, uscendo subito dopo dalla cucina. Si sentivano i suoi passi sulle scale che portavano al piano di sopra.

“Ma è sempre così?” Tony aveva osservato il ragazzo che aveva ripreso a scrivere su un quaderno.

“E’ un ex soldato, cosa pretendi? Ma non è male. Sul serio.” Peter gli aveva sorriso e in quel momento Tony avrebbe avuto tante domande da porgli. Perché era lì? Cos’era Steve per lui? Perché lui era scappato da New York per ritrovarsi in quel posto? I suoi genitori? Ma non poteva farlo. 

“Non ho rifatto il letto stamattina, secondo te mi sculaccia?”

Il ragazzo aveva ridacchiato, riprendendo con i compiti. Tony era rimasto seduto ancora al tavolo della cucina. Aveva guardato Peter. Non avrebbe mai pensato di passare del tempo con un ragazzino. Si era sempre ben guardato dal mettere su famiglia. Non sarebbe mai stato un bravo padre. Sarebbe stato Howard 2, la vendetta. E non avrebbe mai voluto fare quel torto ad un bambino. 

E ora era bloccato a tempo indeterminato in una casa - una vera casa - con un ragazzo che avrebbe potuto essere suo figlio.

“Cosa vuoi fare dopo le superiori?”

“Non lo so in realtà.” Aveva morso un labbro e si era passato una mano tra i capelli. “Dipende se riesco ad avere o no la borsa di studio.”

“Cosa vuoi fare? Non pensare ora in base alla disponibilità economica. Cosa vuoi fare?” Aveva appoggiato i gomiti al tavolo e si era sporto verso Peter. Il ragazzo aveva guardato prima lui e poi il quaderno.

“Chimica. Magari al MIT.” Aveva sbuffato e buttato la penna sul quaderno. “Ma è già tanto se riuscirò a finire le superiori e ad iscrivermi ad un’università qui.”

L’uomo lo aveva osservato ancora. C’era qualcosa sotto se il ragazzo reagiva così e, nonostante lui fosse curioso di natura e gli piacesse ficcare il naso dove non era il suo posto, aveva capito che era meglio non indagare troppo al momento. 

“Il MIT è un’ottima scelta. Se ti serve una lettera di raccomandazione te la scrivo più che volentieri. Del resto mi sono laureato summa cum lauda in quel postaccio. E ci ho fatto tutti i dottorati, quindi il mio nome dovrebbe valere qualcosa, anche se ho fatto saltare in aria uno dei laboratori una volta. Ma era più che altro colpa di Dum-E. Quel robot è proprio stupido ma non riesco a liberarmene perché è il primo che ho costruito. Anche se oramai lo uso solo come cameriere quando sono nella mia bella officina high tech.”

“Parli sempre così tanto?” 

Peter lo aveva guardato con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra e in quel momento Tony era stato felice di averlo fatto distrarre in qualche modo. 

“Sempre. Prova a chiedere a Natasha. Minaccia di uccidermi a volte.” Aveva allontanato la sedia dal tavolo, alzandosi lentamente ed in modo melodrammatico. “Vado a mettere a posto gli attrezzi, perché ho paura dei posti in cui potrei ritrovarli se lo faccio arrabbiare. Se hai bisogno di una mano, non sarà difficile trovarmi.”

Peter aveva ridacchiato e lui si era allontanato per riprendere gli attrezzi che aveva abbandonato un po’ ovunque nella stanza adiacente. Mettere a posto non erano parole che spesso venivano usate in sua presenza. Lui non metteva mai a posto nulla. C’era chi puliva la sua casa, chi gli lavava e stirava i vestiti. E la sua officina non era mai in ordine. Anche quando si sforzava di dare una parvenza di ordine alla fine non lo faceva mai e finiva soltanto col creare più caos attorno a sé.

Se gli avesse messo troppo in disordine il garage, poteva già immaginare l’ira divina che si abbatteva su di lui.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _ Signorina Romanoff, non dovrebbe stare il signor Stark di fronte a quel microfono? Lei è solo la sua assistente personale, in fondo _ .”

“ _ Il signor Stark al momento è impossibilitato a rispondere _ .” Natasha Romanoff aveva sorriso affabilmente al suo interlocutore prima di continuare a parlare. “ _ Il signor Stark si rende anche conto dell’errore che ha commesso, tuttavia è ingiusto attribuire a lui tutta la colpa dell’accaduto. A nome suo posso dire che è pentito di quello che è successo e non ritiene opportuno presentarsi in pubblico per parlarne ulteriormente. Lo studio legale si sta già occupando di tutto e credo che qualcuno vi terrà informati al riguardo, anche se non dalla nostra parte. _ ”

“ _ Signorina Romanoff, oltre alle discutibili condotte morali del signor Stark, come procede il recupero delle armi vendute al mercato nero da Obadiah Stane? Sono giunte voci che l’ultimo attacco terroristico in Medio Oriente sia fatto utilizzando armi prodotte dalla Stark Industries. _ ”

“ _ Essendo soltanto voci senza alcuna prova, ritengo che questa domanda non sia pertinen--- _ ”

Il televisore di fronte a cui stava bevendo il proprio caffè era stato spento all’improvviso, e sia lui che Peter si erano voltati per guardare il biondo che sedeva a capotavola.

Era sabato mattina. Era solo il secondo giorno della sua permanenza in quella casa e stava di nuovo guardando male Steve Rogers. La serata precedente era stata tranquilla. Aveva rimesso a posto gli attrezzi in garage, aveva poi aiutato Peter con dei esercizi di fisica che gli stavano dando problemi. Avevano ordinato delle pizze, mangiandole in soggiorno, seduti sul divano mentre guardavano la televisione. Avevano riso, avevano parlato un po’. E poi erano andati a letto. Steve probabilmente sul serio, Peter e lui facendo solo finta. Il ragazzo aveva accesso la musica in camera sua non appena aveva chiuso la porta, e lui si era messo al lavoro su un nuovo progetto.

“Steve, stavamo ascoltando.” Peter aveva sbuffato, guardando anche lui male il biondo. “C’era Nat in tv se non hai visto e stava parlando del signor Stark.”

“Motivo in più per spegnere, non credi?” Steve aveva guardato il ragazzo e poi aveva sospirato. “E’ solo sciacallaggio mediatico. Spazzatura che non serve a nessuno.”

“Capitano, mi stai davvero difendendo?” Tony aveva portato una mano al proprio cuore, cercando di sembrare shockato il più possibile, anche se un po’ lo era davvero. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una simile frase da Steve. “Potrei commuovermi, e non è una cosa semplice.”

“Stark, non giustifico la tua condotta morale, perché non è possibile giustificarla in alcun modo. Ma questo è soltanto accanirsi inutilmente su una persona.”

Tony aveva sorriso debolmente. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla propria tazza e non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Steve Rogers aveva il potere di farti sentire in colpa anche solo guardandoti.

“Sarei dovuto rimanere a New York e risolvere io questa situazione.” Aveva portato una mano a massaggiare il collo. Era tutto surreale. Anche la sua presenza in una casa che sapeva davvero di casa. “Avevo detto a Natasha che potevo nascondermi a nella casa dei miei. E’ inutilizzata da vent’anni e nessuno avrebbe sospettato mi fossi nascosto lì.”

“Qualcuno ti avrebbe scoperto. Qui no. Non sono abituati ad avere gente così famosa attorno. Se non sei vestito con i tuoi completi firmati e non guidi una delle tue macchine sportive, nessuno farà caso a te.” Steve si era alzato da tavola, portando il proprio piatto e tazza sporchi fino al lavandino. “Vado a fare la spesa, scrivetemi quello che vi serve.”

Era uscito dalla cucina e Tony aveva guardato subito Peter.

“Ragazzo, mentre lui non c’è, questa è la nostra occasione per fuggire da qui. Andiamo in California.”

Il ragazzo aveva riso, continuando a mangiare. Erano solo due giorni, ma doveva ammettere che quel ragazzo gli piaceva molto. Poteva essere suo complice in molte malefatte in quella fattoria. 

“Andiamo a Malibu e restiamo per giorni chiusi dentro la mia officina; tu a fare i tuoi primi esperimenti, e io a costruire qualsiasi cosa mi passi per il cervello. Niente Natasha che ci sgrida. Niente Rogers che ci da ordini. Solo noi e la scienza.”

“Devo prima finire la scuola, non credi? Sennò addio a qualsiasi possibilità di iscrivermi all’università. Anche una di bassissimo livello.” Tony aveva però notato uno scintillio nei suoi occhi. Era la scienza. Poteva già immaginare quanto Peter agognasse di vedere una delle sue officine. Anche perché sapeva che molti ne parlavano, ma solo poche persone avevano potuto vederle. 

“Finisci l’anno e poi scappiamo.”

“Tu non vai da nessuna parte.” Steve era rientrato in cucina e Tony lo aveva subito squadrato. Jeans scuri, maglietta aderente. Giubbotto di pelle e stivali. “Cosa c’è?”

“Stai andando a fare la spesa o a rimorchiare?” Peter aveva ridacchiato e Steve aveva solo roteato gli occhi.

“Rimorchia anche quando ha la tuta da ginnastica, se è per quello.”

“Oh, non avevo dubbi. Alto. Muscoloso. Occhi così azzurri che il cielo ne è geloso. Capelli biondi tanto che il colore del grano maturo non è nulla al confronto.”

Peter ridacchiava, mentre Steve incrociava le braccia al petto e lo guardava negli occhi.

“E’ normale sentire le gambe molli anche se si è seduti?”

“Con Steve sì. Attento solo a non andare in iperventilazione mentre lo guardi.”

“Peter, non dargli corda. Ti prego.” Il ragazzo aveva solo mormorato che lui diceva la verità, mentre Steve non toglieva gli occhi da quelli di Tony. E Tony continuava a sorridere. “Stark, quando finite di mangiare, lava i piatti.”

Si era girato ed era nuovamente uscito dalla cucina. Avevano sentito la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi. La voce di Steve che parlava con Krypto. E poi il rumore della portiera del pick up che si chiudeva e il mezzo che veniva messo in moto.

“Peter, ho un problema e tu puoi aiutarmi a risolverlo.” Il ragazzo era subito scattato sull’attenti, attenendo trepidante la richiesta di Tony. “Dovrai insegnarmi come si lavano i piatti.” Tony aveva guardato il lavandino in cui erano ammucchiati piatti e bicchieri che avevano utilizzato la sera prima durante la cena. Peter aveva scosso la testa ridendo, ma Tony sapeva che il ragazzo lo avrebbe aiutato. E lui avrebbe imparato qualcosa di nuovo.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

“E’ sabato sera e voi siete entrambi a casa?” Tony aveva raggiunto Steve che se ne stava seduto su una delle poltrone del portico e guardava Peter che giocava col cane sul prato. “No, sul serio. E’ sabato sera? Cosa fate qui il sabato sera? Ci deve essere qualche sala da ballo in cui si balla la quadriglia, o un saloon con delle belle cameriere e qualche rissa. O qualche locale clandestino dove si fanno le battaglie con i galli.”

Steve aveva sorriso, mettendosi più comodo. Rigirava tra le dita una lattina di birra e non toglieva gli occhi da Peter.

“Non voglio sapere che razza di idea ti sei fatto di questo posto. Non siamo così retrogradi.”

“E allora perché due bei ragazzi stanno a casa il sabato sera? Dai, usciamo.”

“No, sopratutto tu te ne resti qui a fare il bravo.” Steve lo aveva guardato e Tony aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. “Quanto tempo pensi di rimanere qui?”

Aveva guardato Steve e poi si era seduto nelle poltrona accanto alla sua. La tazza di caffè in una mano e il cellulare nell’altra. “Non lo so. Potrei ripartire domani, come potrei scoprire che il direttivo della mia azienda mi ha buttato fuori e quindi non saprei più cosa fare.”

“Buttarti fuori?”

“Lo hanno già fatto una volta.” Tony aveva bevuto un po’ di caffè. Non gli piaceva ricordare quei momenti del suo passato. E aveva bisogno di un po’ di whisky ora. “Tornato dall’Afghanistan non volevo più produrre armi, e il mio braccio destro ha pensato bene di fare un’ingiunzione contro di me cercando di buttarmi fuori dalla mia stessa azienda. Sindrome da stress post traumatico. Secondo lui questo mi rendeva inadatto a gestire un’azienda. Poi ho scoperto che le stesse armi che io vendevo all’esercito, lui le vendeva ai terroristi. E che ha organizzato lui il mio rapimento.”

“Questo non lo sapevo…” Steva aveva spostato lo sguardo da lui, concentrandosi sulla latina, e questa volta era stato lui a guardare Steve.

“Avevi altre cose a cui pensare, no? Non è stato un bel momento per nessuno dei due, ma siamo qui a raccontarcela e questo è quello che conta. O perlomeno sono le cose che mi dice Natasha quando non sto tanto bene.” Aveva sorriso, spostando poi lo sguardo su Peter. “Immagino che anche lui abbia un motivo per essere qui. Ha qualcuno a New York?”

“Una zia. E’ l’unica parente che gli è rimasta. E sì, sono successe delle cose brutte anche lui, nonostante sia così giovane.”

Tony aveva annuito, mettendosi più comodo per sorseggiare un po’ di caffè.

“E di te cosa mi racconti, Capitano? Nessuna signora Rogers?”

Steve si era irrigidito subito, serrando forte la mascella, e Tony sapeva di aver fatto un passo molto falso e che quella poca pace che avevano creato poteva spezzarsi. 

Prima che uno dei due potesse dire qualcosa, gli AC/DC avevano rotto quel silenzio teso e Tony si era sbrigato a rispondere alla chiamata di Natasha, mettendola in vivavoce.

“Nat, tesoro! Non sai quanto sia felice di sentirti! Il Capitano mi obbliga a lavare i piatti e rifare il letto, ti rendi conto? E a fare colazione, pranzo, cena, qualche spuntino nel mezzo. Ci rendiamo conto? Non mangiavo tutti questi pasti da quando ero un bambino e Jarvis mi costringeva a mangiare.”

Tony aveva notato Steve sorridere un po’ mentre lo guardava, e aveva risposto al sorriso. Non si era rovinato nulla. Aveva fatto un passo falso, ma non era successo nulla di irrimediabile.

_ “Dovrò chiedergli il suo segreto. Il massimo che riesco a farti mangiare sono schifezze e neppure quelle con regolarità.” _

“Penso che sia il suo fascino a farmi capitolare di fronte ad ogni sua richiesta.” Aveva guardato il biondo che era improvvisamente arrossito e aveva distolto lo sguardo.

_ “Sei indecente e scommetto che Steve è lì con te.” _

“Ciao, Nat. Ti prego, vieni a riprendertelo.”

“Ma Capitano! Così mi ferisci! Pensavo che stessimo avendo un momento romantico qui sulla veranda a parlare come una vecchia coppia sposata mentre guardiamo il nostro ragazzo giocare col cane!”

“Vecchia coppia sposata? Voglio subito il divorzio allora.”

Tony aveva riso e non gli dispiaceva Steve che gli dava corda e stava agli scherzi. 

_ “Ti farò arrivare i documenti il prima possibile, Steve. Credimi. Non augurerei a nessuno di essere sposati con questo qui.” _

“Quanto mi volete bene tutti quanti. Potrei commuovermi.”

_ “Ti vogliamo sicuramente più bene di quanto non te ne voglia la stampa oppure i tuoi soci e sponsor.” _ Tony aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.  _ “Per ora non vogliono buttarti fuori. Solo devi stare attento alle tue prossime mosse. Quindi ti scongiuro, profilo basso. Abbiamo raccontato che ti sei preso una vacanza, che non sarai a New York per qualche tempo. Abbiamo dovuto usare l’Afghanistan e tutte le sue conseguenze come scusa, e pare l’abbiano bevuta.” _

Tony era rimasto un attimo in silenzio, cercando di elaborare tutte le informazioni. Quindi era questo il succo della conferenza stampa di quella mattina. Cercare scuse per il suo comportamento. Motivazioni che per una volta non erano reali.

“Pepper cosa ne pensa?”

Questa volta era stata Natasha a rimanere in silenzio e lui aveva guardato Steve. L’uomo non ricambiava il suo sguardo, guardava Peter e Krypto. Quelli forse erano argomenti troppo personali e forse stava mettendo Steve in imbarazzo. Ma lui non era mai stato molto bravo a mantenere la privacy. Tutto quello che faceva prima o poi veniva a galla. Tutta la sua vita privata era messa a nudo, su qualsiasi tipo di carta stampata e non. Ed era stato così da quando aveva mosso i primi passi e i giornalisti avevano tutti gli occhi puntati sull’unico erede del geniale Howard Stark.

_ “Pepper crede che quella di allontanarti da New York sia stata un’ottima idea, anche se non è d’accordo sul dove sei. Secondo lei dovevi andare davvero in riabilitazione da qualche parte, ma sai che secondo me quei luoghi non sarebbero congeniali a te. Anche perché più ti si proibisce di fare una cosa più tu cerchi di farla.” _

“Detta così sembra che io sia un bambino che cerca di fare sempre dei dispetti per rendere la vita impossibile agli adulti che si occupano di me.” Aveva sospirato e aveva smesso di guardare l’uomo che gli sedeva accanto. Probabilmente Steve Rogers lo odiava. Probabilmente qualsiasi cosa del suo essere lo ripugnava. Faceva quell’effetto a fin troppe persone. “Nat, farò il bravo mentre sono qui. Almeno questo te lo devo.”

_ “No, a me non devi nulla. Lo devi fare solo per te stesso. A me in realtà devi solo quel vestito di cui abbiamo parlato.” _

Tony aveva riso, passandosi nuovamente una mano sugli occhi. “Compralo. Usa una delle mie carte e compralo.”

_ “Ottimo! Steve, se sei ancora in ascolto di questa patetica conversazione, costringi Tony a comprare qualcosa anche per te e Peter.” _

“Non disporre dei miei soldi come se fossero i tuoi!” Tony aveva però sorriso e aveva guardato Steve. L’uomo lo stava ora guardando ed era serio. Non sembrava lo stesse giudicando, era solo serio e stava con molta probabilità riflettendo su quello che aveva appena sentito.

_ “Li spenderei comunque meglio di come fai tu. Bene ragazzi, salutatemi Peter e vi saluta anche James. Tony, ti terrò informato su qualsiasi cosa succede qui. Per il resto. Profilo basso.” _

“Sissignora, profilo basso.”

Natasha aveva interrotto la telefonata e i due uomini erano piombati nuovamente nel silenzio teso di poco prima. Tony fissava la propria tazza. Il caffè era ormai quasi freddo, ma lo avrebbe bevuto in ogni caso. Anche solo per tenersi occupato e non dover guardare Steve. Aveva stranamente il terrore del giudizio di quell’uomo. Ed era molto strano visto che non gli importava quello che pensavano di lui. O così gli piaceva autoconvincersi nella maggior parte delle occasioni.

“Pepper sarebbe la signorina Potts, no? Io credevo che voi due… Almeno stando a quello che ho letto su internet.” 

Tony aveva notato l’uomo passarsi una mano sul collo e aveva sorriso. Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e si era un po’ sporto verso il biondo.

“Capitano, mi hai googlato?”

“Volevo solo capire chi era esattamente la persona che stavo per ospitare in casa mia! Peter continuava solo a parlare di ricerche, invenzioni, dei tuoi dottorati e io volevo capire chi eri oltre al Tony Stark che dovevo salvare in Afghanistan.”

“Era meglio se non mi googlavi allora, no? Alla stampa piace mettere in risalto i miei errori, e non posso dire di cercare di fare qualcosa per non farli. Anzi. Sono una delizia per il loro palato da avvoltoi, ma sono abituato a tutto ciò che scrivono su di me. Soprattutto alle cose brutte. Lo fanno dalla prima volta che sono stato sbattuto fuori da un collegio, quindi…”

“Perché non fai una campagna più ampia sulle protesi che hai costruito e che stai perfezionando? O sugli attrezzi medici?” 

Tony era stupito dalle parole che uscivano da quelle labbra. Non credeva che l’uomo avesse letto anche altri articoli su di lui, non solo quelli in cui erano coinvolti i suoi scandali. Di solito nessuno andava oltre alla prima pagina di Google, e quella pagina era ricoperta solo dalle notizie negative su di lui.

“Sono notizie che non fanno vendere i giornali. Al massimo sono notizie che finiscono su riviste specifiche, ma che vengono lette solo da una ristretta cerchia di persone.” Aveva velocemente bevuto il caffè che gli era rimasto. Ora poteva avere una scusa e ritornare in cucina per prenderne altro. Oppure trovare qualche altro tipo di scusa e andarsene e non dover fare conversazioni serie e personali con Steve. Non era bravo in quel tipo di conversazioni. Non sapeva mai fino a che punto poteva aprirsi, perché fin troppe volte era stato pugnalato alle spalle. “Le notizie in campo scientifico fanno notizia solo quando provocano qualche tragedia. Prendi come esempio gli esperimenti del dottor Banner sulle radiazioni gamma! La gente neppure sa cosa siano i raggi gamma! Non sa che vengono usati per la sterilizzazione dei strumenti chirurgici, oppure per uccidere i batteri in vari cibi per mantenerne il più a lungo la freschezza! Per non parlare del loro paradossale utilizzo nella cura di alcuni tipi di cancro nonostante essi siano cancerogeni! Eppure di questo non si parla, non si sa nulla. A nessuno interessa! Però il momento in cui il laboratorio del dottor Banner esplode, causando qualche morto e una piccola fuoriuscita di radiazioni, che per la cronaca non sono così alte per poter essere nocive agli altri, tutti urlano al mostro e l’uomo ora deve nascondersi solo dio sa dove. Eppure stava facendo molti passi in avanti nelle sue ricerche. Stava arrivando ad un punto di svolta, e poi puff. Tutto svanito per colpa di un incidente.”

Steve aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia come spesso aveva fatto in quei pochi giorni.

“Mi sembra di aver letto anche il tuo nome accanto a quello del dottor Banner.”

“Potrei aver finanziato qualche sua ricerca.” Si era grattato la nuca imbarazzato. “Sì, anche quella sulle radiazioni gamma. Sai com’è. Tra uomini di scienza ci si conosce un po’ tutti, e conosco Bruce da tantissimi anni. Non ho potuto dirgli di no quando mi ha chiesto una mano.”

“Deduco che tu sia molto diverso da ciò che scrivono i giornali di te, signor Stark.” 

“Oh, no. Spesso quello che scrivono è giusto, Capitano Rogers. Amo le belle donne, le macchine sportive e molto costose. Spendo soldi in modo molto discutibili, come comprando anche orologi molto costosi che poi indosso molto raramente.”

Steve gli aveva sorriso e Tony si era bloccato per poterlo guardare. Era illegale sorridere così, Tony ne era sempre più sicuro. 

“Stark, perché vuoi sembrare peggiore di quello che sei?”

“Perché è quello a cui la gente si appiglia quando si tratta di me. Anche perché certe cose sono difficili da dimenticare e sono per tutti il Mercante di Morte ancora oggi. Di solito mi va anche bene, perché ormai sono abituato. Non mi piace quando mettono in mezzo le persone a me vicine.”

“Se tu fossi davvero tutto quello che i giornali dicono di te, non credo che Bucky e Nat si sarebbero presi tutto questo disturbo.”

Tony aveva deglutito. Aveva solo per un istante guardato Steve, e poi aveva guardato nuovamente oltre la ringhiera del portico per osservare Peter e Krypto.

“Barnes non fa che tessere le tue lodi, Capitano. Se non stesse con Natasha oserei quasi dire che abbia una cotta stratosferica per te.”

“Per l’amor del Cielo, Stark! Potrebbe essere mio fratello!” Steve aveva ridacchiato e poi lo aveva guardato. Tony sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé. “Bucky ed io siamo cresciuti insieme. Siamo sempre stati insieme. Abbiamo anche avuto la brutta idea di arruolarci insieme.” Aveva scosso la testa e si era alzato dalla poltrona. Aveva guardato Peter che si stava avvicinando, Krypto sempre al suo fianco. E Tony si rendeva conto che questa volta il passo falso non si poteva riportare indietro. 

“Ehi, Steve! Stavo pensando che Tony potrebbe dare un’occhiata al trattore e vedere se riesce a rimetterlo in funzione.”

Tony aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, guardando il ragazzo con poca convinzione.

“Beh, sei un meccanico, no?”

“Ingegnere meccanico, grazie. Ho finito un’università per questo. Oltre che per le altre cose.” Tony aveva fatto un gesto con la mano, lo stesso che faceva quando i giornalisti gli davano noia su qualche inesattezza di cui parlavano. Peter lo guardava sorridendo.

“Resta il fatto che sei un meccanico. Quindi ripari le cose.” Il ragazzo si era appoggiato ad uno dei pali di legno che sosteneva il portico. “E poi ho letto abbastanza articoli su di te da sapere che costruisci cose meccaniche. Come i tuoi robot. L’hai detto tu stesso che il primo lo hai costruito all’università, quindi cosa vuoi che sia dare uno sguardo al vecchio motore di un trattore?”

Tony aveva osservato il ragazzo per qualche istante. Questi gli sorrideva come risposta. Anche il cane pareva sorridergli, seduto accanto a Peter. 

“Rogers, questo dove l’hai trovato? Sembra di stare con un me molto più giovane.” Aveva spostato lo sguardo sull’uomo che gli stava accanto e anche lui sembrava divertito.

“Nel Queens. E dio ci aiuti se è come te.”

C’era qualcosa nel sorriso di Steve che era fuori posto. C’era qualcosa che non doveva esistere. Eppure quando Steve gli rivolgeva un sorriso, il suo cuore batteva più forte e si sentiva irrimediabilmente stupido.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

Non aveva dormito molto quella notte. Un po’ era abitudine. Un po’ erano i pensieri che tenevano il suo cervello continuamente in funzione.

Aveva provato a lavorare. La voce del suo AI gli aveva tenuto compagnia per un po’, ma non era la stessa cosa. Non era come stare nella sua officina. La musica sparata a tutto volume e J.A.R.V.I.S. che gli intimava di andare a dormire perché non aveva dormito da tot ore. Oppure che gli ricordava di mangiare qualcosa. L’intelligenza artificiale gli aveva solo chiesto come stava. Lo aveva poi informato di cosa stesse succedendo alla Stark Tower e di come Natasha si stesse occupando magistralmente di tutto. Nulla che non si sarebbe aspettato dall’ex agente segreto. Tony era anche sicuro che avesse mantenuto i contatti con i suoi ex colleghi e che li avesse ingaggiati anche questa volta per risolvere i suoi problemi. 

Anche se spesso le diceva il contrario, di Natasha si fidava. Sapeva che stesse facendo tutto il possibile per il suo bene. Anche spedirlo lì era per il suo bene. Lo sapeva benissimo. Erano solo pochi giorni, ma già gli sembrava di impazzire. Non era abituato alle persone. Non era abituato agli sconosciuti che si comportavano normalmente con lui. Di solito gli ci volevano mesi prima di abituarsi ad una persona e permetterle di avere dei contatti normali con lui. Aveva passato tutta la propria vita cercando di non avere legami con troppe persone, perché suo padre gli aveva sempre ripetuto che non ci si poteva fidare di nessuno. Che tutti gli si sarebbero avvicinati solo per avere qualcosa in cambio. Era così che funzionava per i Stark. E così era stato troppe volte. I suoi amici si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano. E alcuni non era più sicuro di poterli considerare tali.

Un rumore in corridoio lo aveva distratto dall’articolo che stava leggendo. Ovviamente tutta la colpa dell’accaduto la davano a lui. Nessuno si era mai chiesto chi avesse sedotto chi, ma quella era solo colpa sua e della sua poco carina reputazione in merito alle sue conquiste sessuali. Aveva appoggiato il tablet sul letto e si era alzato per sbirciare dalla porta e vedere Steve scendere le scale.

Erano le 5 del mattino. Di domenica mattina. Le persone normali dormivano a quell’ora. 

I rumori successivi erano la porta di casa che si apriva e chiudeva e Krypto che abbaiava felice. Si era passato una mano tra i capelli. Se Steve era sveglio allora poteva scendere in cucina senza rischiare di svegliarlo. Con Peter non aveva questi problemi. Aveva notato la sera prima che una volta che il ragazzo si addormentava non lo svegliava nulla. 

Vedere Steve Rogers prendere in braccio Peter per portarlo a letto era qualcosa di così dannatamente domestico che risvegliava delle sensazioni strane in lui. Soprattutto visto che anche lui aveva preso parte in quell’azione, aprendo la porta della stanza e scostando le coperte. Ed era sotto quel tetto solo da qualche giorno.

Aveva paura di quanto velocemente si stava abituando a tutto quello. Non era da lui. Non era assolutamente da lui fare una cosa simile. Avere degli orari. Delle regole da rispettare. E stranamente non si stava neppure ribellando. Le seguiva, le rispettava, e prendeva per i fondelli l’uomo che gliele ripeteva in continuazione. Era riuscito a non farsi odiare ulteriormente da Steve. E Peter era una compagnia piacevole. Scientificamente curioso tanto quanto lo era lui, avevano passato diverse ore immersi in discorsi ai quali Steve aveva solo scosso la testa. 

Tutto in qualche giorno. 

La casa era immersa nel silenzio quando era sceso. Era entrato in cucina per preparare almeno il caffè. La colazione l’avrebbe lasciata in mani più esperte, evitando così di bruciare la casa. Sul tavolo c’erano ancora i libri di Peter, abbandonati quando il ragazzo si era stancato dei compiti e li aveva raggiunti in soggiorno dove loro stavano litigando su cosa guardare in televisione. Ripensandoci ora, l’ultima volta che aveva litigato con qualcuno per la televisione era stato ai tempi dell’università, quando divideva la stanza con Rhodes. Poi non aveva più praticamente guardato la televisione con qualcuno. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., per caso sai dove si trova Rhodey adesso?”

“Il colonnello Rhodes, in questo momento si trova a Washington, signore. Le sconsiglierei di telefonargli ora perché sono le 5 e 31 di mattina.” La voce dell’AI era uscita dal cellulare che aveva in tasca. Durante la notte aveva lavorato per cercare di rendere J.A.R.V.I.S. operativo quasi quanto lo era alla Torre. Almeno così non sarebbe morto di noia durante le ore in cui era da solo.

“No, ma posso telefonargli più tardi.” Aveva preso una delle tazze che aveva lavato la sera precedente - questo concetto gli era ancora alieno - e l’aveva riempita di caffè e zucchero. “Ora credo che andrò ad ammirare il nostro prode Capitano che torna dalla sua corsa mattutina.” Tenendo cellulare e tazza in una mano era uscito in veranda pentendosi un po’ di non essersi messo qualcosa di più pesante addosso. Non aveva mai fatto troppo caso al fatto che l’aria mattutina potesse essere così fredda. Aveva passato buona parte della sua vita in California, ed era abituato all’eterna estate di Malibu.

“J., quando tornerò a New York secondo te Natasha mi farà tenere un cane?” Stava osservando in lontananza le figure di Steve e Krypto. E si chiedeva chi glielo facesse fare di correre a quell’ora.

“Dubito che la signorina Romanoff ne sarebbe entusiasta. E non lo sarei neppure io.”

Tony aveva ridacchiato, appoggiando il cellulare sul tavolino dopo aver spento l’applicazione che aveva usato per installare J.A.R.V.I.S..

Si era messo più comodo sulla poltrona, sorseggiando il liquido caldo e permettendo al suo cervello di esplorare quella parte che di solito cercava di ignorare. Tony aveva provato di tutto nella propria vita. Alcool, droghe, sesso, erano stati per diverso tempo i suoi abituali compagni. Perché quando hai tutto e non hai niente, niente ha senso. Si era sempre lasciato trascinare dalla corrente e aveva fatto molte scelte sbagliate. Scelte che lo avevano portato alla situazione in cui si trovava ora e a cui non trovava rimedio. Scelte per cui quell’uomo mal sopportava la sua presenza, mentre lui voleva solo baciarlo ogni volta che Steve gli sorrideva.

Si era passato una mano sul viso. Se avesse osato fare anche solo una mossa in quella direzione era sicuro che si sarebbe svegliato all’ospedale con qualche osso rotto. E ci teneva alle proprie ossa. Molto più di quanto non potesse sembrare. Ed era ancora un po’ dolorante dai pugni del caro sindaco di neppure una settimana prima. 

Aveva chiuso gli occhi per qualche attimo cercato di capire cos’era andato storto in quegli ultimi mesi. Era stato tutto uguale. Lui e Pepper erano stati normali, come sempre. Non c’era nulla di strano. Il loro rapporto era sempre stato così. Pepper gestiva la sua azienda, lui sfornava idee. Si vedevano quando non erano impegnati, o meglio, quando Pepper non era impegnata visto che lui lavorava a casa. E tutto era normale tra di loro. 

Fino al mattino in cui Pepper aveva riempito i bagagli con le proprie cose ed aveva lasciato l’attico. 

“Come mai già sveglio?” La voce di Steve lo aveva riportato al presente, sperduto in mezzo al North Carolina. Aveva aperto gli occhi per ritrovarsi davanti agli occhi l’uomo più attraente che avesse mai visto e su cui non poteva usare il proprio fascino.

“Non ho neppure dormito, in realtà. Sono abituato a dormire pochissimo e ho dormito troppo negli ultimi giorni.” Gli aveva sorriso, almeno quello poteva farlo. “Tu invece? Ogni mattina una corsetta prima di colazione? Ora capisco tutti quei muscoli e quel fisico. Forse doverei prendere il tuo esempio, anche se preferisco bruciare le calorie in altro modo.”

“Oh, Stark.” Il biondo aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, pronunciando la sua voce con tono lamentoso. “Non sono neppure le sei di mattina e stai già facendo questo tipo di battute?”

“Capitano, io non ho mai specificato in quale modo!” Tony aveva ridacchiato. Quell’uomo era troppo  _ tutto _ . E se fosse stata una situazione normale ci avrebbe seriamente provato con lui. Ma non poteva. Per un miliardo di motivi diversi. Primo fra tutti: Steve Rogers sembrava spruzzare eterosessualità da ogni poro del suo corpo. “Potrei anche bruciare le calorie utilizzando il mio cervello. Sai com’è, sono un genio oltre ad essere un playboy.”

Steve si era passato una mano sul viso e Tony era sicuro di aver visto l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra.

“Ho preparato il caffè, se vuoi. La colazione la lascio nelle tue sapienti mani. Non vorrei bruciarti la casa o avvelenarvi.” 

Il biondo aveva sorriso, appoggiandosi contro la ringhiera. 

“Come fai a bere così tanto caffè e a non avere ancora avuto dei problemi al cuore o qualche intossicazione?”

“Assuefazione, temo. A volte non riesce più neppure a tenermi sveglio.” E come prova aveva bevuto un lungo sorso. 

Steve aveva nuovamente scosso la testa.

“Preparo qualcosa per noi adesso. La domenica Peter dorme sempre fino a tardi. Potresti venire ad aiutarmi, così magari impari qualcosa e non devi dipendere dagli altri per cibarti.”

“Hahahaha. Simpatico, Capitano. Molto simpatico. Dipendendo dagli altri faccio girare l’economia. Ordino molto spesso per asporto; cinese, pizza. Ogni tanto assumo qualche cuoco per occuparsi della mia alimentazione. Anche se fin troppo spesso non ne ho bisogno. Bastano il caffè e altre schifezze.” Si era però alzato, e aveva seguito il biondo in casa. Steve sorrideva e scuoteva la testa. Erano passi in avanti. Erano tanti passi in avanti. “Ogni tanto cucina anche Natasha. Anche se raramente, per fortuna. Cerca di farmi mangiare le verdure. Ci rendiamo conto? Verdure!”

“Oddio, Stark. Sei peggio di un adolescente. Mi sembra di sentire Peter.” Steve si era voltato a guardarlo e continuava a sorridere. “Dammi cinque minuti, il tempo di fare una doccia e cambiarmi, e preparo dei pancake.”

“Per quei pancake potrei aspettare fino alla fine dei tempi.” Aveva sorriso di rimando e aveva osservato l’uomo che saliva le scale. 

Era vero però quello che gli aveva detto e si sentiva così stupido ad alimentare quella stupida cotta che si era preso per Steve Rogers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve Rogers era un uomo assurdo. Avevano passato la domenica come aveva visto fare alle famiglie solo nei film. Per lui la domenica era un giorno come gli altri. Era sempre chiuso nella propria officina. Festivo o feriale che fosse poco importava. 

Steve Rogers aveva invece messo bene in chiaro che l’unico lavoro possibile era quello di Peter se doveva finire i compiti. Per il resto era un giorno di riposo.

Avevano passato la domenica in giardino. Steve che insegnava a Peter a giocare a baseball. Krypto che riprendeva tutte le palle che scappavano al ragazzo per riportarle. Peter che si lamentava perché avrebbe preferito  _ fare scienza _ con Tony Stark. Tony che li guardava e rideva e si rifiutava di scendere dal portico per raggiungerli e farsi umiliare. Avevano mangiato sotto il portico il pranzo che Steve aveva preparato mentre loro finalmente parlavano di scienza e non di sport. Solo che dopo pranzo erano stati trascinati da Steve in salotto per vedere una partita di baseball di cui a loro proprio non interessava nulla. Tony aveva fatto presente più volte di quanto quel gioco fosse solo fortuna. Vedere una palla tanto piccola, lanciata a quella velocità, riuscire poi a colpirla, centrare l’angolo giusto… Pura fortuna. Avevano ordinato un paio di pizze per cena, spostandosi nuovamente sotto il portico. Birra per gli adulti e Coca-Cola per Peter. E Krypto che cercava di rubare le croste che Peter non mangiava. 

Si era passato una mano tra i capelli mentre osservava il pick-up nero di Steve allontanarsi. Peter aveva appena smesso si sporgersi dal finestrino per salutarlo e tutto quello era troppo strano. Il ragazzo era davvero felice della sua presenza. Sembrava davvero divertito ed incuriosito dalle loro conversazioni. E aveva deciso che Peter, volente o meno, avrebbe dovuto accettare l’aiuto che gli avrebbe dato per l’università. Non gli interessava minimamente - mentiva, perché in realtà era terribilmente curioso - cosa fosse successo al ragazzo per farlo trasferire in quel posto, ma non avrebbe permesso che tanto genio andasse sprecato. Farlo ammettere al MIT, con o senza borsa di studio, sarebbe stata una passeggiata. Avrebbe solo dovuto fare un paio di telefonate, ma sapeva esattamente chi chiamare.

Era solo il quarto giorno della sua presenza in quella casa e lui stava già affezionandosi a Peter. 

“Trattore. Devo far funzionare il trattore.” Si era passato una mano sugli occhi, scendendo i gradini e andando verso il garage. Almeno poteva passare il tempo così. Aveva già impostato J.A.R.V.I.S. affinché si occupasse di alcuni test da fare ad un paio di progetti e sapeva che l’AI avrebbe fatto un ottimo lavoro. E con solo il proprio portatile lui non sarebbe riuscito a fare lo stesso. 

Gli mancava la sua officina. Gli mancava restarsene al sicuro tra quelle mura con i propri robot. Ed erano solo quattro giorni. Gli sembravano molti di più.

Il cane gli trotterellava accanto mentre con tutta la calma del mondo percorreva la distanza tra garage e fienile. Aveva preso la valigetta degli attrezzi, sperando che quella gli bastasse per rimettere in moto quello che poi si era rivelato essere un pezzo di antiquariato. Non che questo comportasse un qualche ostacolo. 

Peter aveva ragione. Era un meccanico. Adorava costruire con le proprie mani. Adorava quando le cose che costruiva funzionavano. Adorava quando le mani gli facevano male perché aveva per troppo tenuto in mano degli attrezzi sporchi di olio e grasso. E poco gli importava quando finiva per sporcarsi. Adorava lavorare con motori et similia. Era così facile farli funzionare.

L’esatto contrario delle relazioni interpersonali. Quelle non sapeva mai come farle funzionare. Non ci era mai riuscito da bambino. Non aveva mai fatto amicizia con gli altri ragazzi in collegio. Non ci era riuscito da adolescente. L’unico suo amico era stato Rhodey. L’unico a cui non interessava perché erede dell’impero economico degli Stark. E da adulto erano stati gli altri a far funzionare le cose per lui. Era stato sempre fin troppo scostante, ma gli altri hanno fatto di tutto per superare tutte le sue barriere. E quando faceva dei passi falsi con le persone non sapeva mai come rimediare. Non poteva prendere un cacciavite o una chiave inglese. Non poteva smontare e rimettere a posto tutto quello che non andava. 

E lui si sentiva sempre perso.

Un giorno anche Rhodes e Natasha avrebbero rinunciato a stargli dietro. Pepper lo aveva già fatto ed era stata fin troppo chiara nel dirgli che non c’era più nulla da fare. Lo avrebbero fatto anche gli altri e sarebbe morto nel modo in cui meritava. 

Da solo.

“Maledizione!” Aveva lanciato la chiave inglese con cui stava lavorando contro il muro. Non voleva pensare a Pepper, ma quando era da solo il pensiero si soffermava sempre su di lei. Erano passati quasi sei mesi e lui non riusciva ancora ad elaborare il tutto completamente. C’era una remota parte del suo cervello che quasi si rifiutava di accettare quale fosse la realtà dei fatti. Anche perché ci aveva tentato. Aveva provato a rimediare, ma non c’era stato nulla da fare. 

Era rimasto nuovamente da solo. E non aveva in effetti alcun motivo per tornare a New York. Avrebbe potuto ritornarsene in California e passare il resto della sua vita nella casa che aveva fatto costruire lì. Quella casa era stata la sua reggia nel suo periodo da scapolo incallito che non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettere la testa a posto. Ora avrebbe potuto esserlo di nuovo. Avrebbe facilmente trasferito tutti i propri attrezzi da New York a Malibu, e quelli che non erano trasportabili li avrebbe costruiti di nuovo con le proprie mani. 

Il suo cellulare aveva deciso in quel momento di rompere il silenzio surreale del granaio e lo aveva sfilato dalla tasca posteriore dopo essersi tolto i guanti.

“ _ Tony, dove sei? Alla Torre risponde solo la Romanoff e non mi vuole dire nulla. _ ”

Aveva sorriso. Gli faceva male il viso da tanto si erano distese le sue labbra.

“Se ti dico dove sono mi vieni a rapire? Ho bisogno di un principe azzurro in questo momento e sei l’unico a cui riesco a pensare. La strega cattiva mi ha portato in questo regno dimenticato da dio assieme al suo losco compare dicendo che era per il mio bene, ma sto respirando troppa aria pura. Sto anche mangiando e dormendo. Pensi che poi mi vogliano mangiare come in Hansel e Gretel?”

“ _ Tony, sono serio: dove sei? _ ”

“Non credo di potertelo dire se non te l’ha detto la mia spia preferita.”

“ _ Sono dall’altra parte del mondo ora. Anche volendo non potrei venire da te. Devo solo sapere dove sei. I mass media dicono che sei scomparso; per alcuni sei in Canada, per altri sei ai Caraibi. _ ”

“North Carolina.” Aveva risposto senza pensarci troppo. Quello al telefono era Rhodes. Quello era il suo unico amico da più di trent’anni. E se gli aveva telefonato, voleva dire che era davvero preoccupato per lui.

“ _ North Carolina? _ ”

“Avrei preferito il Kansas a questo punto. Almeno avrei potuto fare delle battute schifose su scarpette rosse o gente dalle mutande indossate sopra i costumi da supereroi, ma sono finito in North Carolina.” Tony aveva sospirato, appoggiandosi contro il trattore su cui stava lavorando da un paio d’ore. “Ti ricordi della mia vacanza di Afghanistan, no? Bene, sono ospite di un veterano che tra le altre cose era lì con te mentre mi cercavate. Un amico di Barnes. Ha una casetta carina. Troppo rustica per i miei gusti, ma non ci posso fare nulla. Io avrei preferito tornarmene in California oppure fuggire in qualche luogo esotico e restarmene lì a prendere il sole e bere cocktail da mattina a sera, ma Natasha ha pensato diversamente. Sono all’aria aperta, Rhodey. Ti rendi conto? Aria aperta!”

“ _ Mi pare che tu stia bene, tutto sommato. Temevo stessi molto peggio. _ ”

Aveva sentito Rhodes sospirare e sapeva a cosa si riferisse. Lo aveva visto più volte bere fino a perdere conoscenza solo per sfuggire ai problemi che gli si presentavano davanti. 

“Mi è vietato toccare l’alcool, a parte una birra con la pizza. Mi sembra di essere tornato ad essere un ragazzino che è costretto a seguire le regole.” Aveva scosso la testa, spostandosi dal vecchio trattore per recuperare la chiave inglese che aveva lanciato poco prima. “Siamo in tre. Rogers si sta occupando di un ragazzo. Ha anche un cane. E ora sono nel granaio per cercare di far funzionare un trattore che sembra arrivare direttamente dal periodo bellico. E sto parlando della prima guerra mondiale.” 

“ _ Un trattore? _ ” Il tono titubante di Rhodes lo aveva fatto sorridere. “ _ Un ragazzo? Tony, siamo sicuri che sia un ambiente congeniale per te? Tu odi tutti quelli che sono giovani, bambini o adolescenti che siano. _ ”

“E’ un nerd, Rhodey! Parliamo solo per citazioni e Steve impazzisce e rotea gli occhi!”

“ _ Steve? _ ” Rhodes aveva ripetuto il nome e aveva sospirato ancora. “ _ Ti prego, non fare nulla di stupido. _ ”

“Quanto vi voglio bene quando me lo ripetete tutti quanti.”

“ _ Il problema è che ti conosciamo troppo bene e sappiamo che fai molte scelte stupide senza pensarci. _ ” L’uomo dall’altra parte della linea aveva fatto un’altra pausa. “ _ Fai solo scelte stupide _ .”

“Le mie scelte sono sempre giuste nel momento in cui le faccio. Sono le conseguenze che spesso non sono quelle che ho immaginato.” Aveva osservato il motore su cui stava lavorando. Se solo tutto fosse stato così semplice. In quel momento sapeva esattamente dove dovesse mettere le mani. Sapeva quali bulloni allentare, quali pezzi togliere e quali lasciare dov’erano. Le macchine non poteva rovinarle. Poteva solo migliorare le loro prestazioni. “Quando torni negli States fammi sapere. Ho bisogno di vedere almeno una faccia amica.”

“ _ Tornerò il prima possibile e verrò a vedere dove ti ha spedito Natasha. _ ”

Aveva sospirato quando Rhodes aveva chiuso la chiamata. Anche quando non condivideva le sue scelte e Tony aveva fatto qualcosa di molto sbagliato, Rhodes era sempre stato dalla sua parte. Anche quando non aveva potuto schierarsi apertamente dalla sua parte, non aveva fatto nulla per opporglisi. Lo aveva sempre sostenuto come meglio poteva. E anche ora, il semplice sentire la sua voce lo aveva rassicurato. Tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio, come sempre.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

Mercoledì pomeriggio Steve era ritornato dal lavoro da solo, più tardi rispetto al solito perché c’erano gli allenamenti della squadra di football. Tony non si era neppure reso conto di che ora fosse, ancora perso dietro al motore del vecchio trattore. Steve si era offerto di passare in ferramenta o dal meccanico per comprare ciò che gli mancava, ma Tony lo aveva bloccato subito, dicendogli che ormai quella era diventata una sfida personale e che voleva farlo funzionare con ciò che aveva trovato in garage.

Era uscito dal granaio quando aveva sentito il motore del pick up che si spegneva. Con uno straccio che aveva visto giorni molto migliori si stava pulendo le mani.

“Sbaglio o hai perso il bimboragno da qualche parte?”

Gli occhi di Steve erano subito su di lui e c’era una piccola parte del suo cervello che gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto essere più presentabile, che magari poteva mettersi quella maglietta che gli segnava i punti giusti al posto di quella orrenda camicia a scacchi che gli aveva dato Steve. Camicia di Steve. Il suo cervello aveva avuto un momentaneo blackout quando il biondo, dispiaciuto perché Tony aveva sporcato una delle proprie maglie con grasso e olio, gli aveva dato una sua vecchia camicia. Era solo una vecchissima camicia. Una che non avrebbe indossato neppure se lo avessero pagato. Invece eccolo lì per il secondo giorno di fila con quella addosso, ancora più sporca rispetto al giorno prima, appoggiato allo stupite della porta del granaio ad osservare il veterano.

“Rientra dopo cena. E’ venuto a trovarlo un suo amico da New York.” Steve gli si era avvicinato. Sorrideva lievemente e Tony doveva davvero scappare da quel posto. Non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere ancora a lungo l’attrazione che provava per il biondo. 

“E gli permetti di rientrare dopo cena nel bel mezzo della settimana? Capitano, sono stupito!” Si era portato una mano al petto, facendo finta di essere sconvolto, mentre l’uomo che aveva di fronte roteava gli occhi e sorrideva ancora. Da qualche parte doveva esistere una legge che vietava alle persone di essere così attraenti anche quando non facevano nulla per esserlo.

“E’ un’occasione speciale. E poi non rientrerà più tardi delle 22 e sappiamo entrambi che va a dormire tardi ogni sera.”

“Oh, Steven, il nostro ragazzo sta crescendo se esce durante la settimana e il giorno dopo ha scuola.” 

Steve aveva ridacchiato e Tony gli aveva sorriso. Poteva far finta che andasse tutto bene. Poteva convincersi che quella sarebbe stata la sua vita. Almeno per il tempo che avrebbe trascorso lì poteva credere che quella fosse casa sua. Anche se non c’era nulla che urlasse Tony Stark da ogni angolo. Era tutto troppo anonimo, ma poteva andargli bene. Poteva essere la cosa giusta in quel momento.

“Sei impossibile, Stark.” Era illegale anche il modo in cui si passava la mano tra i capelli e si leccava le labbra. “Vuoi del caffè? O qualcosa da mangiare?”

“Ho pranzato poco fa a dire il vero. Oh, non guardarmi così. E’ già tanto che io mi sia ricordato di farlo. Però il caffè lo bevo più che volentieri.” Gli aveva sorriso, avvicinandoglisi un po’. Steve sembrava di buonumore, nonostante l’assenza di Peter. 

Aveva notato in quei pochi giorni che il biondo era particolarmente rilassato quando Peter era con lui. Poco importava se il ragazzo parlasse, studiasse, dormisse. Questo era anche possibile perché quel ragazzo era quasi sempre sorridente e di buon umore. Tony era il primo a sapere che fin troppo spesso i sorrisi nascondevano delle ferite molto profonde e Steve gli aveva detto che a Peter era successo qualcosa a New York. 

Aveva seguito il biondo in casa. Steve aveva abbandonato la borsa a tracolla con cui andava a scuola su una sedia della cucina mentre si avvicinava al mobile per rifare il caffè che Tony aveva finito.

“Penso di non essere il primo che te lo dice, ma non credi di bere troppo caffè? Non credo possa fare bene al tuo cuore.” 

Tony lo aveva visto irrigidirsi per un attimo, passarsi una mano sugli occhi, e poi girarsi verso di lui.

“Scusami, non sono affari miei. Ho solo pensato che…”

“Ehi, Capitano.” Gli aveva messo una mano sul braccio. Aveva osato quel contatto fisico, e ora non voleva spostare la mano. “Il mio cuore è un problema di dominio pubblico e no, bere così tanto caffè non mi fa affatto bene, ma non mi fa neppure troppo male visto quanto ne bevo da anni.” Aveva sorriso un po’ e Steve lo aveva guardato. “Ti ho detto, assuefazione. Ormai credo di berlo per abitudine più che per vera dipendenza o sai tu cosa.”

Steve aveva spostato lo sguardo e aveva annuito leggermente.

“Oddio, mi hai davvero googlato! Quante ore hai passato a guardare il mio bel faccino su internet? Potevi tranquillamente attraversare il corridoio ed entrare in camera mia per guardarmi dal vivo. Sono meglio dal vivo, no?”

“Sei impossibile dal vivo.” Steve aveva sbuffato tra i denti quella che sembrava una risata e aveva scosso la testa. “Non dovevo accettare di aiutare Natasha. Avrei dovuto dirle di no, così mi sarei almeno risparmiato un sacco di mal di testa.”

“Conosco un ottimo rimedio al mal di testa.” Si sarebbe pentito delle sue stesse parole. Ne era certo. Ma non riusciva a fermare la propria lingua. “Sai, l’ipofisi produce le endorfine, che hanno proprietà analgesiche e fisiologiche simili alla morfina. Vengono rilasciate durante particolari attività fisiche. Per placare quindi un banale mal di testa basta del sesso.”

“Tony…” Il biondo aveva mormorato, passandosi le dita sugli occhi. “Sul serio? Sei impossibile, vedi? E fai di tutto per mettermi in imbarazzo!”

“Mi hai appena chiamato per nome. Per la prima volta.” Tony aveva sorriso guardando l’uomo che gli stava accanto, La sua mano era ancora sul braccio di Steve e non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. “Devo dire che il mio nome pronunciato da te suona bene.”

Non voleva dirlo, non voleva crederci, ma gli sembrava che le guance dell’ex soldato fossero lievemente arrossite. E questo stranamente lo faceva sentire felice.

“E’ colpa di Peter. Lui ti chiama sempre per nome, e parla in continuazione di te.” Steve lo aveva guardato solo per un istante, indaffarato subito dopo con la preparazione della caffettiera. “Forse la tua presenza qui non è completamente negativa. Per te sì. Per lui no.”

“E per te?”

Doveva stare zitto. Non doveva porgere domande di cui poi si sarebbe pentito e di cui non era sicuro di voler sentire le risposte. Doveva piuttosto trovare una scusa e andarsene subito da quella stanza, poteva magari salire in camera sua con la scusa che doveva cambiarsi. Oppure inventarsi che aveva dimenticato qualcosa nel granaio, così avrebbe potuto sbattere la testa contro il muro con tutta la calma del mondo, dandosi dell’idiota. Perché era quello che era. 

“Non lo so.” Steve non lo guardava. Aveva allungato il braccio per prendere due tazze dal mobile; una era la sua con il logo della Stark Industries, l’altra aveva stampata sopra la bandiera americana. Le aveva appoggiate sul ripiano. Aveva messo lo zucchero. E sapeva esattamente quanto zucchero mettere nella tazza di Tony. Tutti credevano che lui bevesse caffè amaro, mentre Steve aveva notato che non era così. “Sei una costante incognita. Non so neppure se questo è il vero te o se è soltanto una delle tante maschere di Tony Stark.” Aveva versato il caffè appena preparato e gli aveva porto una tazza che lui aveva subito accettato. E Tony lo guardava, quasi incredulo. “Mi credi davvero così stupido, Stark? Tu sei anche quello che la stampa scrive di te, ma non solo. Abbiamo avuto una conversazione al riguardo solo pochi giorni fa e sembravi sincero nelle tue risposte.”

“Sei un uomo dalle mille sorprese, Rogers. Il primo giorno credevo mi avresti ucciso nel sonno da come mi guardavi. So di non essere proprio una presenza adatta ad un ragazzo, anche se con Peter abbiamo parlato solo di cose da nerd.” Aveva sorseggiato il proprio caffè lentamente, stando attento a non scottarsi. E voleva soltanto fuggire di nuovo. “Non sono un buon esempio né per gli adulti e figuriamoci per i più giovani.”

“Non lo sei, ma lo sei.” Steve aveva sospirato,  spostandosi dal mobile e uscendo subito dopo dalla cucina.

Tony era rimasto a fissare il punto in cui Steve era rimasto fino ad un attimo prima. Ripeteva quelle sei parole nella propria testa, fino a quando non si era spostato anche lui e lo aveva seguito sotto il portico. Aveva notato che Steve adorava passare del tempo lì.

“Capitano, quello doveva essere un complimento? No, perché se era un complimento credo di essermi emozionato come una ragazzina quando il ragazzo più figo della scuola la invita al ballo di fine anno.”

Steve, seduto su quella che doveva essere la sua poltrona preferita, aveva riso e lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi.

“Sembra quasi che tu ci stia provando con me, Stark.”

“Non essere ridicolo. Se lo avessi fatto seriamente probabilmente non avremmo lasciato il tuo letto da diversi giorni.”

“Qualcuno è molto convinto delle proprie capacità.”

“Oh, Capitano. Un uomo come te potrei cavalcarlo per giorni senza stancarmene mai.”

Steve aveva quasi sputato il caffè che aveva bevuto giusto in quel momento. Il suo viso era diventato rosso, e non era solo per il fatto che si era quasi strozzato con il liquido caldo.

“Stark!”

“Cosa? Non ho detto nulla di male mi pare! Ho solo constatato la realtà dei fatti! Cioè, guardati! Chiunque nel pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali lo penserebbe! Ma se preferisci la classica posizione del missionario, per me va bene. Non me ne lamenterei affatto.” Non sapeva più quale fosse la verità e quale lo scherzo. Però vedere Steve così imbarazzato sarebbe stata un’ottima immagine mentale su cui masturbarsi la notte. Questo era poco ma certo.

“Ora chiamo i giornalisti e gli dico dove sei e cosa stai facendo.”

“Che ci sto provando con uno degli uomini più attraenti che abbia mai visto? Fai pure, gli daresti solo le conferme che cercano da anni. Piuttosto, tu non hai mai pensato di fare, che ne so, il modello di intimo? O di posare direttamente nudo per un calendario?”

Steve aveva chiuso gli occhi, scuotendo la testa sorridendo.

“L’ho detto che sei impossibile. Più che impossibile. Come fa Natasha a sopportarti?”

“La pago bene e le compro dei vestiti.” Aveva sorriso e si era appoggiato alla ringhiera lignea. 

“Sì, come se Nat si facesse corrompere da queste cose.” 

“Le compro i vestiti solo perché so quanto li adora. Quando resta alla Torre fino a tardi, a volte sfogliamo delle riviste assieme e lei non fa che lamentarsi dell’assurdità di far pagare dei vestiti così tanto. Anche se so che le piacciono da morire. E allora per puro caso si ritrova un vestito nuovo per ogni gala a cui mi deve accompagnare.” Si era voltato per un attimo soltanto, guardando il giardino circondato dagli alberi, la strada sterrata, qualche cespuglio di rose poco curate. “Posso farti una domanda?”

Aveva guardato di nuovo Steve e questi gli aveva annuito come risposta.

“Perché qui? Perché una fattoria che nessuno lavora? Ti ho googlato anch’io, anche se me l’ha detto anche Barnes. So che a Brooklyn hai un appartamento. Quindi perché qui? Perché in mezzo al nulla?”

Aveva notato Steve stringere le mani attorno alla tazza di caffè. L’uomo non lo guardava. Osservava il giardino poco curato.

“Perché non volevo più stare a New York dopo essere ritornato dall’Afghanistan. C’era troppo rumore, troppo caos. E Peggy ha avuto l’idea di allontanarci da tutto quello per qualche tempo.”

“Peggy?”

“La mia ex moglie.” Steve lo aveva guardato. “Ci siamo conosciuti nell’esercito, e sposati poco dopo. Mi sono arruolato subito dopo aver finito l’accademia d’arte, perché diciamocelo, con l’arte non mangi. Bucky si era arruolato poco prima di me e questo mi ha convinto a farlo.” Aveva scosso la testa. “Peggy era la donna più bella che avessi mai visto, ed è stata lei a fare il primo passo invitandomi a ballare.”

Steve lo aveva guardato e lui non riusciva a leggere il suo sguardo. Non lo capiva in alcun modo.

“Eravamo già sposati quando Bucky ed io siamo partiti per l’Afghanistan nel 2008. La distanza durante le missioni non ci ha mai spaventato ed avevamo sempre la certezza che saremo ritornati a casa.”

L’Afghanistan lo avrebbe perseguitato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Di questo Tony era ormai certo.

“Ha detto che non sono più l’uomo che aveva sposato e che era stanca di restarsene rintanata per sempre in questo posto.” Steve si era alzato e gli si era avvicinato, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera accanto a lui. “Questo posto doveva essere solo una transizione, una terapia, un aiuto per la sindrome da stress post traumatico. Doveva essere qualcosa che mi avrebbe fatto distrarre da tutto. Avevo però seriamente pensato di renderlo un ranch, comprare cavalli e bestiame, lavorare la terra. Ma anche quello era solo scappare.”

“Però saresti stato sexy a cavallo con un lazzo in mano a rincorrere tori.”

Il biondo aveva sorriso, colpendo un po’ la sua spalla con la propria. 

“L’ha detto anche Bucky e Peggy aveva solo roteato gli occhi. Credo che a lei non sia mai piaciuta davvero l’idea di restare qui per sempre. E’ una donna d’azione e non ce la vedo a fare la casalinga in un posto come questo.”

“Chi ha lasciato chi?”

“Lei.” Steve aveva sospirato. “Ora lavora per la CIA. Ogni tanto ci sentiamo ancora.”

Tony doveva aver fatto una smorfia perché Steve aveva inarcato un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. 

“Anche se abbiamo divorziato non vuol dire che lo abbiamo fatto litigando, e le sono ancora molto affezionato anche se sono passati 4 anni. E se scopre che sei qui ti dovrò nascondere da qualche parte. Non vorrei farti subire l’ira di Margaret Carter nemmeno se tu fossi il mio peggior nemico. Sarebbe capace di uccidere anche uno come te con solo le parole.”

“Peggio della nostra cara spia russa?”

“Sono molto simili. Non vorrei avere contro nessuna delle due.”

“Oh, perché non hai mai incontrato Pepper.”

Si era morso il labbro non appena aveva pronunciato quel nome. Era riuscito a cambiare discorso l’ultima volta che Steve l’aveva nominata. Poi non ne avevano più parlato. L’avevano lasciata da parte, come un argomento molto scomodo. E forse era ancora un tabù.

“Non so cosa sia successo tra te e la signorina Potts, Tony, ma davvero non puoi fare nulla per riconquistarla?”

“Stavolta non credo. E’ colpa mia. Lei dice che sono difficile, che non è facile avere un rapporto normale con me. Da un punto di vista è vero. Tendo a dimenticare gli impegni quando mi rinchiudo nella mia officina. Se non avessi Natasha e un’intelligenza artificiale che si occupano di me sarei sicuramente già morto di fame o di fatica. O di entrambe le cose combinate. Sai che Natasha era stata mandata dai servizi segreti per spiarmi?” Aveva guardato il biondo, inarcando un sopracciglio e facendo una smorfia. “E lei ci stava riuscendo egregiamente con quel suo bel faccino.”

“Perché doveva spiarti? Cosa stavi facendo di così pericoloso?”

“Stavo morendo, Steve.” Aveva sbuffato. “Sei anni fa il mio cuore ha deciso che era il momento di giocarmi un brutto scherzo e sembrava non ci fosse molto da fare. Così certi miei comportamenti sono risultati essere più eccentrici del solito e i piani alti hanno pensato che stessi costruendo qualche arma di distruzione di massa, presumo. L’Agente Romanoff doveva assicurarsi che non stessi facendo nulla di sbagliato, e se lo stessi facendo riferire tutto al proprio capo. Un uomo orribile, lascia che te lo dica.”

“Fury non è orribile.”

“Lo sapevo che non potevo fidarmi neppure di te. Lavorate tutti per la stessa gente? Ora scoprirò che sono di nuovo sotto il controllo di qualcuno, no? E’ anche Peter una spia? Li fanno così giovani ora?”

“Lo conosco grazie a Nat.” Steve aveva roteato gli occhi e poi lo aveva guardato. “Non tutto il mondo ti è nemico, lo sai questo?”

“Vallo a dire a mio padre e ai suoi bei insegnamenti sulla fiducia.” Tony lo aveva guardato a sua volta e Steve gli sorrideva un po’. Solo un lieve incurvarsi delle sue labbra. Un sorriso così delicato e triste che gli stringeva il cuore. “ _ Gli uomini Stark sono fatti di ferro _ . Me lo ripeteva sempre quando ero un bambino. Mi diceva che dovevo sempre essere indistruttibile perché in caso contrario qualcuno avrebbe approfittato delle mie debolezze e non potevo fidarmi di nessuno se non del mio intelletto. Grazie tante, mi sono fidato del suo braccio destro.” Aveva scosso la testa. “Nemmeno Howard sapeva scegliersi bene gli amici. Solo che lui era adulto e aveva più autorità. Io avevo appena 21 anni quando ho ereditato tutto, e mi sono fidato di un uomo che mi ha visto crescere. Uno dei peggiori errori della mia vita, e credimi, ne ho fatti tanti di errori tremendi.”

“Questo non lo metto in dubbio.” Steve aveva di nuovo colpito la sua spalla con la propria, restando questa volta appoggiato su di lui. E nella testa di Tony si stavano formando troppi film mentali su cosa poteva succedere in quel momento. La maggior parte erano degni di qualche rom-com che aveva visto in compagnia di Natasha e James.

“Sul serio, Rogers. Ho praticamente un unico amico e a volte non mi fido neppure di lui perché è un militare. Sono circondato da uomini in divisa, non è possibile.” Aveva mormorato l’ultima frase più a sé stesso che all’altro.

“Il Colonnello Rodhes è un brav’uomo. E non si è fermato finché non ti ha trovato.”

Tre mesi. Rhodes lo aveva cercato per tre mesi e alla fine lo aveva ritrovato, anche se Tony era riuscito ad evadere da solo con l’aiuto del proprio ingegno e di un uomo che ha dato la vita per salvarlo. 

Aveva chiuso gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul viso.

_ Sei un uomo che ha tutto e niente. _

Dopo tanti anni in cui aveva creduto di aver cambiato le cose, le parole di Yinsen erano risuonate nella sua mente. Di nuovo aveva tutto e niente, ed era di nuovo per colpa sua.

“In quella merdosa caverna un uomo è morto per permettere a me di salvarmi. Un uomo che probabilmente ha perso ciò che di più caro aveva al mondo per causa mia. Perché Stane vendeva le armi a destra e sinistra, senza distinzione di sorta. Forse proprio le mie armi hanno ucciso la sua famiglia. E lui cosa fa? Si sacrifica affinché io possa uscire da quel posto. Era un uomo fantastico. Era uno scienziato brillante. E muore per salvare me, che era meglio non fossi mai nato.”

“Non lo dire. Non lo dire mai più.” 

Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Steve e questi era più serio di quanto non lo avesse mai visto da quando lo aveva conosciuto. Neppure la prima sera era così serio.

“Non dire mai più una cosa del genere. Se sei vivo vuol dire che così doveva essere. Se tu fossi morto in quella caverna, chi avrebbe costruito il braccio di Bucky? O gli arti di tanti altri soldati e non? Chi avrebbe dedicato così tanti soldi alla ricerca medica? Di certo non Obadiah Stane, Tony.”

“Sono il Mercante di Morte, Steve. Questo nome non mi abbandonerà mai. Barnes ha perso il braccio per colpa mia. E tu hai divorziato per causa mia, per l’amor del cielo.”

“E’ solo un caso che tu sia il filo conduttore di questo. Eravamo soldati. Bucky poteva rimanere ferito in qualsiasi altra missione, e questo avrebbe avuto su di me le stesse ripercussioni. Bucky per me è molto importante. Anche quando non avevo nulla, avevo lui. E’ l’unica famiglia che mi sia rimasta e vederlo ferito a quel modo ha spezzato qualcosa. E se fosse morto? E se non si fosse mai ripreso?” Steve si era spostato mettendosi di fronte a lui per poterlo guardare meglio. “Invece lo ha fatto meglio di quanto non abbia fatto io. E per quanto sia paradossale, è stato grazie a te.” Il biondo aveva appoggiato il palmo aperto della propria mano sul suo petto, e Tony era sicuro che avrebbe potuto sentire il battito del suo cuore accelerare. “Tu personalmente gli hai costruito quel braccio. E grazie a te ha conosciuto Natasha. Sei un uomo molto migliore di quello che credi, Stark.”

Stava per farlo. Aveva aperto la bocca per dire qualcosa. L’aveva subito dopo chiusa. E Steve non si spostava. La sua mano era ancora sul suo petto. Sentiva il calore sprigionarsi da essa, o forse era solo la sua immaginazione, ma poco gli importava. Steve era di fronte a lui. E lui si era sporto verso l’altro uomo. Guardava i suoi occhi azzurri e non riusciva a staccarsi da essi. 

Stava davvero per farlo. Stava per baciare Steve Rogers e Steve Rogers non si stava spostando. Poteva già pregustare la sensazione che quelle labbra potevano avere contro le sue. Morbide. Sembravano morbide e lui voleva assaggiarle.

Il clacson di una macchina sconosciuta aveva spezzato la magia di quel momento. 

Steve si era spostato velocemente e lui si era voltato per maledire chiunque fosse arrivato in quel momento, solo per ritrovarsi di fronte a Peter che scendeva dalla macchina e uno sconosciuto che lo imitava.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony Stark iniziava a credere che quella casa stesse diventando troppo affollata mentre osservava una faccia nuova che si era aggiunta al tavolo della colazione. Non riusciva neppure a bere il proprio caffè perché non riusciva a smettere di guardare quello che si era presentato come Wade Wilson. E c’era così tanta tensione nell’aria che la si poteva tagliare con un coltello. 

Peter giocava con la propria colazione e Steve era nervoso. Tony si sentiva terribilmente fuori luogo e Wade sembrava totalmente incurante della situazione. 

“Steve, è solo Wade.” Peter aveva guardato il biondo, ma aveva subito riabbassato lo sguardo. 

“Non importa se è solo Wade. Nessuno doveva sapere che Stark è qui.”

“Capitano, è colpa mia perché non gli credevo e l’ho convinto a portarmi qui. Anche perché di solito dormo sempre qui quando vengo a trovare Peter. Non ho neppure pensato a prenotare un albergo. Quindi lo avrei incontrato in ogni caso.” Wade Wilson aveva puntato una forchetta contro Steve Rogers, e Tony aveva il terrore che sarebbe scoppiata una rissa.

“Ogni tanto sarebbe bene che tu telefonassi prima di presentarti qui.”

“Ma allora non sarebbe più una sorpresa.” Wade aveva sorriso a Steve, che per tutta risposta si era alzato da tavola ed era uscito dalla cucina. 

“Wade…” Peter aveva messo il broncio all’altro uomo. “Non farlo incazzare. Poi ci devo vivere io con lui.”

“Torna a New York con me.”

“Sai che non posso.” Il ragazzo aveva sospirato, bevendo subito dopo del succo d’arancia. E Tony si sentiva così terribilmente fuori luogo. C’era qualcosa che gli mancava. Una tessera del puzzle che stonava e che non riusciva ad incastrare. Osservava i due giovani che sedevano a tavola con lui e non capiva. “Vado a prepararmi.” 

Peter si era alzato e Wade lo aveva imitato immediatamente, seguendolo fuori dalla cucina. Sentiva i loro passi veloci sulle scale. Le parole basse, che dovevano rimanere solo tra di loro. 

Si era passato una mano tra i capelli osservando il disastro lasciato in tavola. Avrebbe dovuto mettere a posto lui. E si sentiva quasi preso per i fondelli. Gli sembrava di essere una casalinga in quel momento, mentre si alzava e spostava i piatti vuoti nel lavandino. Col marito che andava al lavoro incazzato, il figlio che nascondeva qualcosa e l’incognita di questo amico giunto da lontano. 

Forse era semplicemente annoiato. Forse doveva convincere questo Wade a portarlo a fare un giro da qualche parte. Magari a farsi raccontare qualcosa in più in modo da poter mettere insieme tutti i pezzi ed avere un quadro più generale della situazione. 

Steve era stato il primo a rientrare in cucina. Il cipiglio sul volto era tornato ed era troppo carino vederlo ora che per una volta non era rivolto a lui. 

Il biondo lo aveva guardato ma non aveva detto nulla. Non gli aveva praticamente rivolto la parola dalla sera precedente, da quando Peter e Wade avevano interrotto un momento che era ora troppo imbarazzante da affrontare. 

Quello era stato il passo sbagliato. Quello che aveva mandato tutto a rotoli. 

Aveva notato Steve aprire la bocca, ma l’aveva subito chiusa senza dire nulla. Si era passato una mano tra i capelli e aveva sospirato, per poi scuotere la testa.

“Noi andiamo. Credo che anche Wilson uscirà ad un certo punto. Lo fa sempre.” 

Tony lo aveva guardato e gli faceva quasi male essere trattato con tanta diffidenza all’improvviso. Proprio quando le cose sembravano andare bene e loro due avevano fatto dei passi da gigante. 

“Wade passa qui ogni tanto, sempre senza preavviso. Ed è colpa mia. Avrei dovuto prevederlo e dirgli di non farsi vedere per qualche tempo.” Si era morso un labbro e solo allora Tony si era avvicinato un po’.

“Capitano, non è un problema. Non potete modificare completamente la vostra vita solo perché io sono qui. E finché non chiama i giornalisti va tutto bene.”

“Non lo farà.”

“Allora non ci sono problemi.” 

Steve lo aveva guardato e lui si era perso in quei occhi azzurri. Era come guardare il cielo e perdersi era fin troppo facile. Anche se non gli piaceva molto il modo in cui lo stava guardando. Sembrava turbato. Sembrava fin troppo teso nel restare da solo con lui.

“Steve, se è per ieri non pensarci più. Ci mettiamo una pietra sopra e andiamo oltre. Non doveva succedere e non succederà più.”

Gli aveva sorriso cercando di essere convincente. Doveva convincere entrambi di quelle parole. Anche perché davvero alla fine non era successo nulla. L’attimo si era spezzato e Steve di era allontanato da lui alla velocità della luce, cercando di evitarlo per tutta la sera. E non era stato piacevole.

Il biondo aveva annuito, spostando subito lo sguardo dal suo e Tony voleva costringerlo in qualche modo a guardarlo di nuovo. Non gli piaceva essere ignorato. Era qualcosa che gli faceva venire un formicolio nelle mani e sentiva il bisogno fisico di fare qualcosa per farsi notare. 

“Oggi rientriamo alla solita ora.” Steve era uscito dalla cucina e si era fermato di fronte alle scale urlando a Peter di sbrigarsi. Ne erano seguiti i passi veloci di Peter. La sua voce che urlava a Steve che stava arrivando e che poi aggiungeva a Wade di non frugare fra le sue cose.

Tony li osservava, tutti e tre all’ingresso, e si sentiva terribilmente fuori luogo. Quella non era la sua vita. Quello non era un posto in cui lui poteva appartenere e si stava solo illudendo che potesse essere così.

Avrebbe telefonato a Natasha non appena fosse rimasto da solo. L’avrebbe pregata di riportarlo a New York e avrebbe sopportato tutte le conseguenze. Solo non voleva più restare lì. Non poteva più restare lì. Aveva fatto un tremendo passo falso e non poteva in alcun modo rimediare all’errore. 

E non avrebbe sopportato di restare sotto lo stesso tetto con Steve che ora non riusciva più neppure a guardarlo.

“Tony, se Wade ti rompe le scatole, ignoralo.” Peter era di fronte a lui, tutto sorridente. Sembrava più felice del solito, come se la presenza dell’altro uomo avesse riportato la serenità nel suo animo. “E te le romperà sicuramente. Mandalo via se ti dà troppo fastidio.”

“Petey, così mi ferisci! Non gli darò fastidio! Potrei solo fargli delle domande!”

Peter aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e poi aveva abbracciato Tony. “Ci vediamo più tardi!”

Il ragazzo era uscito di corsa, non senza aver guardato un’ultima volta Wade. Questi gli sorrideva e lo salutava con la mano. Steve aveva già messo in moto il pick up e probabilmente era nervoso per la lentezza di Peter.

Wade era rimasto sulla porta, osservando il pick up nero che si allontanava e poi aveva sospirato chiudendo la porta.

“Signor Stark, mi dispiace di aver interrotto la tua luna di miele col Capitano.” Il giovane uomo si era voltato verso di lui ed era rientrato in cucina, appoggiandosi al muro. “Credevo fossi da qualche parte a spassartela con qualche sventola. Non sperduto qui in mezzo al nulla a fare la vita da pensionato come Rogers.”

Tony aveva ridacchiato alle parole del giovane e poi si era spostato per poter recuperare la propria tazza di caffè.

“Se questa è la tua idea di luna di miele, allora c’è qualcosa che non va.”

“La mia idea di luna di miele consiste in tantissimo sesso. Un po’ di riposo e poi di nuovo tantissimo sesso.” Wade si era seduto al tavolo della cucina e lo aveva guardato. Tony non poteva fare altro che ricambiare il suo sguardo, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre cercava di nascondere il viso dietro alla tazza di caffè. “Signor Stark, cos’hai detto a Peter sull’università?”

“Che ho abbastanza conoscenze al MIT per farlo ammettere senza alcun problema, con o senza borsa di studio.” Aveva guardato Wade e aveva sospirato passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Finanziare i suoi studi non sarebbe un problema.”

“Quando hai i soldi è tutto più facile, no? Puoi giocare a fare Dio con le vite degli altri. Peter senza borsa di studio non potrà andare al MIT e ora come ora le possibilità di averla sono minime. Vuoi che si senta in debito per tutta la sua vita?”

“Non dire idiozie, Wilson. Ho i soldi e posso aiutarlo. Ha una mente troppo brillante per essere lasciata a marcire in un’università di terza categoria perché non ha i soldi per mantenersi agli studi.”

“Ce ne sono tanti nella sua stessa situazione, lo sai? Menti brillanti che non vanno neppure all’università, figuriamoci in una di basso livello.”

“Non gli sto facendo la carità.” Tony aveva guardato male il giovane uomo che gli sedeva di fronte. Odiava quando le buone azioni che faceva venivano interpretate come egoismo. “Non lo sto facendo neppure per me stesso. Posso aiutarlo? Ho i soldi? Benissimo! Li utilizzerò per qualcuno che se lo merita. Non mi importa come tu o chiunque altro vedete questa azione. Non me ne frega nulla. Ho i soldi e li uso come voglio. Se Peter mi dice che non vuole il mio aiuto allora la storia è diversa. Ma solo se me lo dice lui.”

Wade lo guardava e Tony aveva la voglia di tirargli un pugno. Se all’inizio gli poteva stare simpatico anche solo perché faceva saltare i nervi a Steve, ora lo trovava oltremodo fastidioso.

“Sono solo preoccupato per Peter, signor Stark.”

“Smettila di chiamarmi “signor Stark”. E’ fastidioso.” Aveva finito il proprio caffè, voltandosi per mettere la tazza nel lavandino. Voleva uscire. Voleva scappare. Se le cose sembravano poter andare bene, ora stavano di nuovo precipitando. E lui non poteva fermarle. 

“Peter è un bravo ragazzo e io non voglio più vederlo soffrire. Quindi non voglio che si affezioni ancora di più a te, perché diciamocelo, una volta che sarai tornato a New York non ti ricorderai più della tua bella vacanza nella Contea e dei suoi abitanti. Tornerai a vivere nel tuo bel palazzo, circondato dalle tue cortigiane e altre stronzate simili.”

“Non voglio fare del male a Peter.” Aveva stretto le mani contro il bordo del lavandino. Aveva fissato i piatti sporchi e per un piccolo brevissimo attimo nella sua testa si era davvero formato il pensiero che quella vita poteva essere la sua. Solo che Wade aveva ragione. Sarebbe tornato a New York un giorno.

La sedia su cui era Wade aveva fatto rumore quando questi si era alzato. Sentiva i suoi passi, che volutamente non erano silenziosi.

“Peter ti ammira molto. Da quando lo conosco non fa altro che parlare di te e delle cose che costruisci. Per lui, vederti in questa casa è forse un sogno che si realizza, ma ricorda che ha solo 16 anni.”

“Wilson, non so cosa tu ti sia messo in testa.” Si era voltato per fronteggiare il giovane uomo che gli si era avvicinato di qualche passo. “Non ho alcuna intenzione di fare qualcosa che possa far soffrire Peter.”

“Ora dici così, ma tra qualche tempo lo potrai dire ancora? Quando tornerai a New York, cosa farai?” 

Voleva dargli un pugno. Voleva subito dopo salire al piano di sopra, prendere le proprie cose e fuggire da qualche parte. In Europa, poteva fuggire in Europa. Poteva prendere un aereo per l’Italia e restare lì per godersi l’estate. Sarebbe tornato a New York a settembre o ottobre, abbronzato e rilassato.

“Signor Stark, io ora esco e vado a trovare Thor e la sua graziosa fanciulla. Vivono un paio di fattorie da qui. E non so quando torno. Probabilmente passerò a prendere Peter a scuola.”

Tony aveva semplicemente annuito. Wade lo guardava negli occhi e poi si era spostato nuovamente. Nel giro di nulla era pronto per uscire e senza un’ulteriore parola era salito in macchina per andarsene. 

Avrebbe così tanto voluto farlo anche lui. 

“I piatti. I piatti, Tony.” Si era passato una mano sul viso. Doveva fare qualcosa. Doveva muovere le mani. E lavare i piatti senza cercare di romperli sarebbe stato un ottimo esercizio.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

Quando Steve era rientrato dopo il lavoro, Tony era seduto al tavolo della cucina con il proprio portatile di fronte a sé. Aveva alzato lo sguardo incontrando così gli occhi del biondo e questi era entrato in cucina con un sospiro.

“Peter è di nuovo fuori con Wade.”

Tony aveva annuito, abbassando di nuovo gli occhi sullo schermo.

“Lo so. Mi ha avvertito che sarebbe andato a prenderlo a scuola.”

“Stai lavorando?” Steve si era avvicinato di qualche passo, tenendosi in ogni caso tenuto a debita distanza.

“No.” Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Steve di nuovo. “Sto guardando dei voli per l’Europa e qualche casa da comprare.”

Ecco lo sguardo corrucciato del Capitano che Tony aveva visto così spesso nei primi giorni. Sguardo che poi era sparito. E che era ora di nuovo rivolto a lui. 

“In Europa passerò inosservato e voi potrete riavere la vostra vita.”

“Cosa? Cos’è successo? Ti ha detto qualcosa Wade?”

“Nulla che già non sapessi. Lui me le ha solo dette in faccia. E non dire che non hai pensato anche tu alle stesse cose.”

“Non ho idea di cosa ti abbia detto, ma se non avessi voluto aiutarti avrei rifiutato subito, Tony. E quando mi prendo un impegno lo porto a termine. Mi hanno chiesto di ospitarti fino a quando le acque non si calmavano? Bene, fino a quel momento resterai qui con me e con Peter.” Steve aveva mosso un passo verso di lui. Si teneva comunque a distanza. E anche questo lo aveva ferito. 

“Vogliamo mettere tutte le carte in tavola? Mi stai evitando come un appestato da ieri sera, Steve.”

“Non è vero.”

Tony aveva inclinato la testa di lato e inarcato un sopracciglio. Istintivamente aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e appoggiato più comodamente la schiena alla sedia.

“Ma davvero? Eppure mi ricordo che ieri sera ho chiesto se mi potevi passare il sale e mi hai guardato senza neppure darmi una risposta. Sai, non vorrei fartelo notare, ma addirittura Wade ha notato qualcosa di strano nel tuo comportamento, anche se è qui da neppure 24 ore di cui la maggior parte del tempo passato insieme lo abbiamo trascorso dormendo tutti quanti in camere separate. Oppure stamattina a colazione quando hai fatto finta che io non ci fossi. Buona educazione dice che si salutano le persone prima di uscire. A me pare che tu non l’abbia fatto, anche se fino a ieri eri la persona più educata che io avessi mai visto.” Aveva scosso la testa e si era alzato dalla sedia. Non c’era più nulla da perdere. Tanto se ne sarebbe andato da quella casa e poteva farlo arrabbiare quanto voleva. Con qualche lento passo si era avvicinato a lui, invadendo quello che poteva già essere considerato spazio personale. “E’ perché stavo per baciarti? A me pare che tu non ti stessi spostando. Se Peter e Wilson non fossero tornati in quel preciso istante, quale sarebbe stata la tua prossima mossa? Ti saresti lasciato trascinare dall’attimo o mi avresti buttato giù dalla veranda? Perché non si sa mai, visto il buco omofobo in cui hai scelto di vivere.”

“Tony…”

“No, niente Tony, Steve. Può non sembrare così, ma ho dei sentimenti anch’io. Sono un essere umano, per l’amor del Cielo. E ci rimango male quando le persone a cui ho dato confidenza mi trattano così.” Aveva scosso la testa guardando negli occhi l’uomo che aveva di fronte. 

“Io non credevo che tu…” Steve aveva spostato lo sguardo, e le sue guance si erano lievemente tinte di rosso.

“Che io cosa? Potessi davvero provare attrazione per un uomo? Mi dispiace, Capitano. Nella mia vita dissoluta e peccaminosa ho provato di tutto. E forse sono sempre stato attratto più dagli uomini che dalle donne.”

“Ma i giornali sono pieni delle tue conquiste femminili.”

“Sono un uomo dalle molte sfumature, e certe cose sono sempre riuscito a tenerle per me. Credo di creare già abbastanza scandali senza rivelare la mia, come la chiamano i giovani, pansessualità. Anche se ci stanno speculando sopra da secoli.” Aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e spostando un po’ lo sguardo da Steve. “Mi dispiace per ieri, ok? Ho forse frainteso qualche tua mossa o parola. Del resto emani eterosessualità al posto dell’anidride carbonica ed è stata un’azione stupida e dettata da non so neppure io cosa. Avevi anche appena finito di parlarmi della tua ex moglie! Cioè, sei anche stato sposato. E’ ovvio che tu sia etero e che certe attenzioni non siano gradite da parte di un altro uomo, ma cavolo…” Aveva passato una mano sugli occhi e poi aveva guardato Steve, che ora lo guardava a sua volta. “Quando hai appoggiato la mano sul mio petto non ho più capito nulla ed ho solo seguito il mio istinto e mi dispiace, ok? Domani faccio i bagagli e sparisco.”

Aveva appena concluso la frase quando delle labbra morbide si erano posate sulle sue. E il suo cervello era andato in corto circuito.

“Ora la smetti di parlare per favore?”

Steve lo guardava negli occhi e lui era riuscito solo ad annuire. Non era riuscito ad aggiungere altro mentre il viso arrossito di Steve Rogers era a qualche centimetro dal suo.

“Ottimo. Anche perché credo di avere bisogno di un goccio di whisky adesso.”

Senza aggiungere altro, il biondo gli aveva dato le spalle uscendo dalla cucina. Si passava la una mano sui capelli corti sulla nuca e borbottava qualcosa.

E Tony si era di colpo dimenticato di tutte le ricerche che aveva fatto nelle ultime ore, riuscendo soltanto a toccarsi le labbra con le dita e osservare la schiena di Steve.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

Era tutto surreale. 

Continuava a ripetersi nella mente, come se fosse un film, la scena che era successa nel pomeriggio e non riusciva a crederci. Era presente - ovvio che lo era - ma non gli sembrava possibile. Aveva più volte tirato le proprie guance cercando un modo per risvegliarsi da quello che doveva essere con certezza un sogno.

Nella realtà non succedevano cose simili. Nella realtà la gente non si baciava a sorpresa. Nella realtà avrebbero continuato ad ignorarsi. 

Nella realtà non potevano neppure esistere persone come Steve Rogers. 

Chi mai avrebbe potuto ospitare un perfetto estraneo sotto il proprio tetto, per un tempo indeterminato e senza chiedere nulla in cambio? Uno sconosciuto che tra le altre cose era fin troppo famoso e conosciuto alla stampa. Uno sconosciuto che aveva una pessima fama e un altrettanto pessimo carattere. E Steve gli faceva quasi venire voglia di essere una persona migliore quando lo guardava con quei suoi occhi azzurri. Non era una cosa facile. Di solito credeva di poter andare bene già com’era. Ma poi Steve lo guardava e lui si perdeva. Si sentiva come una ragazzina alla prima cotta, quando le farfalle sbattono contro le pareti addominali con una forza inaudita e il battito cardiaco aumenta a livelli inumani. Forse era anche arrossito mentre le labbra di Steve sfioravano le sue. Il Capitano era arrossito, ma non poteva metterci le mani sul fuoco che non fosse successo lo stesso anche a lui. 

Si era passato una mano sul viso, decidendo di alzarsi dal letto su cui aveva passato almeno un paio di ore. La cena era trascorsa benissimo. Sembrava essere tutto tornato alla normalità e neppure Wade era stato ostile, al contrario di quella mattina. 

Aveva mentito sul fatto di avere del lavoro da fare e si era rifugiato al piano di sopra, lasciando la sua  _ nuova famiglia _ a trascorrere del tempo senza di lui. 

Anche quello era un pensiero che di solito gli era estraneo. Famiglia era sempre stato un concetto estraneo. La sua famiglia era stata legata soltanto da un legame di sangue e lo stesso pesante cognome. Tra collegi e università, non aveva mai trascorso molto tempo con i suoi genitori. Suo padre era impegnato con la sua azienda e sua madre con il suo ruolo di moglie perfetta. Anche dopo la laurea aveva continuato a passare poco tempo con i genitori. Prima aveva conseguito un paio di master. Poi era partito per un grand tour europeo. Ed infine si era ritrovato a gestire un’azienda multimilionaria e a sperperare i soldi che suo padre aveva accumulato.

Aveva considerato Jarvis come membro della sua famiglia. Il maggiordomo di famiglia e sua moglie erano sempre attenti ai suoi bisogni. E non solo perché era stato il loro lavoro. Jarvis gli faceva i complimenti ogni volta che costruiva qualcosa di nuovo, e Anna gli accarezza i capelli con delicatezza. Gli sorrideva gentilmente e aveva sempre qualche parola di conforto. Ma aveva perso anche loro.

C’era stato anche Obadiah Stane, ma a lui preferiva non pensare. 

Era divertente come in ogni caso tutte le persone importanti a cui finiva per pensare non avessero con lui alcun legame di sangue. Nessun parente che potesse considerare famiglia. Nessun cugino, zio. Nessuno.

Aveva pianto più per la morte del suo maggiordomo che per quella di suo padre.

Rhodes andava oltre il concetto di famiglia. Il ragazzo con cui aveva condiviso la stanza durante gli anni universitari era l’unica persona che davvero non lo aveva mai abbandonato. Anche quando litigavano perché Tony si rifiutava di produrre altre armi e chi di dovere gli faceva pressioni affinché cercasse di convincere il suo amico di lunga data. Rhodes obbediva agli ordini. Si incazzava con lui e non gli parlava per qualche giorno. Poi le cose si sistemavano da sole e andava tutto a gonfie vele.

Scendendo le scale che portavano al piano inferiore aveva sentito la televisione accesa e tantissima calma in soggiorno. Aveva sbirciato dalla porta e c’era solo Steve che guardava quello sembrava un film del periodo bellico, o subito posteriore. 

“Non sei troppo giovane per guardare queste cose?”

“Ho quasi 35 anni, non sono giovanissimo.”

Steve gli aveva sorriso. Era quel sorriso a cui si era abituato troppo velocemente e senza il quale si era sentito perduto. E la velocità con cui tutto ciò stava succedendo era preoccupante. Peggio dei romanzi rosa pieni di cliché.

“Quando supererai i 40 ne riparliamo, Capitano.” Aveva scosso la testa avvicinandosi di più al biondo e senza attendere oltre gli si era seduto accanto. “I mocciosi?”

“Wade non è un moccioso. Ha 25 anni.”

“Semantica, Rogers. Pensalo in senso figurato. Potrebbero entrambi essere figli miei, quindi sono mocciosi.”

Steve aveva semplicemente scosso la testa. Tony lo aveva osservato con la coda dell’occhio. Sembrava nuovamente nervoso, ma lo era in modo diverso rispetto alla sera precedente o a quella mattina. Ora sembrava solo leggermente agitato. Era il classico nervosismo di qualcuno che doveva dire qualcosa ma non sapeva come farlo.

“Ehi, Cap, se devi dire qualcosa, fallo.”

Lo aveva visto roteare gli occhi e poi far finta di guardarlo male. 

Era bellissimo.

Con una mano si era messo a posto i capelli che non ne aveano in realtà alcun bisogno, mentre con l’altra recuperava il telecomando e abbassava un po’ il volume del televisore. 

“Stavo pensando che se ti va, una sera potremmo uscire. Solo noi due.”

“Tipo un appuntamento?” Tony aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e aveva osservato l’ex soldato.

“Non tipo. Un appuntamento vero.” 

Steve era arrossito e non lo guardava.

“Non sei abituato a chiedere a qualcuno di uscire, giusto?”

“Al liceo non ero propriamente materiale da frequentazione. Bucky ha cercato di farmi conoscere qualche ragazza, ma nessuna voleva uscire con un ragazzo più basso e magro di lei. Non facevo sport, e mi facevo riempire di botte da quelli della squadra di football. Sì, lo so. E’ ironico che ora ne alleni una.” Aveva sospirato e subito dopo aveva sorriso. “A dirla tutta anche la mia salute faceva abbastanza pietà. Solo una volta concluse le superiori mi sono davvero sviluppato, ma anche allora non avevo tempo per le ragazze perché studiavo grazie ad una borsa di studio e dovevo lavorare per mantenermi.”

“Quindi Peggy è stata la tua prima ragazza…?” Tony aveva osato chiedere e Steve gli aveva sorriso.

“Saresti la seconda persona con cui esco in vita mia.”

“Pessima scelta, Steven. Lasciatelo dire. Molto molto pessima. Il qui presente Anthony Edward Stark non è assolutamente adatto per degli appuntamenti.” Non aveva avuto relazioni serie neppure lui. Tranne Pepper, il resto erano soltanto delle toccate e fuga da una notte. E con Pepper era sempre tutto stato strano. Gli appuntamenti gli venivano comunicati tramite la sua assistente personale. Avevano dei ritmi che di solito le persone normali non hanno. E cercare di mantenere una relazione quando uno era a New York e l’altra a Los Angeles non era stato facile.

Si era visto il risultato.

“Tony, ti ho chiesto di uscire. Non ti ho chiesto di sposarmi.” 

Sarebbe morto pur di vederlo sempre sorridere a quel modo. Non erano solo le sue labbra. Sorridevano anche i suoi occhi. Ed era una visione celestiale.

“Oh, no. Quello potrebbe essere il passo successivo e io non sono decisamente pronto per sistemarmi. Sono ancora troppo giovane per farlo.”

Ne era ormai certo. Steve Rogers doveva essere un angelo sceso sulla Terra, perché non era possibile avere una risata così bella. 

“Tanto non è che tu abbia molti impegni questa settimana.”

“Sono impegnatissimo, Mr. Sassypants. Anche ora sto sacrificando dei preziosi minuti che potrei usare per non fare assolutamente nulla tranne osservare il soffitto della mia stanza mentre fantastico sul bacio che ci siamo scambiati.”

Far arrossire Steve poteva diventare il suo passatempo preferito. 

“Scusami per prima. Mi rendo conto che non avrei dovuto agire a quel modo.”

“Oh, non ti scuso affatto. Dovresti zittirmi più spesso a quel modo. Potrebbe essere l’unico modo per farmi stare in silenzio senza farmi incazzare. Adoro sentire il suono fastidioso della mia voce perché posso vedere quanto fastidio dia ai miei interlocutori e non permettergli di prendere parola, soprattutto quando sono delle enormi teste di cazzo.”

“Linguaggio.”

“Sì, sì, linguaggio e tutto resto, ma se uno è stronzo è stronzo e a me piace farglielo notare.”

“Sì, come quando Stern ha dato a te dello stronzo in diretta nazionale qualche anno fa.”

Tony non era riuscito a trattenere un sorriso di soddisfazione. 

“Ho fatto valere le mie posizioni. La Stark Industries non produce più armi perché ho dimostrato come le usa anche il nostro esercito. Io non sono un soldato, Steve. Quello che ho vissuto laggiù mi ha completamente cambiato. Un conto è costruire armi e non vederle in azione, un altro è venir quasi uccisi da una bomba con il tuo nome stampato sopra. L’anno scorso, due ragazzini poco più vecchi di Peter, hanno cercato di farmi fuori per vendetta. Una delle mie bombe ha distrutto la palazzina in cui vivevano, e non so neppure perché ti sto raccontando tutto questo.”

“Hanno cercato di ucciderti? Ma nessuno ne ha parlato.”

“Ti ho detto che spesso mi piace tenere le cose nascoste alla stampa. Le cose importanti non vale la pena darle in pasto ai giornali. Avrebbero soltanto accusato due ragazzini inutilmente ed ingiustamente. Non posso cambiare il passato, ma almeno sto cercando di fare qualcosa per il loro futuro.” Aveva roteato gli occhi quando Steve gli aveva fatto cenno di continuare a parlare. “Hai presente Barton? Ecco, li ho sistemati lì mentre attendevamo i loro nuovi documenti, e gli ho dato un piccolo aiutino per potersi iscrivere all’università visto che ne avevano espresso il desiderio. Abbiamo dei rapporti quasi civili ora.”

“Sei incredibile. Sei completamente diverso da come ti descrivono. E sei una sorpresa continua.”

“Se dici così potrei imbarazzarmi.” 

Il modo in cui Steve lo guardava gli faceva sentire le gambe molli ed era una fortuna che fosse seduto. Voleva solo accorciare la distanza tra le loro labbra. E non si era accorto di averlo fatto.

Un momento lo guardava negli occhi. Quello dopo lo baciava e Steve rispondeva al suo bacio. Era un bacio lento, delicato. Era un tipo di bacio che raramente aveva sperimentato. Di solito erano passionali, a volte brutali. Questo era dolce. Le loro labbra si sfioravano e nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di approfondire quel bacio. Ma non importava perché era perfetto così.

La porta d’ingresso si era aperta di scatto, sbattendo contro il muro, e loro si erano subito voltati verso l’origine del rumore. Peter stava ridendo mentre Wade gli diceva qualcosa sottovoce. E Tony tra sé e sé stava giurando sull’intero universo che li avrebbe uccisi in qualche modo cruento.

Non si erano evidentemente accorti della loro presenza quando Peter si era fermato vicino alle scale e Wade gli si era subito avvicinato. Lo aveva abbracciato. Le braccia attorno alla sua vita e lo aveva attirato a sé prima di baciarlo. E Peter aveva ridacchiato sulle sue labbra prima di ricambiare.

Tony li aveva osservati e ora tutti i pezzi, o quasi, erano al proprio posto. C’erano ancora delle incognite, ma almeno ora poteva capire la gioia di Peter nel vedere Wade e passare del tempo con lui. 

Steve aveva finto un colpo di tosse e Peter si era voltato verso di loro rosso tanto quanto un pomodoro maturo.


	6. Chapter 6

La colazione era diventata in quell’ultima settimana uno dei momenti più interessanti della sua vita. Aveva iniziato a svegliarsi un po’ prima per poter osservare Steve mentre preparava la colazione e fargli qualche apprezzamento che lo aveva fatto arrossire e bofonchiare qualcosa. Aveva iniziato ad apparecchiare la tavola anche senza che Steve glielo dicesse. E lo aveva fatto ogni giorno tranne quello precedente, quando tutto era stato troppo imbarazzante anche solo per potersi guardare.

Quella mattina era sceso assieme a Steve, il quale aveva sfiorato la sua mano con la propria e a Tony sembrava di essere ritornato alle elementari quando anche solo uno sfiorarsi di mani con la persona che ti piaceva poteva provocarti un calore indescrivibile nel petto. E Steve era arrossito al suo stesso gesto. 

Tony aveva sorriso quando il veterano aveva mormorato delle scuse ed era andato ad aprire la porta d’ingresso dove Krypto già lo aspettava. Il Golden Retriever gli aveva subito fatto le feste, girando attorno alle sue gambe e cercando qualche coccola che Steve era pronto a dispensare non appena si era abbassato.

Li aveva osservati, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta della cucina, ed era tutto troppo perfetto. Non poteva essere che per una volta da tutto il casino che aveva creato potesse nascere qualcosa di bello. Non funzionava così. Da qualche parte doveva esserci la fregatura. C’era sempre.

“Krypto, vai da Tony.” Steve accarezzava la testa del cane che era ora voltato verso di lui e Tony li guardava senza muoversi. Era il cane che si era mosso verso di lui, scodinzolando felice e sedendogli di fronte.

“Ma ascolti tutto quello che ti dice il Capitano? Sei davvero un bravo cagnolone allora. Anche perché non si dovrebbe sempre ascoltare quello che dice. A volte dice cose molto stupide, più stupide di quelle che escono dalla mia bocca.” Vomitava le parole senza dargli troppo senso o peso mentre accarezzava il cane. Steve gli era passato accanto per entrare in cucina e andare a lavarsi le mani. Lo aveva guardato e non riusciva a non pensare ai due baci che si erano scambiati. Le labbra di Steve erano così morbide che ti invogliavano a continuare a baciarle. E Tony faticava a ricordare quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva solo baciato qualcuno. Doveva tornare indietro di troppi anni e ricordare troppe mattine che erano poi state imbarazzanti tra i banchi di scuola. Aveva sempre avuto questa pessima abitudine di lasciarsi andare con chiunque e poi pentirsene.

Con Steve questo non c’era. Sembrava tutto naturale. Non c’erano stati silenzi imbarazzati, soprattutto non la sera prima.

“Steve, ma tu lo sapevi di Petey e Wade?” Si era avvicinato al lavello per poter lavare le mani anche lui, con Krypto alle calcagna e Steve che lo osservava.

“Beh, sì. Lo sapevo, per questo non ero molto contento di vederlo qui.” Il biondo aveva sospirato, iniziando a preparare i pancake. “Non credo che Wade possa essere una buona influenza per Peter, ma quando me lo vedo piombare qui non riesco a buttarlo fuori.”

“Da quanto tempo Peter è qui?” Aveva iniziato ad apparecchiare la tavola quando dal piano di sopra aveva sentito dei rumori. Probabilmente si erano svegliati. 

“Da agosto. Ci sono stati dei problemi a New York…” Steve si era bloccato e aveva sospirato. “Alcuni suoi compagni di classe lo hanno visto assieme a Wade e la notizia si è sparsa in tutta la scuola con una facilità disarmante. E Peter non ha retto sotto tutta quella pressione. Sua zia mi ha detto che in un primo momento ha fatto finta di nulla. Che è andato a scuola ogni mattina come se nulla fosse. Solo che poi dalle minacce verbali sono passati alle mani e le cose sono degenerate.” 

Tony si era bloccato nel mezzo del suo compito mattutino e lo aveva guardato. “Degenerate quanto?”

“Tanto che gli hanno dato uno spintone nel laboratorio di chimica facendo cadere diverse ampolle contenenti non ho idea cosa, ma quanto è bastato per scatenare un incendio in aula. Qualcuno si è anche fatto male, tra cui pure Peter.”

“E voi lo portate qui? In North Carolina? Dove tra un attimo passeremo alla lapidazione per punire questo grande peccato che è l’omosessualità.” Tony aveva scosso la testa. Razionalmente sapeva che se lo avevano portato lì era l’unica opzione che avevano. Emotivamente sapeva quanto fosse tutto sbagliato.

“E’ solo finché non si iscrive all’università.”

“Ma ha ancora un anno di liceo…” Tony aveva sospirato. Si ricordava dei suoi sedici anni. Di come fosse già all’università e avesse già dormito con più persone di quante non fosse socialmente accettabile. “A tredici anni sono stato buttato fuori dal collegio perché mi avevano beccato a baciare un altro ragazzo. La gioia di mio padre nello scoprire che il suo unico figlio era uno schifoso finocchio è stata indescrivibile. Già non avevamo un buon rapporto e dopo è stato solo peggio.”

“Tony…” Steve gli si era avvicinato, aveva messo una mano sulla sua guancia e lo guardava negli occhi. “Io proteggerò sempre Peter, quindi non gli succederà nulla finché è qui con me.”

Tony aveva sospirato allontanandosi di un passo e riprendendo ad apparecchiare la tavola.

“Almeno ora capisco perché li fai dormire con la porta aperta e dormi anche tu con la porta aperta. Ma davvero credi che questo li possa fermare? Se vogliono fare sesso lo possono fare ovunque.” 

Il moro aveva ghignato mentre Steve si voltava e lo guardava male. Era lo sguardo di un genitore che non avrebbe mai accettato che il figlio avesse una vita sessuale attiva. E questo lo divertiva.

“Dai, Capitano! Non puoi essere così ingenuo. Scommetto che il sedile posteriore della macchina di Wilson abbia visto molta attività in questi giorni.”

“Non una parola in più, Stark. Stiamo parlando di Peter. Ha solo 16 anni.”

“Sapessi cosa non ho fatto io a 16 anni.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e gli si era avvicinato. “Ci sono gli ormoni da sfogare e nuove esperienze da fare.”

“Non siamo tutti come te.” Aveva sbuffato, finendo di preparare i pancake e mettendoli tutti su un piatto. 

“Meglio. Sarebbe un guaio se fossero tutti dei bocconcini appetitosi ed insaziabili come me.” 

“Tony!” Steve si era voltato verso di lui, con le guance leggermente arrossate. E Tony sapeva che avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere anche solo per prenderlo in giro e vedere queste sue reazioni. “Devi proprio fare sempre queste battute?”

“Fa parte del mio fascino.” Il sorriso sulle sue labbra si era allargato a dismisura. 

“Abbiamo interrotto qualcosa? Dobbiamo uscire così potete continuare?”

Entrambi gli uomini si erano voltato verso Peter e Wade che erano fermi sulla porta della cucina e gli guardavano. L’adolescente aveva le guance rosse e non li guardava dalla sera prima, quando li avevano sorpresi a baciarsi in corridoio. Wade al contrario sembrava totalmente incurante di quello che era successo.

“No, non serve. Stavo solo cercando di rubare la verginità di Steven, senza riuscirci. Credevo di essere bravo, ma con lui dovrò affinare la tecnica.”

“Tony.”

Si era voltato nuovamente verso Steve. Gli aveva sorriso e c’era qualcosa di troppo perfetto in tutto quello che stava succedendo. 

“Cosa? Vorresti dire che non era quello che stava succedendo? Vorresti dire che non sono più desiderabile, ma solo pronto per una casa di riposo?”

Steve aveva sospirato e scosso la testa. Tony aveva guardato le sue spalle quando il veterano si era voltato verso il mobile su cui aveva messo i piatti ora pieni di pancake.

“Ho come la sensazione che ci stia sfuggendo qualcosa, Peter.” Wade si era seduto, versandosi subito del caffè nella tazza, e Peter guardava prima Tony e poi Steve e arrossiva.

“Sono sempre così.” Si era seduto accanto a Wade prendendo subito un paio di pancake e osservando i due uomini. Tony gli aveva sorriso e Steve si era semplicemente seduto al proprio posto. “Ma davvero non vi conoscevate da prima?”

“No. Non abbiamo mai avuto questo onore.” Si era seduto anche lui, di fronte a Peter che continuava a guardarlo mentre riempiva la bocca di cibo.

“Ma io credevo che Rogers fosse laggiù per salvarti il culo, Stark.” Wade stava imitando Peter, accompagnando i pancake con moltissimo caffè. E questo piaceva a Tony.

“Sì, lo era, ma non abbiamo avuto il tempo per presentarci. Sai, zona di guerra.”

“Anche Wade è un soldato.”

“Mercenario, grazie.” Wade aveva sorriso a Peter e poi aveva ripreso a mangiare. Tony aveva solo guardato Steve che si era limitato a scuotere la testa.

“Mercenario? Quindi ti vendi al miglior offerente? Davvero interessante come lavoro. Poi sarei io una cattiva influenza.” Tony aveva spostato lo sguardo su Wade, inarcando un sopracciglio e il giovane uomo si era limitato a ridacchiare.

“Dovevo pur cercare di fare il duro! E poi sono stato un bravo soldato del caro vecchio Zio Sam per qualche tempo, ma non fa per me. Troppe regole, assurde. Poi gli ordini di qualche vecchio coglione con le palle avvizzite che fa tanto il gradasso ma che sarà arrivato nella posizione in cui è solo perché ha succhiato troppi uccelli.”

“Wade Wilson. Devo lavarti di nuovo la lingua con il sapone?”

“Nossignore! Una volta è bastato e avanzato!”

Tony li aveva osservati e aveva scosso la testa. E aveva notato Peter fare lo stesso, continuando a mangiare. 

“Quand’è che torni a New York? Credo di aver sentito abbastanza parolacce in questi giorni da farmele bastare fino alla fine dell’anno.” Steve era stato il primo a finire la colazione, appoggiandosi poi allo schienale e osservando Wade.

“Lunedì, Capitano. Poi parto per un lavoro.” Il giovane uomo aveva guardato il biondo. “Qualche settimana e dovrei essere di ritorno. Poi passerò a trovarvi di nuovo.”

Steve aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, mentre Peter sorrideva lievemente a Wade.

“Stark, tu pensi di essere ancora qui al mio ritorno?”

“Questa è una magnifica domanda, Wade. Non ne ho idea.” Aveva nascosto il viso con la tazza di caffè. Quella non era una cosa a cui voleva pensare di prima mattina. Il ritorno a New York, ora che le cose sembravano andare bene, era qualcosa che non gli piaceva affatto.

“Per ora i giornali sono ancora pieni zeppi del tuo nome e New York non si è dimenticata di te.” Wade aveva praticamente inalato un pancake, accompagnandolo con un lungo sorso di caffè, e Tony si era ritrovato semplicemente a sospirare.

“Se continua così trasferisco l’officina nel granaio e resto qui fino alla fine dei miei giorni.”

“Io non ho alcuna intenzione di farti da balia.”

“Potrò aiutarti con le tue invenzioni, vero?”

Steve e Peter avevano parlato nello stesso momento, ma per dire due cose molto diverse che avevano fatto sorridere Tony.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

Ad un certo punto della mattinata Wade era nuovamente scomparso. Lo aveva avvertito che sarebbe di nuovo andato da questo Thor un paio di fattorie più in là e che Tony sarebbe dovuto andare con lui anche solo per conoscere la compagna dell’uomo. Successivamente Tony aveva scoperto che si trattava dell’astrofisica Jane Foster. Se solo non avesse dovuto essere praticamente invisibile, avrebbe seguito il mercenario e avrebbe bevuto quella che Wade aveva definito la miglior birra su suolo americano.

Invece era rimasto nuovamente da solo, con l’unica eccezione della compagnia di Krypto. Aveva portato caffè e computer in veranda, e si era messo a lavorare. Anche se in tutta onesta non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. C’era qualcosa nella calma di quel luogo che gli faceva venire voglia per la prima volta nella sua vita di spegnere tutto e prendersi sul serio del tempo solo per sé stesso. Niente invenzioni, niente Stark Industries. Per la prima volta aveva il desiderio di provare a cucinare qualcosa che non erano le sue omelette, che in tutta onesta sapeva facessero schifo, ma che ogni tanto si divertiva a preparare. 

Ed era tutto merito di Steve e di Peter. Lo avevano accolto come se avesse sempre fatto parte delle loro vite. Soprattutto l’adolescente. Un adolescente simile avrebbe quasi desiderato sul serio averlo per figlio.

E poi c’era Steve.

Non si ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta che era uscito con qualcuno senza che la serata si concludesse a letto o su qualsiasi altra superficie su cui era possibile fare sesso. Forse semplicemente non aveva mai avuto un primo appuntamento che poteva davvero definirsi tale.

Ricordava il primo appuntamento con Pepper. Dovevano andare a cena. Aveva prenotato nel ristorante italiano più famoso della città. Uno di quei posti dove la lista d’attesa per poter avere un tavolo era lunga qualche mese. Ma era riuscito ad avere un tavolo sfruttando il proprio nome, ovviamente. 

Avevano finito col mangiare schifezze a letto ad un orario improbabile, senza neppure essere usciti. 

E tutto il resto dei suoi appuntamenti era finalizzato al sesso. Senza alcun romanticismo.

Per il romanticismo c’erano altre occasioni. E forse era anche per questo che Pepper lo aveva alla fine lasciato.

Steve Rogers era stato strano da quando era rientrato a casa dal lavoro. Sembrava esaltato, felice. E Tony non ne capiva il motivo. Aveva pensato che potesse essere grazie ad una qualche vittoria della sua squadra di football, ma Peter gli aveva in precedenza detto che i risultati della squadra non erano stati eccezionali quell’anno. Quindi era impossibile che fosse felice per questioni sportive.

Aveva visto Steve chiudersi in cucina, ma non aveva osato chiedergli il motivo. Peter e Wade erano tornati un paio d’ore dopo Steve e anche loro avevano guardato con curiosità la porta chiusa da dietro la quale proveniva musica  _ antica _ . Il biondo era uscito, sorridendo, solo per quasi ordinare a Tony di andare a prepararsi perché alle 19:30 in punto sarebbero usciti.

“Esci con Steve? Tipo un appuntamento?” 

Peter Parker era seduto sul suo letto e lo osservava mentre lui cercava qualcosa da mettersi. Steve non gli aveva detto molto. Solo di prepararsi. 

“Togli il tipo. E’ un appuntamento. Almeno così mi ha detto Steve ieri sera.”

Casual. Casual andava benissimo. Anche perché non poteva dare nell’occhio in nessun modo. Probabilmente lo avrebbe portato in un altro posto dimenticato da Dio e dagli uomini.

“Questa è la prima volta che vedo Steve uscire con qualcuno. Ecco perché oggi a scuola sembrava che stesse camminando sulle nuvole. Se ne sono accorti tutti.”

“Trovo davvero molto strano il fatto che un uomo come lui non abbia almeno qualche dozzina di partner.”

“Perché Steve è troppo all’antica. Hai visto come si veste? E poi che razza di musica stava ascoltando prima?”

“Vera Lynn.” Aveva guardato il ragazzo che lo guardava come se avesse parlato una lingua sconosciuta. “Era una cantante famosa durante la seconda guerra mondiale. L’ascoltava mio padre, ma lui era scusato visto che era nato nel 1917.”

Peter aveva fatto una smorfia e poi aveva guardato le magliette che Tony aveva appoggiato sul letto. 

“Hai sul serio una maglietta di Batman?”

“Oh ragazzo, il mio armadio è composto di completi firmati fatti su misura e magliette come questa che compro su internet.” 

“Voglio seriamente vedere casa tua. Deve essere il paradiso per un nerd.”

“Mi dispiace deluderti, ma l’attico alla Stark Tower è molto minimalista.” Aveva osservato le magliette che aveva scelto. Erano una peggio dell’altra e nessuna adatta ad un appuntamento. Ma l’ultima cosa a cui aveva pensato mentre faceva i bagagli era stata quella che sarebbe potuto uscire con qualcuno. “Però c’è una stanza, sullo stesso piano della mia officina, in cui ho messo tutti i miei preziosi fumetti, action figure e gadget vari. Una volta, sotto effetto di non mi è ancora chiaro cosa, ho costruito la Batsuit. Ho anche fatto un lavoro niente male per non ricordarmi di averci lavorato su. Del tipo, sono entrato un po’ su di giri in officina e la mattina dopo mi sono svegliato con la Batsuit che mi guardava.”

Peter lo guardava e sorrideva, e lui si era davvero ritrovato a pensare, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, a come sarebbe stato avere davvero un figlio. Peter avrebbe potuto esserlo. Gli assomigliava anche fisicamente. 

“Quando tornerò a New York potrai venire a trovarmi quando vorrai. E fermarti per quanto tempo vorrai.”

Peter aveva abbassato lo sguardo per un istante, per poi guardarlo di nuovo.

“Sarà brutto quando te ne andrai. Ma ti prendo sul serio in parola, Tony. Verrò a trovarti. E dovrai mostrarmi sia la tua officina che la tua stanza dei fumetti.”

Tony aveva ridacchiato.

“Detta così fa molto 50 sfumature di grigio.”

Il ragazzo lo aveva subito imitato e poi aveva indicato una maglietta scura.

“Metti quella. E portati dietro un giubbotto. Non ho idea di che piani abbia, ma il mio sesto senso mi dice che è meglio così.”

“Sesto senso? Cosa sei? Un ragno?” Tony gli aveva sorriso, decidendo di seguire il consiglio. “Jeans e maglietta, quindi? Non mi vesto così per uscire con qualcuno dal 1987.”

“Dall’università? Uscivi con molte ragazze allora?” Tony aveva notato il ragazzo mettersi più comodo sul letto ed in quel momento sapeva che sarebbe rimasto con lui per tutto il tempo.

“Troppe. Se mi chiedi i nomi, non me li ricordo assolutamente.”

Aveva dato le spalle al ragazzo quando aveva capito che questi non lo avrebbe lasciato da solo. Si era tolto la maglietta che aveva indossato dopo essersi fatto una doccia. Non gli piaceva spogliarsi quando la stanza era illuminata e c'era del pubblico. Non perché avesse problemi con l’accettazione del proprio fisico. Anzi, era sempre stato abbastanza soddisfatto del proprio aspetto. Quello che non riusciva ad accettare era l’orrenda cicatrice che aveva sul petto. 

“Io sono uscito solo con Wade.” 

Tony aveva infilato la maglietta pulita e si era voltato verso il ragazzino che aveva le guance rosse e guardava un punto indefinito sul copriletto.

“Credo sia positivo anche questo. Anche avere molte storie alla lunga può diventare negativo.” Si stava stupendo delle sue stesse parole. Lui ne aveva fatto uno stile di vita e aveva vissuto così per la maggior parte della sua esistenza. “Voglio dire, sì, mh… Sei giovane, dovresti divertirti quanto più possibile, ma non credo ci sia qualcosa di negativo in una relazione seria.” Si era grattato la nuca osservando Peter che ora gli sorrideva. “Onestamente, ragazzo, ad un certo punto della tua vita potresti pentirti di questa scelta, magari penserai che avresti dovuto spassartela di più, ma anche spassandotela e basta ad un certo punto ti stanchi e te ne penti. Sono incapace di avere una relazione, e non so neppure perché ho accettato questo invito di Steve.” Si era passato una mano sugli occhi e aveva sospirato perché era vero. Lui non era mai stato capace di mantenere delle relazioni. Da giovane non ci aveva neppure provato. All’università il sesso era soltanto una valvola di sfogo quando lo stress si faceva vivo. Dopo il sesso era diventato un modo per passare il tempo. Aveva visitato mezzo globo e non aveva mai passato una notte da solo. Ed infine le persone gli si avvicinavano perché era Tony Stark e i suoi soldi facevano gola a molti. Solo Pepper sembrava non guardare ai suoi soldi. La donna gli aveva infatti detto che gli avrebbe ridato il suo ruolo come CEO della Stark Industries quando lo aveva lasciato. Era stato lui a non volerlo indietro, anche perché Pepper era sempre un ottimo amministratore delegato. Anche se ora neppure si parlavano. 

“Tony.” Peter lo aveva chiamato e lui si era di nuovo concentrato sul ragazzo. Gli sorrideva e lui non aveva potuto non ricambiare il sorriso ancora prima che il ragazzo dicesse qualsiasi cosa. “Pensa che anche per Steve è una cosa nuova. Non è mai uscito con un uomo e sei anche il suo primo appuntamento dopo il divorzio.”

“Ancora non ci credo che il nostro boyscout stia su entrambe le sponde.”

“Beh, dovresti visto che ora si sta preparando anche lui.” Peter si era sporto un po’ verso di lui, e lo stava guardando serio mentre l’uomo si stava cambiando i jeans. “Tony, niente sesso al primo appuntamento.”

Non sapeva come rispondergli. Lo aveva fissato per qualche istante, con le mani che stavano ancora tirando su i jeans, e solo dopo qualche secondo aveva iniziato a ridere.

“Ma sentitelo! Piuttosto tu, signorino.” Aveva finito di vestirsi e aveva incrociato le braccia al petto. “Mentre noi non ci siamo, voi due fate i bravi. E sai cosa intendo.”

“Noi non…!” 

Tony aveva solo inarcato un sopracciglio e questo era bastato per zittire Peter.

“Ho avuto 16 anni anch’io, anche se non lo facevo di nascosto.” Peter era arrossito, bofonchiando qualcosa e spostando leggermente lo sguardo dal suo. “Quindi, fate quello che dovete fare, ma con coscienza. Oddio, non credevo avrei mai dovuto fare questo discorso a qualcuno. Sto proprio invecchiando.”

Il ragazzo aveva ridacchiato, probabilmente imbarazzato dalle parole di Tony e si era alzato dal letto quando avevano sentito dei passi in corridoio. Erano quelli di Steve, aveva pensato Tony e si stava maledicendo perché ormai aveva imparato a riconoscerli. 

“E’ un ottimo consiglio. Molto meglio di quello che mi ha dato Steve. Oppure tutto il discorso sul sesso che mi ha fatto. Imbarazzante. Molto imbarazzante.” Peter lo aveva guardato, e le sue guance erano ancora più rosse. “Mi ha fatto mettere un preservativo su una banana. Davanti ai suoi occhi. Per vedere se ne ero capace. Ti rendi conto? Sono una persona seria io! Ho anche seguito le lezioni di educazione sessuale a scuola!”

Tony aveva riso, mentre bussavano alla porta e Peter apriva per trovarsi davanti Steve.

“Quando parli potresti anche non urlare. Credo ti abbiano sentito anche i vicini.” Steve aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. I vicini erano a qualche miglio di distanza. Quando Steve aveva spostato lo sguardo su di lui, Tony poteva vedere la sua espressione cambiare e un sorriso distendersi sulle sue labbra. “Volevo solo dirti che ti aspetto di sotto.”

Tony aveva annuito. Era un appuntamento dopo troppo tempo. E ancora di più ne era passato da quando glielo diceva qualcuno che viveva qualche porta più in là, e la porta di solito la apriva Rhodes per poter guardare male chiunque stesse per uscire con Tony.

“Mi sento all’improvviso come se avessi di nuovo 16 anni e stessi uscendo di nuovo con quel tipo tutto muscoli e niente cervello che era all’università grazie ad una borsa di studio per meriti sportivi.” Aveva mormorato non appena Steve si era allontanato e Peter stava ridendo alle sue parole. “Per la cronaca una delle peggiori scopate della mia vita, anche se lui si dava tante arie.”

Peter rideva ancora, mentre teneva la porta aperta e stava per uscire dalla stanza. Tony stava guardando cosa portarsi dietro. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse in mente Steve. Sospirando aveva preso la giacca di pelle che aveva appoggiato su una sedia e aveva lasciato tutto il resto in camera. Doveva fidarsi di Steve e del suo buon senso, e quell’uomo sembrava possederne fin troppo. Di certo non lo avrebbe portato in qualche posto troppo affollato dove c’era il rischio che qualcuno lo riconoscesse. 

Aveva lentamente fatto le scale e sentiva le voci degli altri tre in soggiorno. Steve che gli faceva ad entrambi un discorsetto su cosa era giusto fare e cosa no, e che se proprio dovevano farlo di usare tutte le precauzioni possibili. Wade rideva, mentre da Peter provenivano soltanto dei mugolii imbarazzati.

“Steven, lascia in pace la gioventù e andiamo.”

Il biondo si era allora voltato verso di lui, che appoggiato allo stipite della porta del soggiorno li osservava, e gli aveva regalato uno dei suoi enormi e caldi sorrisi. Steve era felice, o almeno così gli sembrava. Steve era felice al pensiero di uscire con lui e Tony ne era sinceramente stupito. Non era ciò a cui era abituato. Chi di solito usciva con lui lo faceva per far vedere al mondo con chi era stato a letto. Steve doveva tenere tutto per sé, condividerlo al massimo con Peter e Wade, e sicuramente con James e Natasha che ora non c’erano.

“Giusto, andiamo.” L’uomo si era subito allontanato dagli altri due per avvicinarsi a lui. Lo aveva guardato di nuovo e il sorriso non aveva abbandonato le sue labbra. “Spero tu non ti sia fatto delle grandi aspettative, perché in città non è il caso di andare.”

“Andrà bene qualsiasi cosa. Sinceramente non mi aspettavo qualcosa che ci portasse a stare accanto ad altri esseri umani, ma è meglio così perché potrò farti arrossire quanto voglio senza che nessuno ci guardi.” 

Steve aveva scosso la testa lievemente, ma il sorriso ancora non abbandonava le sue labbra. Ed era davvero una cosa fin troppo bella e surreale che qualcuno sorridesse così per merito suo.

“Sei impossibile, Stark. Sul serio.” Steve si era voltato nuovamente verso Peter e Wade, che non si erano mossi dal divano. “Mi raccomando, fate i bravi.”

“Anche tu, Capitano. Ricorda: al primo appuntamento resta nelle mutande.”

Tony aveva riso, prendendo Steve per un braccio per trascinarlo lontano dal soggiorno ed evitare che si commettesse un omicidio sotto quel tetto.

“E’ impossibile anche lui. Ed è una pessima influenza su Peter.” Steve continuava a ripetere mentre stavano uscendo di casa, ma Tony lo stava quasi ignorando, perché davanti all’ingresso, parcheggiata sulla ghiaia li attendeva una Harley-Davidson. E Tony non l’aveva mai vista prima.

“Da dove diavolo l’hai tirata fuori questa?”

“Nascosta nel granaio, sotto un telo.” Steve aveva sorriso e aveva sceso le scale del portico. “Se non ti piace possiamo prendere il pick-up.”

“Non intendevo questo, solo non me l’aspettavo. O forse me l’aspettavo ed in realtà era strano non vederti sempre su una moto.”

Steve aveva scosso la testa, mentre saliva sulla moto e porgeva un casco a Tony.

“No, sul serio? Dai, dov’è lo spirito dell’avventura? Andare in giro come degli scavezzacollo alla James Dean, fumare mentre stiamo cavalcando la tua Harley. Il tuo giubbotto un po’ ricorda il suo.”

“Tony, metti il casco e sali.” Il biondo gli aveva sorriso, ignorando  quello che stava diventando uno dei suoi soliti soliloqui.

“Non sono mai salito su una moto, se devo essere sincero. Macchine quante ne vuoi, ma moto mai.” Aveva allacciato l’elmetto sotto al mento ed era salito subito dietro Steve. “Nei film si fa così, no?” Aveva preso coraggio e aveva passato le braccia attorno alla vita del biondo, stringendo un po’. Si sentiva davvero come una ragazzina. E tutto questo era molto diverso da ciò a cui era abituato.

Steve guidava verso un posto ignoto e a lui non importava minimamente. Avrebbe anche potuto portarlo in capo al mondo che gli sarebbe stato bene, si sarebbe fidato e si sarebbe goduto la sensazione di quella schiena ampia contro il suo petto.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Mi scuso nuovamente per questo mostruoso ritardo. Non ho avuto tempo, poi mancava l'ispirazione e piuttosto che scrivere male ho preferito fare con calma. Anche perché siete davvero in tantissimi a seguire questa storia e quasi non ci credo. Questa storia poi è nata nella mia testa alle 3 di una mattina mentre stavo tornando a casa da un appuntamento con il mio Capitano (o Capitan Freckles come mi piace chiamarla) e stavo pensando che forse dovrei anche creare una playlist da qualche parte con le canzoni che ascolto mentre scrivo.
> 
> E vi ringrazio tutti del sostegno! Cercherò di aggiornare quanto prima col nuovo capitolo, forse scriverò una breve side story con Peter e Wade perché meritano più spazio. E quanto prima risponderò ad ogni vostra recensione (forse anche più tardi mentre sarò al lavoro e avrò qualche attimo morto). E mi scuso se ci saranno errori di distrazione. Ho provato a correggere da sola, ma forse qualcosa mi sarà sfuggito.  
> Grazie sul serio.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony Stark non era mai stato un grandissimo amante delle moto. Ne aveva guidata qualcuna. Una volta ne aveva anche comprata una che fin troppo presto aveva abbandonato in garage.

Preferiva le macchine. La sicurezza che gli davano le quattro ruote era assoluta. Anche perché una macchina era abbastanza sicuro di poterla guidare anche quando la sua mente era alterata da sostanze non propriamente lecite, mentre non poteva dire lo stesso di sé che cercava di guidare una moto. Il primo muro sarebbe stato suo e rischiare la vita a questo modo non era ancora diventato un passatempo che gli potesse piacere. Si era messo in pericolo più volte. Fin troppe volte aveva fatto scelte tanto discutibili che davvero si chiedeva come fosse possibile che si trovasse ancora su questo piano dimensionale, ma di certo non si pentiva di essere ancora vivo se questo gli aveva permesso di stare seduto dietro a Steve Rogers, con il petto appoggiato alla sua schiena e le braccia strette attorno alla sua vita.

Non era un amante delle moto. Non lo era mai stato. Le macchine erano più comode. Stavi seduto comodamente e i sedili posteriori potevano essere usati in modi fin troppo fantasiosi. Se non volevi non dovevi stare accanto all’altra persona. Potevi giocare alla seduzione solo con gli sguardi. Sulla moto no. Sulla moto il contatto fisico era necessario. E da un lato questo lo stava facendo impazzire. Poteva sentire il battito del proprio cuore pompato fino alle orecchie. Era ansia. Era attesa. Era il desiderio di qualcosa che non era sicuro di potersi permettere. Perché lui era Tony Stark e non poteva permettersi di desiderare qualcosa di bello per sé stesso. Non succedevano cose belle se eri lui. Mai.

“Guarda che ora puoi anche lasciarmi andare.” 

La voce di Steve lo aveva scosso dai suoi pensieri quando non si era neppure accorto che la moto si era fermata.

“Non pensavo avessi paura di andare su una moto.” Steve si era voltato un po’ verso di lui e sorrideva divertito. Ma anche quel sorriso era così bello che avrebbe solo voluto baciarlo all’infinito. “Oppure ti piace tenermi stretto a te?”

“Oh, Rogers. Non farmi dire cose che ti farebbero arrossire come una vergine.” Aveva risposto al suo sorriso con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi storti, con solo un angolo delle labbra rivolto verso l’altro. “E poi è solo il primo appuntamento. Vuoi saltare la regola dei tre appuntamenti e appartarci da qualche parte?”

Aveva riso e Tony si stava ubriacando di quel suono. Credeva con convinzione al fatto che da adulti l’amore non esistesse più. Il senso più romantico possibile dell’amore era qualcosa che svaniva con la giovinezza. Da adulti potevano esserci relazioni serie, affetti fortissimi. Ma non l’amore. Era sempre stato convinto che fosse solo una prerogativa delle giovani menti che preferivano ascoltare il cuore e non il cervello. 

Aveva però amato Pepper. Quello che aveva provato per la donna era vero, più vero di molte altre emozioni che avesse mai sperimentato. Ma Steve stava portando tutto ad un livello sconosciuto. E questo lo spaventava.

“Oh, Tony. Sei davvero impossibile.” Steve aveva scosso la testa e solo allora Tony aveva spostato le braccia dalla sua vita.

“Sai che lo prendo come un complimento. Mi sono impegnato tanto per poter arrivare dove sono ora.” Era sceso dalla moto e si era guardato attorno per la prima volta. Il sole stava tramontando dietro le fronde degli alberi. I suoi ultimi raggi si facevano spazio tra le foglie e riuscivano a raggiungere il prato. E pochi metri più in là poteva scorgere la superficie cristallina del lago. “Questo è un cliché tipico dei libri di Nicholas Sparks. Te ne rendi conto?” Si era voltato per poter nuovamente guardare Steve. Il biondo stava prendendo delle borse che probabilmente contenevano la loro cena.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Stark.” 

“Oh, dai! North Carolina, storie d’amore impossibili e assurde. E anche i protagonisti sono impossibili e assurdi!” 

“Non credo di voler sapere quali letture tu faccia.” 

“Il fatto che tu sappia chi sia Nicholas Sparks mi preoccupa. Hai davvero preso spunto da lui, vero? Per questo ti sei trasferito qui? Per cercare di rimettere insieme i pezzi rotti? No, perché io quando leggo i suoi libri cerco di capire dove sbaglio e mi rendo solo sempre più conto che sono senza speranza e che i suoi libri sono buoni solo per le ragazzine e le casalinghe.”

“Però continui a leggerli.” Steve lo osservava sorridendo. Dopo qualche istante si era incamminato sul sentiero sterrato che portava fino al molo in legno. 

“Ti prego. Questo potrebbe essere “Le pagine della nostra vita”. Oppure “La risposta è nelle stelle”. Ma solo perché trovo Scott Eastwood più sexy di Ryan Gosling.”

“Se dici un’altra parola su Sparks, giuro che ti affogo prima di cena.”

“Sei geloso perché ho detto che Scott Eastwood è sexy? Probabilmente tu lo sei di più. Anche se devo ancora controllare sotto quei strati di tessuto com’è la situazione reale.” 

Aveva notato Steve scuotere lievemente la testa mentre continuava a camminare sul sentiero fino a raggiungere il molo e fermarsi. Era rimasto indietro, osservandolo prendere la coperta da picnic e metterla sul legno del vecchio molo. Aveva poi apparecchiato con piatti di plastica e contenitori pieni di pietanze che aveva passato il pomeriggio a preparare. Ed infine aveva acceso un paio di lanterne.

“Dove diavolo avevi nascosto tutte queste cose?” Tony si era seduto di fronte a lui e Steve lo aveva guardato sorridendo.

“Basta saper organizzare gli spazi e riesci a far stare di tutto. Comunque, prego, serviti pure.”

Tony lo aveva guardato negli occhi per un istante, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e osservare ciò che Steve aveva cucinato, le posate e stoviglie di plastica rossa, e le due lanterne che rischiaravano attorno a loro mentre iniziava lentamente a farsi buio. Quella era la cosa più romantica che avesse mai vissuto. E fino a quel momento aveva creduto che la più romantica fosse stata cenare sulla Tour Eiffel, mangiando cibo troppo costoso accompagnato dalla musica di un quartetto d’archi. Aveva creduto che fosse stato romantico osservare Parigi dall’alto, illuminata dalle luci artificiali che finivano per rischiarare tutto il cielo. Lo aveva creduto l’apice del romanticismo perché Parigi era la città dell’amore. Parigi era il simbolo universale del romanticismo.

Era sopravvalutata. Assolutamente.

Il romanticismo aveva in quel momento assunto una definizione nuova. Era quel vecchio molo di legno su un lago disperso tra gli alberi. Era una cena preparata a casa, cantando vecchie canzoni di cui i più si dimenticavano l’esistenza. Era il rumore della natura attorno a loro, che creava una melodia quasi sconosciuta per lui. Era guardare Steve che guardava lui e non riuscire a non sorridere. Era osservare i movimenti del soldato che aveva rotto l’incantesimo di sguardi per stappare una bottiglia di vino e versarne un po’ ad entrambi.

“Continuo a credere che tu ti sia ispirato a Sparks per questo appuntamento.” Tony aveva preso in mano il proprio bicchiere e sorrideva ancora. “Ora parleremo dei nostri sogni futuri mentre guardiamo il lago? Tu mi dirai che vuoi vincere il rodeo dei rodei e io che voglio aprire una galleria d’arte. Aspetta, questo potrei veramente farlo con la quantità di quadri che ho comprato negli anni.”

“Tony.” Steve aveva scosso la testa, ma continuava a sorridergli. Quel sorriso non aveva abbandonato le sue labbra da quando erano usciti di casa. “Volevo solo portarti al lago. So che non è il massimo per un primo appuntamento, ma non ho avuto altre idee. Non era il caso di andare in città. E se anche ci fossimo andati non avrei saputo davvero dove portarti.”

“Capitano, questo è per ora il miglior appuntamento di sempre.” Si era sporto leggermente verso il biondo, guardandolo di nuovo. “A meno che tu ora non decida di mostrarmi il tuo lato oscuro. Qui puoi tranquillamente farmi fuori e sbarazzarti del cadavere senza che nessuno ti scopra.”

“Se non la smetti subito credo proprio che lo farò.” Steve aveva sorriso di nuovo, decidendo che quello era il momento giusto per iniziare a mangiare e Tony lo aveva imitato subito.

“Delizioso.” Aveva mugugnato con la bocca piena di patate al forno. “Assolutamente squisito.” Aveva continuato, questa volta facendo volutamente un suono che era al limite della decenza.

“Inizio a pentirmi di averti invitato ad uscire.” Il biondo aveva ridacchiato.

“Oh, tranquillo. Ci arrivano tutti a questo punto prima o poi.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, continuando a riempirsi la bocca di patate. 

“Io non sono tutti.”

A quelle parole e allo sguardo serio di Steve, Tony si era bloccato. La forchetta a mezz’aria, con le patate ancora infilzate, perché per lui quella era una frase fatta solo per riempire il silenzio. Era una frase a cui non avrebbe mai dato peso. Ma Steve lo aveva fatto. Steve lo guardava seriamente e credeva in quelle parole.

“Capitano, era tanto per dire. Non che non sia vero, perché lo è, ma era solo per dire.” Aveva sospirato e aveva guardato ancora l’uomo che aveva di fronte. Steve era serio, con le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra strette in una linea dritta. Avrebbe solo voluto sporgersi di più e baciarle. A parole non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegarsi come voleva, e quello sarebbe stato l’unico modo che aveva per risolvere quella situazione.

“Io ero serio. Non sono tutti. Non so con che tipo di persone tu esca di solito, ma non sono nessuno di loro. E se qualcuno si pente di uscire con te, allora quello è un problema loro. Io non sono pentito. E credo di averti visto in momenti in cui nessuno di loro ti ha visto. Quanti dei tuoi  _ appuntamenti _ ti hanno visto uscire da un garage sporco di grasso e olio, con i capelli spettinati e una vecchia camicia addosso?”

Tony lo aveva guardato per un lungo istante, prima di abbassare lo sguardo. Pepper. Pepper lo aveva visto. Pepper aveva visto anche i momenti più bassi della sua esistenza. Ed era rimasta accanto a lui fino a quando non ce l’ha fatta più a sopportarlo. 

“Non sono una persona con cui sia facile creare un rapporto, Steve. Sono scostante. Sono distratto. Ho un ego smisurato e un narcisismo da manuale.” Si era passato una mano sul viso, sospirando prima di guardare di nuovo Steve che probabilmente non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo. “Senti, lo so come sono. So cosa la gente ha sempre voluto da me e mi è sempre andato bene. Quindi questo… Tu. Tu sei molto di più di quanto non potessi immaginare.”

“Ti ho solo portato al lago, non mi sembra questa gran cosa.”

“E qui ti sbagli, Steve. Ho sempre fatto credere che per me dovessero solo esserci posti di lusso e occhi abbagliati dai flash. Tutti i miei appuntamenti erano in locali costosi, circondato da fotografi e altra gente altolocata di cui non me frega assolutamente un cazzo. Nessuno ha mai pensato di ordinare una pizza da mangiare sul terrazzo guardando Midtown estendersi sotto di noi, o proporre un appuntamento alternativo con picnic a Central Park, perché non serviva andare molto lontano per poterlo avere. No, se sei Tony Stark è tutto orientato all’ostentazione e mai alla semplicità.” Lo aveva guardato e aveva sorriso all’espressione seria e concentrata di Steve che lo osservava. “Un paio d’anni fa ero a Londra. Pepper voleva andare alla National Gallery così sono stato costretto ad accompagnarla anche se io volevo andare allo Science Museum. Mi ha anche costretto a prendere la metro, quando potevamo tranquillamente farci portare lì in macchina, ma sto divagando. Quando siamo arrivati praticamente di fronte al museo c’era un ragazzo che suonava la cornamusa, con tanto di kilt addosso ed era novembre. In un primo momento non ci avevo fatto caso, anche perché è pieno di gente che suona per strada. Ma c’era qualcosa nella sua musica o forse era solo la mia curiosità nel vedere uno in kilt con quel freddo. Resta il fatto che mi sono fermato per ascoltarlo e allora mi sono accorto del biglietto che aveva di fronte alla custodia della sua cornamusa. Stava suonando per strada per raccogliere i soldi per comprare un anello di fidanzamento e io l’ho trovata una cosa bellissima. Eravamo tutti testimoni di qualcosa di molto importante per lui. Io sarei con molta probabilità semplicemente andato da Tiffany a comprare il più grande anello di diamanti che possiedono. Da me si aspettano queste cose.” Aveva sorriso lievemente. Non aveva voglia di sorridere. Non era una cosa per cui sorridere. Si sentiva patetico anche solo nel raccontare tutto quello. Non erano argomenti da primo appuntamento. Non erano argomenti da nessun appuntamento. Era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto tenere nascosto e di cui non doveva fare parola. Non interessava a nessuno.

“Sei davvero molto più di quello che dicono i giornali.” Steve lo aveva osservato per un attimo, per poi riprendere subito a mangiare come se non fosse successo nulla. Come se Tony stesse parlando del tempo. E in quel momento gliene era grato. “Anche se non riesco a capire come fai ad avere questa sensibilità romantica e una vita sessuale così lasciva e peccaminosa.” 

Tony era scoppiato a ridere quando aveva notato Steve inarcare un sopracciglio. Aveva preso il bicchiere di plastica, facendolo roteare come se fosse stato un calice di vino e osservando poi Steve.

“Capitano, non è colpa mia se le donne mi si gettano addosso come api su un succulento fiore. E chi sono io se non un misero e debole umano per resistergli?” Aveva sorriso, per poi passarsi una mano sugli occhi. “Ti stai chiedendo perché l’ho fatto, vero? Perché proprio la moglie del sindaco?”

“Penso che se lo stiano chiedendo un po’ tutti, Tony. Non si sentiva parlare delle tue conquiste scandalose da molto tempo e poi torni alla ribalta alla grande. Ma forse non è il caso di parlarne ad un primo appuntamento.” Steve lo guardava e gli stava sorridendo lievemente. Ed era troppo strano avere comprensione da parte di qualcuno che non fosse Natasha, o Rhodes. 

“Strano primo appuntamento visto che viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto. Credo di averti anche visto mezza chiappa mentre facevi la doccia con la porta aperta. E la cosa non mi è dispiaciuta affatto.”

“Oh, ti prego!” Steve aveva riso e le sue guance si erano lievemente tinte di rosa. Forse era il vino. O forse solo la luce delle lanterne. Ma Steve così era bellissimo e lui non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

“Non serve che mi preghi. E’ solo la verità. Chissà cos’altro si nasconde sotto tutti quei vestiti. Sbottonare quella camicia sarà un lavoraccio che sono molto entusiasta di fare.”

Questa volta Steve era arrossito sul serio, fino alla punta delle orecchie. Lo aveva guardato solo per un attimo prima di distogliere lo sguardo, ma Tony non aveva smesso di guardare lui.

“Capitano, ti posso assicurare che ci sto andando davvero molto lentamente. Se questa situazione è strana per te, lo è molto anche per me. Credimi.”

“Non sono mai stato con un uomo, Tony.” Steve Rogers lo aveva guardato imbarazzato come una ragazzina, e lui non poteva non sorridergli delicatamente. “In vita mia sono uscito solo con Peggy. Non so neppure quale sia il modo corretto di corteggiare qualcuno.”

“Mi stai corteggiando? Credo sia una cosa passata di moda qualche secolo fa, ma potrebbe piacermi come idea.”

“Sono serio.” Steve aveva sorriso. Un sorriso minuscolo sempre coperto di imbarazzo. “Anche questo fa parte del mio piano di corteggiamento.”

“Un picnic notturno? Ammetto che l’ultima volta che ne ho fatto uno avrò avuto 5 anni ed ero con il mio maggiordomo e sua moglie sul prato della villa dei miei. Poi il mio regale posteriore non si è mai seduto per terra all’aperto per mangiare.” In compenso aveva fatto altre cose sui prati quando era all’università, ma questo non era il caso di rivelarglielo. “Steve, è stata un’idea davvero carina questa.”

“Ho solo pensato a cosa potevamo fare per passare una serata diversa. Anche per stare un po’ da soli, senza Peter.”

“E’ la prima volta che frequento un padre single. Soprattutto con un figlio adolescente che sembra uscito dal mio ventre. Forse ho visto troppe volte Junior…” Aveva poi mormorato scuotendo la testa. E Steve gli sorrideva ancora. Voleva continuare a vedere quel sorriso fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. “Figlio adolescente che hai lasciato a casa con quel debosciato del suo ragazzo.”

“Perché devi rovinare una serata perfetta ricordandomi cosa ho fatto?”

“Perché potremmo fare una scommessa. Secondo me quando rientriamo li becchiamo a fare sesso sul divano.”

“Ti prego, no! Peter è solo un ragazzino!” Steve si era portato una mano sulla fronte e Tony non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Voleva imprimersi nella mente ogni espressione del volto di quell’uomo.

“Un ragazzino con una vita sessuale molto più attiva delle nostre, fidati. Sempre se non vogliamo movimentare anche la nostra serata.” Aveva sorriso provocatorio e sapeva che Steve avrebbe rifiutato quella proposta. Lo poteva percepire che Steve non era pronto a quel passo, ma questo non toglieva il fatto che lui fosse fin troppo divertito dalla sua espressione imbarazzata.

“Tony, io…”

“Allora scommettiamo! 10$ che li becchiamo sul divano!”

“Non voglio scommettere su Peter e quello che fa con Wade!”

“Perché non vuoi pensare al fatto che ora ci stiano dando dentro o perché sai che perderai?”

“10$ che saranno in camera, così stai zitto.”

Tony aveva riso alla risposta veloce che gli aveva dato il biondo. E anche se Steve scuoteva la testa e probabilmente voleva buttarlo nel lago, quello era il più bell’appuntamento che avesse mai avuto in vita sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo di dover delle scuse a tutti voi che seguite questa storia per essere scomparsa quasi nel nulla per tutto questo tempo. Per farvela breve, è capitata la vita, con i suoi lati positivi e negativi. Se per caso qualcuno di voi ha letto “Look Away” (che ancora devo correggere tra le altre cose),...beh. È più autobiografica di quanto possa sembrare. E ho avuto questo blocco per cui non riuscivo a portare avanti questa storia. Ci sono stati altri due tentativi e incipit di capitolo, poi scartati. E questo capitolo all’inizio non doveva esserci. Avevo pensato di far rivivere questo appuntamento tramite dei flashback, ma poi ho pensato a tutti voi, che leggete e commentate e che volevate sapere del loro primo appuntamento. E quindi eccolo qui. Tutto per voi, anche se è un capitolo più breve degli altri e anche scritto con un tono diverso.  
> Spero di non avervi delusi. Grazie per tutto il sostegno che mi avete dato. E ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo.


	8. Chapter 8

Era seduto sotto il portico con una lattina di birra in mano. Osservava Steve che assieme a James preparava la carne sulla griglia e cercavano di stare attenti a Krypto, affinché non rubasse il loro futuro pranzo.

Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da Steve ed era davvero felice di essere in quel luogo. Non era a New York. Manhattan era distante fin troppi chilometri e finalmente era davvero contento di svegliarsi in un altro posto. Nonostante tutti i problemi che erano legati a lui e che non volevano sparire in alcun modo. Per una volta era felice di quel letto dai cuscini troppo morbidi e del profumo di bucato fatto in casa. Era felice della luce che timidamente entrava dalla finestra ogni mattina, anche perché lui si dimenticava di chiudere gli scuri la sera. Era felice di sentire i passi di Steve in corridoio all’alba e la sveglia di Peter che suonava fin troppe volte prima che il ragazzo decidesse di alzarsi.

“Ti avevo pregato di non fare nulla di stupido.” Silenziosa come un gatto, Natasha si era seduta accanto a lui. Aveva anche lei una lattina in mano e stava osservando, come faceva lui, i due uomini.

“Non mi sono mosso da questo posto. Non ho telefonato a nessuno. Non ho chiamato nessun servizio di escort. Non ho bevuto. Non gli ho fatto esplodere la casa. Non ho fatto nulla.”

“Ieri mattina ha telefonato all’alba.” La donna aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “In principio ho sentito James ridere tanto da temere che svegliasse l’intero condominio. Poi sembrava serio.”

“Non ho fatto nulla davvero, Nat.” Si era alzato dalla poltrona, spostandosi verso la ringhiera lignea su cui poi si era appoggiato. Gli piaceva stare lì tutto sommato. All’aperto, investito da odori che a New York raramente aveva sentito. Se non mai.

“Qualcosa è successo. Avete litigato? No, perché James non mi ha voluto dire molto. Solo sul perché rideva. E poi mi ha detto che saremmo partiti per venire qui. L’idea era comunque quella di venire per il tuo compleanno, quindi...”

“Siamo usciti insieme.”

Aveva risposto senza pensarci. Le parole gli erano uscite dalla bocca prima che potesse ragionarci e Natasha si era zittita di colpo. 

“Perdonami, credo di essermi persa un passaggio da qualche parte. Siete usciti assieme? Tu e Steve? Usciti insieme nel senso di appuntamento?”

Si era passato una mano sul viso. Ora gli avrebbe fatto una paternale. Ora gli avrebbe detto che doveva fare subito i bagagli e ritornare a New York o in qualsiasi altro luogo avesse deciso di mandarlo stavolta.

Solo che questa volta non l’avrebbe lasciata fare. Perché la sera prima era stata magica. 

“Mi ha portato al lago. Ti rendi conto? Al lago! E aveva preparato la cena in anticipo, quindi è stato una sorta di picnic. E…” E lui aveva ascoltato ogni parola che era uscita dalla bocca di Steve. Cercava di saziarsi della sua voce, di memorizzarne ogni cadenza o accento. Avevano parlato di cose serie. Avevano parlato di cose futili. Avevano reso la serata leggera e piacevole, ed era stato tutto così perfetto. Tutto così magnifico e ora aveva paura di aver rovinato tutto.

“Steve ti ha portato al lago? Sono stata svegliata all’alba perché lui ti ha portato al lago?” Natasha aveva mugugnato tra i denti. Un verso sofferto che valeva più di mille parole e Tony ne aveva seriamente terrore. “Io vi uccido entrambi. Quando meno ve lo aspettate, vi faccio fuori. Stava avendo un attacco di panico perché ti ha chiesto di uscire, ma ti pare?”

“L’attacco di panico sta venendo ora a me.” Si era passato una mano sul viso. Se davvero Steve era così turbato da aver telefonato a James di prima mattina, allora qualcosa doveva essere andato storto. Del resto di questo non si stupiva molto. Era abituato e succedeva sempre così. Non poteva essere semplicemente Tony e sperare che qualcosa andasse per il verso giusto. Tutto era legato alla persona di Tony Stark e le sue infinite maschere. Doveva aver detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Forse aveva sbagliato quando lo aveva invitato ad entrare nella sua camera per imitare Peter e Wade, beccati in cucina in atteggiamenti sconvenienti che avevano fatto perdere la scommessa ad entrambi. Forse era stato il modo in cui lui aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare mentre Peter sembrava stesse per andare a fuoco e Steve gli faceva una paternale coi fiocchi.

“Tony, ora ho bisogno che respiri lentamente e mi ascolti, va bene?” Aveva annuito,e stava cercando di farsi passare da solo quell’attacco di panico che gli stava venendo sul serio. Cercava di respirare. E di non pensare alle cose negative. “Probabilmente la serata è andata fin troppo bene e ora quello stupido si è fatto prendere dal panico. Conoscendolo, nella sua testa si era preparato ad un appuntamento andato male e poi non sapeva più come comportarsi.” Natasha aveva sospirato prima di riprendere a parlare, più a sé stessa che a lui. “Perché devo avere a che fare con due uomini emotivamente così immaturi?”

“Perché è la prima volta che esco con un uomo che a) non mi sono ancora portato a letto e se anche lo facessi non sarebbe una botta e via, b) sto per festeggiare il mio diventare vecchio con lui e non è una botta e via come gli altri, e c) viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto, non ci sono ancora finito a letto insieme e questo non mi è mai capitato prima.” Si era passato una mano sul viso. Aveva ripensato a quanto il giorno prima Steve sembrasse quasi un ragazzino che non sapeva come approcciarsi alla persona che gli piaceva. E questo al moro stava piacendo. Era sempre stato troppo abituato a persone piene di malizia che gli si avvicinavano con motivi ben definiti. Fosse stato per i suoi soldi o solo per poter dire di essere stati a letto con lui un motivo c’era sempre. 

La serata precedente sembrava invece uscita direttamente da un film. Loro due. Un lago. E le labbra di Steve sulle sue. Le dita intrecciate mentre tornavano alla moto. Il suo petto appoggiato contro la schiena di Steve. Anche Peter e Wade erano stati da film quella sera. Imbarazzati oltre ogni misura per essere stati colti in flagrante. Wade che aveva offerto a tutti una birra per calmarsi, Steve che urlava probabilmente più imbarazzato di Peter, e Tony che cercava di calmare il biondo. Peter che veniva mandato in camera sua e Steve che continuava la sua paternale a Wade che non sembrava minimamente dispiaciuto per l’accaduto. 

Era una situazione che davvero credeva non avrebbe mai vissuto. Ed invece vi si era ritrovato completamente immerso e non era così male come poteva essergli sembrato all’inizio.

Aveva notato Natasha sorridere. Per un istante si era quasi dimenticato della sua presenza. 

“Non sorridere così, ti prego. Mi metti ansia.”

“Perché sono felice per te? Perché dopo mesi, e forse anni, ti vedo di nuovo sorridere in compagnia di qualcuno?”

“Io sorrido con moltissime persone. Dovresti saperlo che fa parte del mio fascino.” 

L’aveva guardata mentre si alzava e gli si metteva di fronte. Dietro la propria schiena poteva sentire James ridere e Steve parlare. Dalla casa le voci di Peter e Wade, impegnati a tagliare le verdure in cucina. 

“Sai benissimo di cosa parlo, Anthony Stark.” Tony aveva percepito la sua piccola mano sulla propria guancia. “Sai che ti conosco meglio di quanto tu voglia ammettere. E solo Dio sa quante persone diverse ho dovuto mandare via al mattino in questi mesi. Steve è una brava persona e qualcuno che approvo al 100%.”

“Steve non era nei piani.” Aveva mormorato così piano che non era neppure sicuro che la rossa potesse sentirlo, ma dal modo in cui aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, quasi sofferente, voleva dire lo aveva fatto.

“Molte cose non sono nei nostri piani. Questo dovremmo saperlo bene entrambi, non credi? Pensi che James fosse nei miei piani? O che io credessi di meritarlo?”

“Barnes è perfetto per te.”

“Sì, lo è.” La donna aveva sorriso in modo quasi impercettibile. “Ma allora non potevo saperlo. James Buchanan Barnes non era nei miei piani in alcun modo, e alla fine mi ha chiesto di sposarlo.”

Tony era ammutolito alle sue ultime parole. La guardava negli occhi e non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste da pronunciare. 

“Quando te l’ha chiesto? Fammi vedere l’anello.”

“Nessun anello e nessuna richiesta romantica!” Natasha aveva riso piano, guardando prima lui e poi James. E Tony aveva notato di nuovo lo sguardo ricco di emozioni che la donna gli riservava sempre. “Me l’ha chiesto ieri in macchina, mentre eravamo da qualche parte in Virginia. Stava blaterando su Steve, tanto per cambiare, sul fatto che è peggio di un ragazzino, che emotivamente è più maturo Peter di lui. E quasi dal nulla mi ha chiesto di sposarlo. E ho accettato senza nemmeno pensarci. A volte i nostri piani non vanno come previsto, Tony. Ci sono momenti che vanno solo presi e vissuti, e questo me l’hai insegnato tu. Quindi non fare lo stupido ora. In due settimane avete fatto tantissimi passi in avanti.”

“A volte mi sembrano molto più di due settimane. E questo mi fa paura. Questo non è il mio posto...”

“Tony.” L’aveva di nuovo guardata negli occhi. Aveva ancora una mano sulla sua guancia e l’altra l’aveva appoggiata sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore. “Tutti hanno il diritto di essere felici. Anche tu.”

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

La maggior parte dei suoi compleanni erano stati eventi pubblici, sin dall’infanzia. Howard Stark aveva sempre sfruttato i compleanni del suo unico erede per metterlo in mostra. E a Tony non era dispiaciuto. Le feste a cui Howard gli permetteva di partecipare erano gli unici momenti in cui si sentiva apprezzato dal padre, anche se sapeva benissimo che erano solo delle attenzioni fasulle. Una volta finiti i vari ricevimenti, Howard lo avrebbe rispedito in collegio o al campus e si sarebbe dimenticato di avere un figlio, fino a quando non gli sarebbe stato di nuovo utile. 

Da matrimoni combinati non poteva nascere amore. Per suo padre, sia lui che la madre erano mere pedine da sfruttare per ottenere quello che voleva. E i suoi compleanni li passava circondato da senatori, generali, e le loro mogli che gli tiravano le guance parlando delle loro figlie o nipoti che sarebbero state perfette per lui. 

E quando poi era cresciuto, quando il suo ventiduesimo compleanno non era stato più organizzato da Howard, aveva passato la serata in compagnia di perfetti estranei. Gente famosa. Gente che contava. Gente con cui non si sentiva di avere nulla da condividere. Era stato solo il primo di una lunga sfilza di compleanni in cui era pieno di alcool e droga e aveva passato la notte con solo Dio sapeva quanta gente diversa. Quel primo anno da solo non aveva neppure avuto vicino Rhodes, disperso in qualche missione in qualche Stato dimenticato da ogni divinità, e Pepper non era ancora entrata nella sua vita. C’era Stane, ma a lui era solo importato che il giorno dopo Tony fosse almeno in grado di stare in piedi per una riunione con i soci.

Aveva osservato la tavolata, che presto sarebbe diventata rumorosa, di quel pranzo domenicale. Pranzo che coincideva con il suo compleanno. E che stava passando nel modo più semplice possibile. 

Wade aveva trovato un tavolo nel granaio la sera prima. Steve gli aveva detto che c’erano anche delle panche e avevano recuperato tutto. Li avevano lavati, posizionando poi tavolo e panche in giardino, sotto uno degli alberi che attorniavano la casa. Avevano apparecchiato con una semplice tovaglia con dei fiori colorati stampati sopra. Peter aveva portato piatti, bicchieri e posate. Wade si era occupato delle bevande. Natasha si era avvicinata ai due uomini che stavano finendo di grigliare il loro pranzo. E Tony si era seduto osservando le persone con cui stava condividendo quel preciso momento della sua vita.

Non c’erano centinaia di invitati, di cui non ricordava spesso neppure i nomi. Non c’erano locali di lusso, sale ricevimenti bardate d’oro. Non c’erano camerieri in livrea bianca a servire Champagne troppo costoso da calici altrettanto costosi. Non c’era un quartetto d’archi ad allietare la serata. Non c’era bisogno di sfoggiare sorrisi di cortesia a donne dagli abiti così costosi che avrebbero potuto sfamare uno Stato africano per almeno un anno. 

C’erano lui. Altre cinque persone. E un cane. 

Peter era arrivato per primo, sedendosi accanto a lui. Il ragazzo gli sorrideva e Tony non era riuscito a trattenere l’impulso di scompigliargli i capelli. 

“Credo abbiate fatto imbarazzare quella verginella di Steven fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.”

Peter era arrossito fino alle orecchie, spostando lo sguardo da quello di Tony, e questi non poteva far altro che sorridere. 

“Gli avevo detto a Wade di andare in camera, ma non mi ha dato retta, e voi siete tornati troppo presto.” Il ragazzo aveva mormorato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e finendo per renderli ancora più scompigliati.

“E’ stato divertente vederlo perdere le staffe. Anche perché io ero sicuro che avreste approfittato della casa libera. Solo un idiota non lo avrebbe fatto.”

“Tony!”

“Cosa? Ho avuto 16 anni anch’io, signor Parker. E al campus del MIT puoi fare molti incontri interessanti. E parlando di MIT, che ne dici se facciamo un salto a Boston appena la scuola finisce? Tanto sarai in vacanza a possiamo fare quello che vogliamo. Possiamo anche fare un salto da tua zia e farle una sorpresa. Terrò un profilo bassissimo e nessuno saprà che sono io.”

“E al MIT nessuno ti riconoscerebbe? Una delle menti più brillanti che sia mai uscita dalle loro aule?” Peter aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e Tony non aveva potuto non sorridere. C’erano dei momenti in cui mentre guardava Peter rivedeva se stesso e come sarebbe potuto essere se avesse avuto una vita normale. 

“Grazie a questo bel faccino che mi ritrovo potrei farti vedere tutti i laboratori del campus.” Aveva sorriso di più mentre il ragazzo scuoteva la testa.

“Possiamo portare anche Steve?”

“Certo che portiamo anche Steve, Petey.” 

Il ragazzo aveva annuito e sorriso. Lo guardava come se dovesse dire qualcosa ma che non riusciva ad essere espressa. Lo aveva fatto anche la sera prima, quando Tony aveva dormito con lui per lasciare il proprio letto a Natasha e James. Steve non voleva che la virtù di Peter fosse ulteriormente sporcata da Wade, con molta probabilità, e non aveva permesso ai due ragazzi di condividere la stanza. 

“Tony, pensi davvero che potrei andare al MIT?”

Lo aveva osservato attentamente. Poteva vedere chiaramente negli occhi di Peter la paura e la speranza. Tony aveva sospirato e sapeva che era stato Wade a dirgli qualcosa. 

“Sì, Peter. Sappiamo entrambi che tornerò a New York prima o poi, ma voglio rimanere in contatto con te e Steve. Scriverò tutte le lettere di raccomandazione che servono, e con o senza borsa di studio ti mando al MIT. E non mi importa minimamente di quello che pensa Wilson al riguardo. Non mi importa di quello che pensa nessuno. Tu vuoi andare al MIT e io ho i mezzi per aiutarti. Questa è l’unica cosa che conta.”

Si era portato una mano sugli occhi. Onestamente, non voleva pensare a quando sarebbe tornato nel suo attico newyorkese. Non voleva pensare che tutto questo era solo temporaneo. Lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, ma non voleva pensarci. Voleva credere ancora per un po’, illudersi che quella potesse davvero essere la sua vita. Accanto a Steve e Peter. Non da solo a Manhattan. Poteva per un attimo convincersi di essere una figura quasi paterna per quel adolescente. Quella era la cosa che più si poteva avvicinare ad un’idea di paternità. 

“Non voglio che tu te ne vada. Se io vado a Boston e tu torni a New York, Steve sarà di nuovo da solo.”

Tony si era voltato verso dove stava Steve. Rideva, sembrava felice. Ed era questo che Tony desiderava per lui. Ma non era sicuro che potesse essere lui a renderlo felice. 

Lo aveva visto voltarsi e sorridergli. E a quel sorriso aveva sentito una stretta al cuore. C’era una qualche possibilità che Steve continuasse a sorridergli così fino alla fine dei suoi giorni?

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

L’alcool era normalmente bandito da casa Rogers. Steve gli aveva raccontato che suo padre era stato un alcolizzato, e questo gli aveva sempre fatto odiare gli alcoolici. Anche se aveva ammesso che qualche volta si era ubriacato anche lui. Assieme a Barnes quando erano dei ragazzini. Mentre erano nell’esercito. Quando la moglie lo aveva lasciato. C’era la birra ad accompagnare la pizza e una volta avevano bevuto un po’ di whisky seduti sotto il portico. C’era dell’alcool, ma con molta moderazione.

L’esatto contrario di quello che aveva fatto Tony durante la sua vita. Il suo primo bicchiere di whisky glielo aveva messo in mano Howard quando andava ancora alle elementari. Aveva riso quando Tony aveva sputato il liquido ambrato che gli bruciava in gola. E quello era stato solo il primo di una lunga fila di bicchieri di alcolici. C’erano momenti in cui si chiedeva come potesse il suo cervello avere ancora dei neuroni funzionanti. 

Questo era uno dei pochi compleanni celebrati da adulto che passava quasi sobrio. 

Non erano ubriachi. Nessuno di loro lo era. Avevano bevuto la quantità giusta che gli permetteva di ridere ed essere più rilassati. 

Dopo cena si erano spostati sotto il portico. Natasha gli stringeva una mano, mentre era tutta appoggiata contro il proprio compagno e ora futuro marito. Tony le accarezzava il dorso della mano con il pollice, come aveva fatto molte altre volte in precedenza. Come anche Natasha aveva fatto per lui. James raccontava qualcosa del loro periodo sotto le armi. Wade interrompeva di tanto in tanto per chiedergli che modelli di fucili avevano usato. Peter gli era tutto appoggiato addosso, incurante di tutti gli altri. E Steve ascoltava tutti i loro discorsi, sorridendo e scuotendo la testa. Ogni tanto correggeva i racconti del proprio migliore amico e questi sbuffava perché Steve aveva appena interrotto la storia sul momento più bello.

Invidiava il rapporto che avevano i due, soprattutto da quando la vita aveva allontanato lui e Rhodes. 

Rhodes era la sua persona importante. Era quello che non lo aveva mai abbandonato, nonostante tutto. Si incazzava. Non gli parlava per qualche tempo. Poi ritornava da lui quando Tony ne aveva più bisogno. La distanza fisica spesso era troppa da sopportare. C’erano momenti in cui desiderava fossero ancora all’università, a dividere una stanza troppo piccola che riempivano di libri, videogiochi e i vari prototipi di Tony. E anche allora Tony non sapeva come comportarsi quando Rhodes si arrabbiava con lui. Aspettava che gli passasse, perché non era capace di farsi avanti. Si diceva sempre che doveva essere colpa sua, che Rhodes e tutti gli altri si allontanavano perché lui era quello sbagliato. Rhodes lo sapeva. Era conscio che Tony non sapeva funzionare con le persone. Per questo motivo c’era sempre, per questo motivo tornava sempre e dava a Tony la possibilità di ritornare a com’erano. Lo ascoltava, lo sgridava, c’era nei momenti più difficili, anche se spesso Tony si chiudeva in sé stesso e doveva cavargli le parole di bocca quasi con la forza. Ma tutto sommato c’era sempre.

“Ok, gente. Facciamo un brindisi al signor Stark per essere arrivato alla veneranda età di 46 anni ed essere ancora un bocconcino niente male.” Wade si era alzato in piedi, alzando verso l’alto la lattina di birra che stringeva in mano.

“Per stavolta ti posso perdonare il “signor Stark”, Wilson.” Tony aveva lanciato un’occhiataccia al venticinquenne, ma subito dopo gli aveva sorriso. 

“Wade, che razza di brindisi è?” Anche Steve aveva lanciato un’occhiataccia al giovane uomo che era in piedi.

“Il brindisi che dovresti fare tu, Cap. Hai visto il suo lato b? Sono sicuro che tu l’abbia visto, quindi non fare finta di non sapere di cosa sto parlando.”

Tony aveva osservato Steve. Era arrossito prima di passarsi una mano sul viso. Da quanto non gli capitava di uscire con qualcuno di simile? C’era mai stato, anzi, qualcuno che arrossisse perché usciva con lui? In quel momento non ne era tanto sicuro. Forse davvero non c’era mai stato nessuno che fosse così innocente e che desiderasse solo stare in sua compagnia.

“Se non l’ha guardato stasera dovrò rimediare.”

“Tony! Non dargli corda, ti prego.”

“Ottima idea, signor Stark! Visto che il divano è un po’ scomodo, stanotte dormo io con Peter e tu col Capitano.”

Aveva riso. Gli era venuto spontaneo. C’erano stati dei momenti in cui Wade non gli era piaciuto affatto, anche se doveva ammettere che il ragazzo non era tanto male. 

“E visto che siamo tutti d’accordo, io direi che è ora di andare a letto. Che ne dici Peter?”

Tony aveva guardato il ragazzo diventare color rosso semaforo. Sembrava dovesse esplodere da un momento all’altro mentre annuiva e si alzava dalla sedia. Raggiungeva Natasha per darle il bacio della buonanotte e correva in casa prima che Steve potesse cambiare idea. Tony aveva riso di nuovo, mentre Steve gli urlava dietro di lasciare la porta della stanza aperta in modo che li potesse controllare.

“Stevie, sul serio? Allora dovrai dormire anche tu con la porta aperta e io non voglio vederti o sentirti fare sesso con Stark.”

“Buck.” Steve aveva guardato il proprio migliore amico con uno sguardo truce, rovinato dal rossore delle sue guance.

“Oh dai. Siamo adulti e vaccinati, sappiamo tutti come vanno queste cose!” Il moro aveva ridacchiato, e forse era un po’ più ubriaco di quello che sembrava. 

“Nat, sei sicura di voler sposare questo qui?” Steve aveva indicato con un dito l’uomo che gli sedeva accanto, mentre guardava la donna e scuoteva lentamente la testa.

“Puoi starne certo. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo guidi con pugno di ferro.” Natasha aveva sorriso prima a Steve e poi aveva guardato James. E Tony aveva provato invidia nel guardarli. Erano davvero innamorati uno dell’altra. Lo si poteva capire subito, al solo osservarli. Conosceva Natasha da diverso tempo. Avevano condiviso molte cose. E non l’aveva mai vista sorridere in modo tanto genuino come quando era assieme all’ex soldato. Le brillavano gli occhi. 

“Ancora non ci credo che vi sposiate.” Tony aveva lasciato la mano di Natasha, passandosela subito tra i capelli. “Cioè, whoa. Vi sposate.”

“Prima o poi tutti mettiamo la testa a posto, Stark.” James gli aveva sorriso. Ricordava la prima volta che aveva visto quell’uomo. Ricordava la rabbia e la frustrazione nei suoi occhi. Ricordava il suo scetticismo quando gli aveva parlato per la prima volta della protesi che gli avrebbe costruito. E ricordava come la sua attenzione era stata completamente rapita da Natasha che era entrata allora nella sua officina, portando del caffè e delle scartoffie da firmare. E gli occhi di James l’avevano seguita tutto il tempo. 

Gli ci erano voluti mesi anche solo per riuscire ad invitarla ad uscire.

“Ti chiederei di farmi da testimone, Tony, ma so che rifiuterai.” Natasha lo aveva guardato. Gli sorrideva, ancora appoggiata a James. 

“Non darmi questo tipo di responsabilità. Ti posso organizzare l’addio al nubilato e il viaggio di nozze, ma non farmi fare il testimone.” 

“Questo mi basta.” La donna gli aveva sorriso, alzandosi poi dalla poltrona che aveva occupato fino a quel momento. “Direi che è ora anche per noi di andare a letto. Domani dobbiamo tornare a New York.” 

James l’aveva subito imitata e dopo che Natasha gli aveva dato il bacio della buonanotte, Steve e Tony erano rimasti da soli.

E nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di guardare l’altro. Steve guardava il cane che dormiva accanto ai suoi piedi. Tony osservava il giardino ormai buio come se potesse vedervi tutte le verità dell’universo. E non capiva davvero da dove derivasse tutta quella titubanza. Non era mai stato titubante nelle sue relazioni. Non troppo almeno. Era plateale, era arrogante. Sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare in ogni istante. 

E poi c’era Steve che lo faceva sempre sentire sentimentalmente impreparato a ciò che doveva fare.

“Dormo io sul divano, Tony.”

“Non essere ridicolo, Capitano. Caso mai dormo io sul divano e tu resti nel tuo letto.” Aveva spostato lo sguardo sull’uomo che gli sedeva di fronte e avrebbe solo desiderato in quel momento alzarsi e avvicinarsi a lui per baciarlo. Solo questo. Voleva baciarlo. Non andare oltre.

“Non essere tu quello ridicolo.” Steve aveva portato una mano sulla propria nuca ed era così imbarazzato che aveva solo sorriso.

“Steve. Ehi, Steve, guardami.” Tony aveva aspettato che il biondo lo guardasse. E quando lo aveva fatto il suo desiderio di baciarlo era solo aumentato. “Possiamo anche condividere il letto senza fare niente, sai? Sarà difficile dormire accanto a qualcuno con tutti i vestiti addosso, ma potrei fare questo sforzo.” 

Steve aveva scosso la testa alle sue parole, ma Tony poteva vedere che stava sorridendo. Si era allora alzato per avvicinarsi al biondo. Non sapeva quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Era troppo abituato a comportarsi in determinati modi, e ora gli sembrava che qualsiasi cosa potesse essere un passo falso che gli avrebbe fatto perdere Steve.

Anche solo questo pensiero era strano.

“E’ che… Insomma…” Steve si era passato una mano tra i capelli e aveva alzato lo sguardo per guardarlo. “Te l’ho detto. Non ho mai… Non con un uomo… Non so come o cosa…”

“Steven. Te l’ho già detto, non abbiamo nessuna fretta.” Tony aveva sospirato e aveva posato una mano sulla sua spalla. Era strano. Era tutto troppo strano. C’erano momenti come questo in cui non sapeva, in cui non era sicuro di cosa potesse fare o non fare. E’ vero che erano usciti. E’ anche vero che più volte si erano baciati in quei giorni. Ma era tutto strano. Stavano ancora entrambi tastando il terreno e con molta probabilità nessuno dei due sapeva quanto potesse spingersi oltre senza rischiare di fare il passo che avrebbe fatto indietreggiare l’altro. “E’ perché sono Tony Stark? Perché credi che il mio fine ultimo sia sempre di finire a letto con qualcuno?”

“No, Tony.” Steve lo aveva guardato. Le sopracciglia aggrottate e la mascella serrata. “Non è affatto questo. E’ solo ansia da prestazione.”

Tony lo aveva guardato. Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio all’inverosimile a giudicare da quanto stava tirando la pelle sopra il suo occhio e non era riuscito a trattenere una risata, mentre scuoteva la testa.

“Ansia da prestazione. Ansia da prestazione, dice lui. Con quel fisico marmoreo lui ha ansia.” Aveva scosso la testa più volte, cercando di smettere di ripetere tra sé e sé quelle parole.

“Non prendermi in giro. Per me è un problema serio. Tu sei comunque tu, anche se sei diverso da quello che scrivono di te e da come ti comporti in tv. Ma sei pur sempre tu. Sei stato con le modelle più belle. Hai avuto così tante avventure che non voglio neppure pensarci. E comunque decidi di dare una possibilità a me.”

“Dovrei essere io a dirlo.” Tony lo aveva interrotto prima che potesse continuare. Lo aveva guardato seriamente e aveva fatto un profondo respiro. Poteva perdere tutto o poteva vincere tutto. Le relazioni tra le persone funzionavano così. “Tu sei perfetto. In tutto. E non dirmi che non è così perché ti ho visto piegare con cura anche i calzini. Sei magnifico. Hai preso Peter con te. Ti preoccupi per Barnes. Per Natasha. Hai un cane. Insegni arte e alleni la squadra di football. Sei tipo il sogno americano e potrei chiamarti Capitan America, e scegli me che sono, beh, me.”

“Tu ti sottovaluti troppo, sai?”

“Oh, non credo. Ma non è questo il punto.” Lo aveva guardato di nuovo. “Facciamo così, Capitano. Andiamo di sopra. Mettiamo in nostri bei pigiamini - il tuo sono sicuro sarà a stelle e strisce - e ci mettiamo sotto le coperte. E poi facciamo come fanno i teenager. Limoniamo come se non ci fosse un domani.”

Steve aveva riso. Le sue guance si erano nuovamente tinte di rosso ed era una visione stupenda. Poteva aspettare fino alla fine dei tempi che non gli sarebbe importato. Poteva avere pazienza. E poteva godersi qualcosa che stava lentamente crescendo e si evolveva. 

Poteva permettersi di credere di avere tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione. 


	9. Chapter 9

Stare in corridoio, con la schiena appoggiata al muro a guardare le persone davanti alla porta, non gli era mai piaciuto. Gli ricordava quando era piccolo, quando viveva a Long Island e sua madre abbracciava e baciava suo padre che stava partendo per qualche viaggio di lavoro. Tony rimaneva con la schiena appoggiata contro il muro e li osservava. Li scrutava e non gli piaceva quando Howard se ne andava. Non aveva mai avuto un buon rapporto con il padre, ma non riusciva a sopportare lo sguardo triste che aveva poi sua madre. Maria lo baciava e gli sorrideva, ma c’era sempre qualcosa di molto triste nei suoi occhi. Solo molto tempo dopo Tony avrebbe scoperto che spesso quelli non erano viaggi di lavoro. Eppure sua madre non se ne era mai lamentata. Gli accarezzava i capelli quando poi rimanevano soli e gli sussurrava “Anthony, non diventare come tuo padre”.

Inutile dire che lo era diventato.

Ora se ne stava appoggiato al muro e guardava il giovane Peter Parker che non voleva lasciar partire Wade Wilson. Gli parlava piano, parole che nessun altro doveva sentire. Parole che però non stavano facendo sorridere Wade, il quale lo guardava con un'intensità tale che Tony poteva quasi afferrare con le dita l'amore che trasmettevano i suoi occhi. 

Erano entrambi preoccupati. Lo erano molto e nessuno voleva rompere quel momento.

Tony aveva spostato lo sguardo su Steve, appoggiato allo stipite della porta del soggiorno che guardava un punto molto interessante sul soffitto. E dal soggiorno sentiva le voci di Natasha e James che stavano parlando di qualcosa, ma non riusciva a capire cosa visto il tono basso che continuavano a mantenere. 

Per i due veterani la partenza di Wade doveva essere un momento difficile tanto quanto lo era per il giovane Peter, anche se per motivi totalmente diversi. Doveva risvegliare in loro ricordi spiacevoli. Ricordi che preferivano rinchiudere da qualche parte a doppia mandata e non pensarci più. Quella partenza doveva averli fatti riemergere, ancora puzzolenti di naftalina, e sembrava li avessi gettati con forza e senza pietà sui due ex soldati.

Steve guardava il soffitto, ma non era davvero presente. Con molta probabilità la sua mente era in un deserto. Le sue braccia stringevano con forza a sé il suo migliore amico con il terrore di poterlo perdere in quel preciso istante. 

Non voleva neppure immaginare cosa stesse passando per la mente di Barnes in quel momento. Quella partenza doveva aver svegliato lo stesso ricordo. Lo stesso deserto che li vedeva accomunati tutti e tre. Lo stesso deserto che non li faceva dormire di notte. 

E Wade sarebbe andato proprio lì.

Sentiva la voce bassa di Peter che parlava a Wade. Sentiva i sussurri di Natasha rivolti a Barnes. E aveva di nuovo guardato Steve. 

La sera prima, quando si erano infilati sotto le coperte, Steve gli aveva raccontato dei suoi timori riguardo a Wade. Di quanto lo trovasse un incosciente e di come avrebbe finito per spezzare il cuore a Peter facendosi ammazzare da qualche parte. Tony aveva solo sorriso a quelle parole cariche di preoccupazione, con la testa appoggiata al cuscino mentre osservava il profilo di Steve. Non si ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta in cui aveva parlato con qualcuno a letto. E solo dormito.

Avevano parlato di Wade e Peter, di cosa avrebbero potuto fare per non far pesare la partenza al ragazzo. Ne avevano discusso insieme. Ed era strano. Per Tony tutto ciò era ancora troppo nuovo. 

Stavano correndo. Erano solo poche settimane, ma erano caduti in una routine che sembrava ben oliata da anni. Si sarebbero soltanto fatti del male quando tutto quello che così precariamente stavano costruendo sarebbe crollato davanti ai loro occhi. Tony lo sapeva bene. Per lui era sempre così.

Ma come avrebbe potuto dire in quel momento a Steve che nulla di quello che stava dicendo si sarebbe avverato? Come avrebbe potuto rompere quell’incantesimo per dirgli che lui non credeva fosse una buona idea coinvolgerlo ulteriormente nella loro vita di tutti i giorni? 

Steve gli aveva sorriso, entusiasta all’idea di Tony di andare fino a Boston per far vedere il campus del MIT a Peter. E anche di questo Tony si era stupito. Steve gli parlava con un sorriso. Gli diceva di aspettare almeno una settimana prima di organizzare il viaggio in modo tale che la scuola fosse finita anche per lui e non solo per Peter. E Tony lo aveva ascoltato e basta, rapito dalle sue parole. Non aveva detto nulla di eccezionale, ma non aveva bocciato la sua idea, e quel momento per lui era stato davvero importante.

Come lo era stato il risveglio.

Avvolto dalle braccia forti di Steve, con il viso nascosto contro il suo petto. Poteva sentire il battito del cuore del biondo. Sembrava impazzito e da questo poteva capire che fosse sveglio. Sveglio ed emozionato per quella situazione.

Era semplicemente bello. Non aveva altre parole per descriverlo. Strano, ma incredibilmente bello. 

Steve non lo aveva quasi sfiorato per tutta la notte. Era imbarazzato da quella situazione e Tony lo aveva trovato troppo carino. A malapena lo aveva baciato per dargli la buonanotte. E il mattino dopo si ritrovavano uno tra le braccia dell’altro. Stretti come se fossero stati creati apposta per incastrarsi alla perfezione. 

Steve era la perfezione.

Lo era anche ora che lo osserva perso nella propria testa a rivivere cose a cui lui non voleva più pensare. Si era mosso e aveva percorso i pochi passi che li separavano. 

“Steve.” Gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo si erano posati su di lui per qualche secondo, prima che scuotesse la testa lentamente e abbassasse lo sguardo. Con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto muoversi anche Wade. Aveva baciato Peter. Lo stringeva con forza e lo baciava. E senza che neanche avesse il bisogno di guardare era sicuro che il ragazzo stesse piangendo.

Steve si era mosso allora. Si era avvicinato alla porta e prima di uscire di casa aveva stretto una mano sulla spalla di Wade. Quello doveva essere il suo modo di dire a Wade di tornare a casa sano e salvo. E poi era scomparso dalla sua vista. Aveva sentito Krypto abbaiare quando Steve era uscito, ma non aveva sentito la voce dell’uomo, stranamente. 

Qualche secondo dopo, James Buchanan Barnes gli era passato accanto come se avesse avuto il diavolo alle calcagna e aveva seguito Steve Rogers in giardino, mormorando tra i denti qualche ingiuria. Aveva nuovamente osservato la porta che si chiudeva ed era rimasto al proprio posto non sapendo cosa dovesse fare. 

E per ultimo era uscito di casa Wade Wilson, dopo averlo salutato con un cenno del capo che lui aveva restituito. Peter era rimasto ad osservare la porta. Le sue spalle erano scosse da qualche tremolio che il ragazzo cercava di nascondere, ma stava fallendo miseramente. Non glielo avrebbe fatto notare tuttavia. Tutta quella situazione era troppo per un ragazzo di soli 16 anni. 

“Ehi, vieni qui.” Prima che il suo cervello riuscisse a registrare cosa stesse davvero facendo, le sue braccia si erano strette attorno all’adolescente e questi aveva ricambiato l’abbraccio affondando il viso contro la sua spalla. E piangendo. “Shh. Andrà tutto bene. Vedrai. Prima che tu te ne renda conto Wade sarà di ritorno con quel suo brutto muso e le battute pessime.” Gli aveva accarezzato i capelli cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Ricordava con nostalgia che era una cosa che spesso faceva sua madre per calmarlo dopo che aveva litigato con Howard. E i litigi tra lui e il padre erano all’ordine del giorno quando erano entrambi a casa.

Aveva notato Natasha appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta fino a poco prima occupato da Steve. Lo guardava ed era seria anche lei. Non doveva essere facile neppure per lei stare con un uomo che aveva vissuto cose tanto orribili. Sicuramente negli anni aveva trovato un modo per far uscire James dallo stato mentale in cui la sindrome da stress post traumatico finiva per chiuderlo, però non doveva essere facile. Non lo sarebbe mai stato.

“Andrò a preparare della cioccolata calda per tutti. Magari con un goccio di rhum dentro.” Natasha si era mossa di nuovo. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi prima di spostarsi dalla porta e andare in cucina. Un po’ l’aveva odiata in quel momento. Era lei quella che sapeva consolare. Era lei quella che riusciva ad essere empatica verso gli altri. Non lui. Lui poteva abbracciarlo, accarezzargli i capelli. Ma non sapeva cosa dirgli per tirarlo su di morale. Cosa si poteva dire in una situazione come quella? Di certo non poteva dirgli “andrà tutto bene”. Lui sarebbe stato il primo a mandare a quel paese chiunque gli avesse detto una cosa simile in una tale situazione.

“Facciamo così, ragazzo. Andiamo a sederci sotto il portico e aspettiamo che Nat ci porti la cioccolata. Magari per allora torneranno anche Steve e Barnes.” Gli aveva accarezzato i capelli e Peter aveva soltanto annuito, lasciandosi poi guidare fino alle poltrone in vimini. Non si era staccato per un solo istante da Tony, e questi aveva solo finito per sospirare senza smettere di accarezzargli i capelli.

Si era calmato un po’ e sembrava non piangere più, ma non si staccava da lui. Tony lo aveva lasciato fare. Vagamente si ricordava com’era essere giovani e feriti. Lui si nascondeva addosso a Jarvis. Jarvis gli accarezzava i capelli e gli sussurrava parole di conforto, riuscendo a calmarlo ogni volta. 

“Come hai conosciuto Wade? Di certo non vi siete conosciuti a scuola.” Poteva vedere in lontananza Steve e James. Sembrava stessero parlando, ma erano troppo lontani per poter davvero capire cosa stesse succedendo.

“In un bar. Il mio amico Harry è riuscito a farci entrare in questo posto anche se siamo minorenni, e lì l’ho conosciuto. Mi ha offerto una birra ed è scoppiato a ridere quando ho detto che avrei preferito una coca.”

Tony aveva sorriso cercando di immaginare Peter totalmente fuori luogo in un posto pieno di gente alticcia. Era troppo un bravo ragazzo per fare qualcosa di simile.

“Ha continuato a ridere anche mentre gli dicevo che avevo 15 anni e che non ero interessato a fare la conoscenza di nessuno, ma che accompagnavo soltanto un amico. E lui non mi ha lasciato da solo neppure per un istante.” Il ragazzo si era staccato da lui alla fine. Aveva cercato di mettersi seduto, raddrizzando la schiena contro lo schienale. Osservava anche lui i due uomini che non accennavano a ritornare verso casa. “Resta il fatto che Harry era scomparso in compagnia di qualcuno e io ero bloccato con questo sconosciuto che alla fine mi ha accompagnato a casa. Quando aveva parcheggiato la macchina davanti alla casa di mia zia ha scritto il suo numero di telefono su un foglietto e ho dovuto prenderlo. Ti lascio immaginare le urla isteriche di mia zia appena sono entrato in casa.”

“Oh, posso immaginare. Il mio compagno di stanza all’università urlava sempre allo stesso modo quando tornavo accompagnato da qualcuno più grande.” Tony si era voltato verso di lui e aveva sorriso. “Immagino che tu alla fine gli abbia telefonato.”

Peter era arrossito e aveva abbassato un po’ lo sguardo. 

“Sì, non subito, ma gli ho scritto. Prima ho lasciato sbollire zia May. Lei è fantastica, dovresti conoscerla, ma è sempre un po’ troppo protettiva nei miei confronti. Mi ha fatto il terzo grado su Wade e su cosa avevo intenzione di fare. Mi aveva esasperato così tanto che poi gli ho scritto ed eccoci qui.” Il ragazzo aveva sospirato guardandosi le mani. “Ci siamo scritti un po’ e poi mi ha telefonato chiedendomi di uscire, e io ho accettato senza pensarci.”

“Anche se ha quasi 10 anni più di te?” Non che a Tony importasse delle differenze d’età tra le persone. Anche i suoi genitori avevano molti anni di differenza. E del resto anche la maggior parte delle sue conquiste era molto più giovane di lui. Anche Steve era più giovane di lui.

“Sì, anche se è più vecchio. So che è strano, ma mi piaceva parlare con Wade. Non pensavo fosse interessato a me in alcun modo, ma mi piaceva parlare con lui. Quando gli ho detto che accettavo il suo invito ad uscire, si è presentato a casa mia con dei fiori per zia May. L’ha conquistata nel giro di due parole.”

“Spero non abbia detto parolacce in sua presenza.”

“Oh no, lo ha fatto e si è beccato una tirata d’orecchie.” Peter aveva sorriso. Era un sorriso dolce che gli veniva dal cuore e gli illuminava gli occhi. Tony era felice di essere riuscito in qualche modo a fargli dimenticare almeno in quel momento la partenza del giovane uomo. “Ora quando è con zia May non dice più neppure una parolaccia.”

“Voglio conoscerla tua zia.” Tony aveva scosso la testa, concentrandosi di nuovo su Steve e James. Stavano ritornando. Krypto trotterellava felice davanti a loro. Sembravano entrambi più tranquilli.

“James è un mago quando si tratta di calmare qualcuno.” Natasha era arrivata silenziosa come sempre. Aveva appoggiato il vassoio con le tazze sul tavolino davanti a loro. “E’ il primo ad avere attacchi di panico, ma nel suo lavoro è bravissimo.” Si era seduta su una delle poltrone e aveva subito preso una tazza in mano. 

“Ancora mi chiedo come una testa calda come lui possa lavorare con altri veterani con la sindrome da stress post-traumatico.”

“Io mi chiedo come tu possa ancora lavorare alla Stark Industries dopo tutto quello che hai combinato.”

“Ouch, questo era un colpo basso! Di quelli sotto la cintola! Sei squalificata da questa conversazione!”

“Tu dovresti essere squalificato dall’esistenza in generale, ma purtroppo sei ancora qui.” Natasha lo guardava e sorrideva. Tony sapeva che non lo pensava seriamente. Sapeva quanto la donna gli fosse veramente affezionata. Sapeva quanto avevano fatto uno per l’altra negli anni in cui avevano lavorato assieme. “Scommetto che il bucato lo fa Steve. E cucina.”

“Ehi! Ho imparato a lavare i piatti!” Tony aveva protestato, prendendo una delle tazze in mano e mettendo il broncio. “Capitano, diglielo anche tu che ho imparato a lavare i piatti e anche a rifare il letto.”

“Stiamo ancora lavorando sul perfezionamento di entrambi, ma siamo sulla buona strada.” Steve si era seduto vicino a lui. Aveva subito cercato la sua mano per stringerla e Tony lo aveva guardato. Sembrava ancora scosso anche se fingeva di essere sereno. Ma lo si poteva capire dal modo in cui stava stringendo la sua mano come se in quel momento fosse la corda a cui appigliarsi per rimanere ancorato alla realtà.

“Siete tutti contro di me, dovevo immaginarlo!” Aveva sbuffato, facendo finta di essere offeso. Non lo era affatto. Era stranamente felice nonostante la situazione. “E se devo dire come la penso, siete solo invidiosi perché ho imparato tutte queste cose in poco tempo!”

“Ma se Rhodey mi ha raccontato di come facevi bucato e pulizie all’università.”

“Rhodes è un traditore.” Aveva guardato male la donna che continuava a sorridere. James era seduto accanto a lei e le stringeva la mano come Steve faceva con la sua. 

“Rhodes ti adora e ti è più affezionato di quanto non lo voglia dimostrare. Solo che tu spesso hai cinque anni e questo gli fa saltare i nervi.” Natasha aveva bevuto ancora un po’ di cioccolata prima che James rubasse la sua tazza per bere da essa. In un primo istante la donna lo aveva guardato male, come se avesse compiuto un’azione mortale, ma poi gli aveva semplicemente accarezzato una guancia. Era bello guardarli interagire. Sembrava si conoscessero da una vita intera, quando in realtà era solo qualche anno. Ma orbitavano uno attorno all’altra con una naturalezza che lo colpiva ogni volta. Avrebbe potuto avere con Steve qualcosa di simile?

Mentalmente si era dato uno schiaffo. Doveva guardare la realtà dei fatti. Doveva rendersi conto subito che un giorno se ne sarebbe tornato a New York e avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi quella fattoria alle spalle, e non illudersi che avrebbe potuto avere quello che condividevano Natasha e James per esempio.

E in quel momento, mentre Steve Rogers stringeva la sua mano e ne accarezzava il dorso con il pollice, si era reso conto che stava facendo un grandissimo torto a quell’uomo.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

Con la coda dell’occhio Tony stava osservando i movimenti di Steve. Il biondo si muoveva lentamente davanti ai fornelli preparando la loro cena. Ascoltava nuovamente musica del periodo bellico, ma nessuno se ne lamentava. Canticchiava a bassa voce e muoveva la testa a ritmo di musica. 

Avrebbe potuto passare tutto il resto della sua vita a guardarlo cucinare senza mai stancarsene. Ne era certo. E si stupiva di quei pensieri. Non era mai stato una persona casalinga. Non gli importava assolutamente di avere un partner attento alle faccende di casa. Anzi. Non ci era abituato e non ci aveva mai dato peso. Non che prima di Pepper avesse avuto delle relazioni che fossero durate più di qualche incontro. Assolutamente no. E anzi, meno vedeva quelle persone aggirarsi per la sua casa meglio era. E dopo Pepper credeva che sarebbe ricaduto nuovamente in quello schema, fatto solo di feste e rapporti occasionali. 

Per un po’ ci era ricaduto. Per un po’ aveva pensato che quello fosse l’unico modo che avesse per avere di nuovo delle relazioni con qualcuno, per quanto triste e patetico potesse essere. 

Fino a quando Steve Rogers non gli aveva sorriso per la prima volta. O anche più semplicemente quando Peter Parker lo aveva accolto nella sua vita come se vi appartenesse da sempre. 

Aveva spostato lo sguardo sul ragazzo che gli sedeva accanto e concitato parlava di quello che leggeva sulla home page del sito del MIT. Osservava il suo sorriso e il modo in cui gli occhi gli brillavano. E sapeva che stava facendo la cosa giusta. Non poteva essere sbagliato se Peter rispondeva a questo modo. 

“Steve, ti prego.”

“Sono 12 ore di macchina.” Solo allora Steve si era voltato verso il tavolo a cui erano seduti.

“E’ per la scienza ed il mio futuro!”

“Giusto, Capitano. Per la scienza ed il suo futuro. E l'altro giorno ti piaceva come idea.” Anche Tony aveva guardato il biondo, cercando di imitare l’espressione da cucciolo bastonato che esibiva Peter. 

“E’ un viaggio lunghissimo. Pensate a quante volte ci dovremmo fermare, anche solo per far fare i bisogni a Krypto.”

“E cosa vuoi che sia? Partiamo, ci fermiamo quando serve, ripartiamo e arriviamo a destinazione. Guarda quante volte lo fa Barnes il viaggio da New York a qui.”

“E ci possiamo anche fermare a New York! Così passiamo a trovare zia May! Ti prego, Steve!”

Tony lo osservava. I suoi occhi si posavano prima su uno e poi sull’altro. Ci stava pensando molto seriamente sulla decisione da prendere. Senza dare una risposta si era voltato nuovamente verso i fornelli per mescolare la loro cena. 

Aveva scambiato uno sguardo con l’adolescente che aveva risposto con un’alzata di spalle e aveva allora deciso di alzarsi ed essere l’adulto della situazione. Si era avvicinato a Steve e aveva poggiato una mano sulla sua spalla. Alle loro spalle Peter si era alzato ed era uscito dalla cucina portandosi dietro il portatile e Tony si era ricordato quando lui faceva lo stesso. Quando chiedeva qualcosa ad Howard e questi gli dava risposta negativa. Sua madre allora gli si avvicinava per cercare di salvare la soluzione e la pace famigliare, mentre lui chiudeva tutti i libri con cui aveva occupato il grande tavolo in sala da pranzo e battendo con forza i piedi per terra se ne andava in camera propria.

Ora era lui che doveva prendere il posto di Maria, anche se Steve era lontano anni luce dall’assomigliare ad Howard. 

“Se proprio non vuoi venire, posso anche portarlo solo io a Boston. Però è un suo desiderio avere anche te lì con lui.”

Aveva osservato il biondo sospirare e passarsi una mano sugli occhi. Era così bello anche in quel momento che gli si stringeva il cuore a guardarlo.

“Mi preoccupo per te, Tony. Se qualcuno dovesse riconoscerti?”

“Non mi riconoscerà nessuno. Non metterò addosso nessuno dei miei completi costosi. E so come passare inosservato. Davvero. Esco spesso a mangiare con Rhodey quando torna dalle missioni. O con Nat e Barnes. E andiamo a mangiare nei fast food o in quei ristorantini anonimi di cui New York è piena.” Steve lo stava guardando e lui sentiva le ginocchia molli. Non era possibile che un semplice sguardo potesse farlo sentire così. “Solo ogni tanto qualcuno mi riconosce e raramente succede che qualcuno alzi un polverone per avermi visto in giro per la città.” Il biondo non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso e Tony stava cercando di interpretare il suo sguardo. Cercava di capire di cosa fosse davvero così preoccupato Steve. “Steve, stai tranquillo. So come comportarmi in pubblico.”

“Ne dubito viste le tue costanti apparizioni su giornali e televisioni.”

Tony aveva sorriso e aveva fatto mezzo passo verso l’altro uomo. Steve non aveva smesso di guardarlo e questo gli piaceva. Gli piaceva avere per sé l’attenzione di quell’uomo.

“Oh, senti. La mia prima apparizione pubblica è stata il giorno in cui mia madre è uscita dall’ospedale con me in braccio. Non puoi pretendere qualcosa di diverso da me.” Steve gli sorrideva. Non avrebbe dovuto, ma lo faceva. Non avrebbe dovuto sorridergli mai e Tony non avrebbe fatto tutte le mosse stupide che stava facendo. 

Erano troppo diversi. Sarebbero finiti entrambi con il cuore spezzato alla fine. 

“Mi scusi tanto, signor Stark. Noi umili cittadini americani non siamo abituati a queste cose.” 

“Dovrà farci l’abitudine, mio bellissimo Capitano. E tu dovresti seriamente fare il modello, preferibilmente per intimo, e non stare qui a marcire allenando una squadra di football che non farà mai successo.”

“E tu che ne sai?” Il biondo aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia alla sua ultima frase e Tony non aveva fatto altro che sorridere di più.

“Ho guardato le partite su YouTube. Sai, ai genitori normali piace molto filmare i propri pargoli mentre rincorrono delle palle e per quanto io non me ne intenda affatto di football perché non mi interessa ho potuto notare che non avete vinto moltissime partite. Direi che mancano di motivazione e di lavoro di squadra. Pretenzioso giudizio da parte mia che sono tutto motivazione e zero gioco di squadra, ma la tua squadra quest’anno faceva pena.”

“Tu e Peter fate un ottimo lavoro di squadra.”

Lo aveva guardato e poi aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Aveva paura di cosa Steve avrebbe potuto dirgli del rapporto che si era creato e si rafforzava ogni giorno tra lui e il ragazzo.

“Peter ha una mente brillante. Davvero molto. A volte mi sembra di avere accanto un me più giovane. Capisce tutto al volo, anche le cose che non gli interessano o che non dovrebbe capire. E l’ho cercato su internet. Non ho dovuto fare molto in realtà. Ho solo detto il suo nome al mio A.I. e J.A.R.V.I.S. ha subito trovato tutto quello che mi interessava. Anche perché i nomi dei suoi genitori erano nel database della Stark Industries. Avevo proposto a Richard e Mary Parker di lavorare per me, ma hanno preferito restare alla Oscorp. Non mi stupisco che sia così portato per le scienze.”

“Conoscevi i suoi genitori?”

“Di fama. Li avrò incontrati qualche volta forse, ma non ero in un bel periodo della mia vita quando loro erano ancora vivi.” 

Steve aveva scosso la testa. Sorrideva e mescolava la loro cena.

“A quanto pare hai spesso questi periodi.”

“Ehi! Non stavamo parlando della mia sconsiderata e orrenda condotta morale!” 

Steve aveva ridacchiato e da qualche parte davvero dovevano star nascendo degli angeli. Lo pensava ogni volta che quell’uomo rideva.

“Tony, vivo con te. Vedo come ti comporti con Peter e come lui ti si sia affezionato. E’ sempre stato un tuo grandissimo fan e ti ha sempre difeso. E i soldi sono tuoi. Puoi farci quello che ti pare e io non sono nessuno per poterti giudicare. Puoi offrire a Peter molto più di quanto possiamo fare io o sua zia.” Steve aveva sospirato e non spostava lo sguardo dalla pentola che aveva di fronte. “Da quando lo conosco Peter ha sempre sognato di andare al MIT. Fino all’anno scorso ci sarebbe potuto tranquillamente andare con una borsa di studio, poi le cose hanno preso una brutta piega e ora eccolo qui.”

“Ci andrà. Non mi importa minimamente cosa penseranno gli altri. Posso mantenerlo agli studi finché vorrà e non voglio assolutamente nulla in cambio.”

“Il nulla in cambio vorrà dire che la domenica dovrai andare a pranzo da May.”

“Non mi sembra una cosa così male.”

“Anche per il giorno del Ringraziamento, Natale, Pasqua e 4 luglio.”

“Potrò sopravvivere.”

“E dovrai essere presente il giorno della laurea di Peter.”

“A questo non sarei mancato neanche per tutto l’oro del mondo, Steve.”

Il biondo aveva allora spostato nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui. Sorrideva. Era un sorriso dolce. Era un sorriso gioioso.

“Lo renderai davvero molto felice.”

“Mi sento un po’ come se fossi un padre surrogato, se devo proprio essere sincero. Questa è l'esperienza più simile alla paternità che potrò mai avere e la voglio sfruttare.”

“Sei impossibile, ma per una volta mi sento di appoggiarti.” Steve aveva scosso la testa, ma continuava a sorridere con dolcezza.

Tutto quello era troppo per il suo cuore malandato, ma non riusciva più a staccarsi dai momenti felici che stava passando in quella casa. Sarebbe uscito da quella storia con una ferita in più, di questo era certo, ma l'illusione che per una volta tutto andasse per il verso giusto era così forte che voleva crederci.


	10. Chapter 10

Osservava dal finestrino della macchina la cittadina in cui aveva passato diversi anni. Davanti a loro le ombre degli alberi creavano dei disegni particolari sull’asfalto. A intervalli regolari veniva colpito dalla luce o dall’ombra. E se non fosse stato circondato da voci, risate e musica, avrebbe finito per fare di quel viaggio qualcosa di molto più filosofico. Probabilmente si sarebbe messo a pensare all’ultima volta che aveva viaggiato così. Avrebbe pensato alla sua fuga da New York. Avrebbe pensato a tutte le cose giuste e sbagliate che erano successe. 

Ora non ci riusciva. 

Riusciva solo a sorridere mentre la voce eccitata di Peter riempiva la vettura. Il ragazzo aveva iniziato a leggere tutta la storia del MIT, dalla sua fondazione fino alle notizie più recenti, quando stavano per uscire dall’autostrada per addentrarsi a Boston e raggiungere poi Cambridge. Tony non riusciva a fermarlo, anche se quella storia l’aveva sentita milioni di volte mentre era a lezione. 

Con un paio di telefonate alle persone giuste era riuscito ad ottenere l’incontro con un paio di docenti e la visita guidata del campus nonostante fosse domenica. Essere Tony Stark aveva i suoi vantaggi, soprattutto quando eri uno degli studenti più brillanti che avessero mai camminato per quei corridoi. Anche se in questo caso a nessuno era importato dei suoi meriti studenteschi. Lo sapeva bene, anche se gli piaceva ogni tanto illudersi. Era solo il nome di Tony Stark che contava. 

Steve era entrato nel parcheggio riservato ai docenti prima di spegnere il motore e voltarsi verso i suoi compagni di viaggio. Li guardava seriamente e soprattutto Tony.

“Sei sicuro che non ci saranno giornalisti?”

“Sicuro.” Tony era sceso dalla macchina alzando gli occhi al cielo. Aveva telefonato ad un professore che ai tempi era stato un semplice assistente, ottenendo il ruolo una volta che il docente precedente era andato in pensione. Una delle poche persone con cui Tony era davvero rimasto in contatto una volta che aveva finito gli studi. Era la persona a cui mandava tutti i testi che doveva pubblicare sulle riviste, per fargliele correggere come se fosse ancora un adolescente. “Coraggio, Capitano. Godiamoci la giornata come due bravi genitori che portano il figlioletto in giro per il suo futuro campus.”

“Io mi sono già innamorato di questo posto.” Peter era sceso dalla macchina e in un attimo gli era accanto. “Dai, Steve. Non abbiamo molto tempo!”

“Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. Siamo in anticipo di ben venti minuti.” Anche Steve era sceso dalla macchina, chiudendola subito dopo e avvicinandosi a Tony e Peter. Il moro lo aveva guardato e gli aveva sorriso. Era felice che Steve fosse lì con loro, anche se in un primo momento il soldato non ne voleva sapere di accompagnarli.

“Così mi rovini la reputazione, Steven. Io sono sempre in ritardo di almeno venti minuti.”

“Questa è una pessima abitudine, spero che tu te ne renda conto.” Steve si era incamminato, seguendo Peter che sembrava avere il diavolo alle calcagna. Il ragazzo guardava tutto nel vero senso della parola. La sua testa si muoveva velocemente da una parte all’altra e Tony si era sentito nostalgico. 

Aveva odiato Howard quando lo aveva iscritto all’università senza dargli alcuna scelta, ma la prima volta in cui aveva messo piede al campus si era comportato proprio come si comportava Peter ora. Guardava tutto. Assimilava la posizione di ogni edificio e albero. Quella sarebbe stata la sua nuova casa. Un luogo in cui per almeno quattro anni avrebbe vissuto solo per studiare scienza. E per il Tony quattordicenne non c’era stato nulla di meglio. Poteva affinare la propria tecnica. Poteva avere a disposizione un vero laboratorio, dei veri attrezzi. E non cercare di costruire qualcosa con materiali di scarto. 

E poteva essere davvero libero. Fare quello che gli pareva con i tempi che voleva. Non era bloccato a dover studiare dei programmi scolastici troppo semplici. Poteva studiare cose difficili. Poteva studiare quello che gli piaceva e dedicarsi solo a quello.

Quel luogo era stato la sua casa per diversi anni. Prima aveva vissuto nei dormitori dell’università. E poi aveva preso un appartamento per finire i vari dottorati, attaccato al campus perché fondamentalmente era troppo pigro per vivere più lontano. 

“Quello è l’edificio in cui ho vissuto con Rhodes.” Aveva indicato uno dei dormitori. A distanza di così tanti anni poteva ancora ricordare esattamente quale era la finestra della loro vecchia stanza. “Terzo piano, quartultima finestra da sinistra.”

“Dev’essere interessante vivere nei dormitori.” Peter gli aveva trotterellato accanto, felice quanto lo era Krypto quando qualcuno gli lanciava la palla.

“Lo è moltissimo. Almeno per me lo era. E avere come compagno di stanza uno come Rhodes era fantastico. Non dovevo neppure mettere la sveglia al mattino perché mi svegliava lui ogni giorno. E poi avevamo la stanza sempre invasa di materiali di vario tipo. E libri. E i fumetti sparpagliati ovunque. E ti lascio solo immaginare quante maratone abbiamo fatto invece di studiare. Ogni volta che non sapevamo cosa fare mettevamo su la trilogia originale di Star Wars.”

“Quando torniamo a casa facciamo una maratona così? Ma guardandoci tutti i film, perché a me sono piaciuti anche i prequel, i sequel e gli spin-off.”

Tony aveva sorriso guardando il ragazzo. Non poteva neppure dissentire dalle sue parole, anche se solo qualche settimana prima lo avrebbe fatto. Stupidamente, perché lo sapeva che quello era un pensiero sciocco, l’idea di avere un posto accogliente e caldo in cui tornare gli piaceva. Quella casa sperduta tra gli alberi gli aveva dato quella calma e quella serenità che non aveva provato da anni. Definire casa quel luogo non era tanto male. Era diversa dal luogo in cui era cresciuto. Era molto diversa dai luoghi in cui aveva scelto di vivere una volta adulto. 

Poter definire casa quel luogo lo riempiva di gioia e terrore.

“Certo che ce li guardiamo tutti. Costringiamo il nostro bel Capitano a prepararci degli stuzzichini e a vedersi tutti i film con noi.”

“Ti odierà se lo costringi.”

“Oh, ma poi lo costringiamo anche a vedere tutta la saga di Peter Jackson.” Tony aveva voltato la testa verso Steve che gli camminava accanto. L’uomo scuoteva leggermente la testa mentre li ascoltava. “Dai, se non ti piace Star Wars almeno Il signore degli anelli deve piacerti. Vivi in un posto che pare la Contea!”

“Non avevi detto che sembrava La casa nella prateria o la fattoria dei Kent a Smallville?”

“E tu anche memorizzi tutte le stronzate che escono dalla mia bocca?” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, mentre Steve sorrideva e scuoteva ancora la testa.

“Sei impossibile, Tony.”

“Stavolta hai fatto tutto tu.” Aveva sorriso a sua volta mentre guardava l’uomo che gli camminava accanto. E gli occhi di Steve si erano posati su di lui, causandogli un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Se un solo sguardo era capace di tanto, iniziava a chiedersi come sarebbe stato una volta che fossero davvero arrivati al dunque. Si sarebbe completamente sciolto sotto i suoi tocchi e Steve avrebbe potuto fare tutto ciò che voleva di lui.

“E così hai studiato qui?” Steve continuava a guardarlo, mentre lui si infilava le mani in tasca e alzava le spalle.

“Howard sapeva di avere un genio per le mani e quindi dove se non qui? Ci sono molte università che valgono, ma il MIT ha anche il prestigio del nome, non solo della qualità. E uno Stark al MIT è un’ottima trovata pubblicitaria.” Aveva sospirato, guardando di nuovo Steve. Steve lo guardava con dolcezza, con comprensione. E in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto allungare la mano e sfiorargli il viso prima di baciarlo. “Mi sono divertito a studiare qui, tuttavia. Ho costruito il mio primo robot in questo posto. E ho conosciuto Rhodes. E ho fatto alcune cose davvero stupide mentre ero qui, ma fa parte del crescere, no?”

“Indubbiamente. Spero che Peter non prenda esempio da te.”

“Mi sono laureato summa cum laude in tutto quello che ho deciso di studiare, grazie.” Aveva fatto il finto offeso, spostando lo sguardo verso Peter. Il ragazzo camminava ancora qualche passo davanti a loro.

“Sei sicuro, Tony? Mantenerlo qui è una spesa non indifferente.”

“65.000 dollari all’anno, dollaro più dollaro meno.” Non toglieva gli occhi dalla schiena del ragazzo che gli camminava davanti. “E’ una spesa che posso fare e che voglio fare, ok? Ho così tanti soldi sul conto in banca che non so più neppure io per cosa usarli.” Si era passato una mano tra i capelli. “Sia io come Tony Stark che come le Stark Industries doniamo molti soldi per borse di studio o altre opere di beneficenza. Spesso non so neppure io per cosa, ma serve per tenere buona l’opinione pubblica che sappiamo bene entrambi non è proprio una mia grandissima fan. Peter è una cosa diversa. E’ più un capriccio mio per vedere fin dove può arrivare con quella sua testa. Sono sicuro che in futuro se non viene a lavorare per me potrebbe essere un concorrente da non sottovalutare.”

“Se tu gli chiedessi di lavorare alle Stark Industries penso gli verrebbe un colpo, sai?”

“Oh, dici? Allora gli propongo di venire a fare uno stage estivo.”

“Immagino ne sarebbe davvero molto felice.”

“Possiamo farlo anche subito. Andiamo fino a New York in ogni caso e posso telefonare a Natasha per fargli fare un giro nella sede di Manhattan. E noi due possiamo stare un po’ da soli.” Aveva fatto un sorrisetto malizioso solo per veder arrossire l’altro uomo. Steve aveva spostato lo sguardo e questo aveva solo fatto sorridere di più Tony. Senza pensarci aveva appoggiato una mano sul braccio di Steve, facendolo così arrossire di più. 

“Potete flirtare dopo? Io vorrei visitare ogni aula di questo paradiso.” Peter si era voltato verso di loro, guardandoli male e cercando di fargli venire probabilmente il senso di colpa.

“Sì, sì, arriviamo. Quanto sono impazienti i giovani d’oggi. Non hanno nemmeno un briciolo di rispetto per gli adulti.” 

“Nemmeno tu hai rispetto per gli adulti, Tony.” Steve aveva sorriso mentre lo superava e si avvicinava all’adolescente. 

“Gli adulti sono teste di cazzo e mi comporto di conseguenza.”

“Giuro che ti laverò la bocca col sapone se non moderi il linguaggio.”

Steve aveva voltato la testa verso di lui, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre lo guardava male. E lui non poteva fare altro che sorridere, allungando subito il passo per raggiungere Steve e Peter.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

“A cosa stai pensando?” 

La voce di Steve lo aveva risvegliato dai propri pensieri. Stava guardando fuori dal finestrino la notte che si faceva sempre più scura, mentre della lieve musica dava almeno un po’ di vita alla macchina. Peter si era addormentato ad un certo punto, probabilmente troppo stanco dall’aver girato tutto il giorno per il campus senza fermarsi neppure un attimo.

“Non tornavo al MIT da diverso tempo. Ho sempre rifiutato di partecipare ai loro seminari o conferenze.” Lentamente aveva voltato il viso verso il biondo. Steve lo aveva guardato un solo istante con la coda dell’occhio per concentrarsi di nuovo sulla strada di fronte a loro. “Mi chiedono di andare lì e parlare con quei ragazzi, cercando di fargli discorsi motivanti e questo tipo di cose, ma non è una cosa che fa per me. Non riesco a motivare me stesso a fare qualcosa figuriamoci gli altri.”

“Non riesco a capire se lo pensi davvero o se è solo una delle tue maschere verso il mondo, se devo proprio essere sincero.”

Tony lo aveva guardato, incuriosito dalle sue parole. Avrebbe voluto allungare la mano e appoggiarla su quella di Steve che stringeva il cambio, ma non era sicuro fosse la cosa giusta. Non sapeva mai quale fosse esattamente la cosa giusta da fare. Voleva fare un milione di cose diverse, ma c'era sempre la paura a bloccare ogni suo gesto. Soprattutto quando si trattava di persone che non voleva perdere.

“Dai, Steve, che insegnamento posso dare io a qualcuno? Mi sono dovuto nascondere da te perché non sono capace di portare avanti la mia esistenza in modo normale.”

“È per la signorina Potts?”

Steve lo aveva interrotto e lui aveva sentito il cuore perdere un battito. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo. La mano di Steve era così vicina alla sua, ma non avrebbe mai potuto prenderla.

“Non so cosa vi sia successo, Tony. Sembravate davvero una coppia splendida.”

“Sembrare e essere sono due cose molto diverse.”

Steve lo aveva fatto. Steve aveva spostato la mano dal cambio e l'aveva appoggiata sulla sua prima di stringerla lievemente. Gli piaceva il calore che sprigionava.

“Credevo che Pepper sarebbe rimasta. Se è rimasta con me mentre ero in fondo al baratro, pensavo che lo avrebbe fatto anche mentre ero al top.” Si era passato la mano libera sugli occhi. Non voleva parlarne. Non era bravo a parlare di queste cose. “All’inizio andava tutto molto bene. Sul serio. Mi ha aiutato molto a superare quello che è successo in Afghanistan, il tradimento di Stane, l’operazione. Anche nei momenti peggiori mi è rimasta accanto. E poi puff. Non aveva più tempo per me, ma la colpa era mia che lavoravo troppo. Sono io quello che è impossibile da gestire e con cui non puoi fare progetti a lungo termine. E alla fine se n’è andata. Di punto in bianco. Eppure ho cercato di essere un buon partner, di non farle mai mancare nulla. Ma...”

“Ci ha perso solo lei.” La stretta sulla sua mano si era fatta più forte. “E se le cose non funzionano è colpa di entrambi. Questo almeno è quello che ho capito dalla mia modesta esperienza con le donne.”

“E’ quello che mi hanno detto tutti. La colpa è di entrambi, ma io riesco a vedere solo la mia colpa. Per questo non volevo rimanere da te, perché sapevo che avrei rovinato tutto.”

“Non mi pare tu abbia rovinato qualcosa, Tony.” Steve lo aveva guardato di nuovo. Poteva perdersi in quello sguardo, in quell’azzurro così puro che erano i suoi occhi. “Credo di essere abbastanza grande da poter scegliere da solo con chi stare.”

“Almeno non arrossire così mentre lo dici. Non sembri convincente, lo sai?”

“Pensavo che farmi arrossire fosse il tuo nuovo hobby.” 

Aveva sorriso. Steve gli aveva sorriso. Un piccolo timido sorriso che gli aveva stretto il petto. Non meritava quella persona, se ne rendeva conto ogni giorno sempre di più. Non meritava quel sorriso caldo e quello sguardo dolce. Ma Steve glieli donava in ogni caso.

“Chissà come arrossirai una volta che saremo tra le lenzuola del tuo letto.”

“Tony!” Steve era arrossito subito. Le sue guance si erano tinte di una bella tonalità di rosso e Tony non aveva potuto fare altro che ridacchiare. “Non dire queste cose con Peter così vicino!”

Non meritava affatto di avere accanto ad una persona come Steve Rogers, eppure Steve Rogers non stava facendo nulla per allontanarlo. Gli stringeva la mano e guardava di nuovo la strada. Aveva intrecciato le dita con le sue e Tony avrebbe potuto diventare dipendente da quel calore così rassicurante. Era passato davvero molto tempo da quando si era sentito così in presenza di qualcuno. 

“Però è vero. Sarai sicuramente così rosso che riderò tantissimo e quindi non riusciremo a concludere nulla.”

“Giuro che se non stai zitto ti butto dalla macchina in corsa.”

“E poi hai detto che non l’hai mai fatto con un uomo. Chissà se saprai dove mettere le mani.”

“Tony.”

“Ho abbastanza esperienza, tranquillo. Ti esplicherò tutte le gioie del sesso gay.”

“Tony.”

“Chissà se mi rimprovererai anche mentre le mie labbra saranno attorno al tuo---”

“Tony!” 

Il moro era scoppiato in una fragorosa risata mentre le guance di Steve assumevano una tonalità di rosso ancora sconosciuta sulla scala cromatica.

“Giuro che ti abbandono sull’autostrada al prossimo autogrill. Te lo giuro.”

“E potresti vivere senza la mia esaltante compagnia? Potresti tornare alla tua monotona vita da insegnante di storia dell’arte?”

“La mia vita è abbastanza esaltante anche senza di te, grazie.”

Tony non aveva neppure provato a trattenere un’altra risata. Quei piccoli battibecchi quotidiani con Steve erano diventati qualcosa di così normale che si era chiesto come aveva potuto passare tutta la sua vita senza averne. Quella sensazione di calma che gli dava la presenza di Steve era qualcosa che forse aveva desiderato da sempre. Ne era sempre più convinto, non meritava affatto una persona come Steve Rogers accanto, ma non poteva neppure rinunciare a lui in quel momento. 

Aveva stretto la mano del biondo, godendosi il resto del viaggio fino a New York quasi in silenzio.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

May Parker non era affatto come se l’era immaginata. Da qualche parte nella sua testa aveva formato il pensiero di una donna in avanti con l’età, magari quasi una vecchietta innocua che non avrebbe fatto altro che tirare le guance a Peter e a Steve una volta che li avesse visti davanti alla porta di casa senza darle alcun preavviso. Qualche carezza e l’invito a bere tè e biscotti si erano trasformati in uno sguardo duro quando la donna aveva aperto la porta d’ingresso incrociando le braccia al petto. Li aveva squadrati tutti e tre e Tony si era sentito come un ragazzino che aveva appena combinato una marachella e veniva colto in flagrante. 

Tony sapeva che la donna lo stava osservando e studiando. Sentiva i suoi occhi su di sé anche se lui evitava di guardarla.

“Entrate prima che il quartiere si riempia di giornalisti.”

Non se lo erano fatti ripetere due volte entrando in casa non appena la donna si era spostata dalla porta. 

“Wade Wilson me l’ha dovuto dire.” May Parker era andata verso la cucina, avvicinandosi alla macchina del caffè e dando le spalle a tutti e tre. “Neanche una telefonata per dirmi cosa diavolo succede in North Carolina. Come se non fossi già preoccupata abbastanza ad avervi entrambi così lontani.”

“Zia May…” Peter le si era avvicinato e aveva messo una mano attorno alle sue spalle. “Tu mi avresti creduto se ti avessi detto che Tony Stark era da noi? Neppure Wade mi ha creduto finché non l’ha visto con i propri occhi.” 

Tony aveva osservato la donna appoggiarsi lentamente al ragazzo, poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e le sue spalle che si alzavano e abbassavano a causa di un lungo sospiro.

“No, non ti avrei creduto in un primo momento. Ovvio che non ti avrei creduto visto che tutti i giornali riportano notizie sulla sua vacanza in qualche posto esotico.”

“North Carolina. Esoticissimo.” Tony aveva inarcato un sopracciglio guardando Steve, il quale aveva solo scosso la testa.

“May, non avrebbe dovuto saperlo nessuno. Wade l’ha scoperto per caso, presentandosi come al solito senza preavviso.” 

“Tony mi ha portato a Boston.” Peter aveva sorriso alla donna che ora lo stava guardando. “Visita guidata al MIT. Ci credi? Ho visto tutti i laboratori di chimica. Sono enormi e super attrezzati. Tipo i laboratori nei film.”

“MIT?” Tony aveva notato le sopracciglia di May aggrottarsi preoccupate e poi si era voltata verso di lui. Si era allontanata da Peter e si era mossa nella sua direzione. Per un attimo a Tony era sembrata una leonessa che voleva proteggere il suo cucciolo e che per lui l’unica salvezza fosse quella di darsi alla fuga. E poi May Parker si era fermata di fronte a lui e gli aveva porto la mano. “Perdoni i miei modi, signor Stark. Sono May Parker, e cosa significa che siete stati al MIT?”

Tony aveva stretto la mano alla velocità della luce, terrorizzato all’idea di mettersi contro quella donna. “Piacere, signora Parker. La prego, mi chiami semplicemente Tony.” Le aveva sorriso. Aveva cercato di essere il più naturale possibile ma quella donna lo stava mettendo in soggezione. 

“Zia May, possiamo parlarne seduti a tavola.” Peter si era mosso. Aveva preso le tazze per il caffè e aveva guardato i tre adulti. “Prepariamo la cena o la ordiniamo?”

“Peter Parker, cosa vuol dire ordiniamo? Sei tornato a casa e vuoi mangiare qualcosa di non preparato da me?”

Tony aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando la donna aveva portato tutta la sua attenzione sul ragazzo. Per un po’ almeno sarebbe sopravvissuto.

“Andate a guardare la tv mentre io preparo la cena. Coraggio, fuori dalla mia cucina.” La donna gli aveva fatto un gesto con la mano e loro tre avevano levato le tende velocemente. 

“Che grinta che ha tua zia. Dovrei assumerla contro i paparazzi. Sono sicuro che li manderebbe via nel giro di un paio di secondi.” Tony aveva solo allora tolto il cappellino e gli occhiali da sole che aveva indossato prima di scendere dalla macchina per nascondere la propria identità a qualche vicino curioso.

“Saprebbe sicuramente come tenerli a bada.” Steve si era subito impadronito del telecomando, cambiando canale e trovando una trasmissione sportiva.

“Sul serio? Anche oggi? Non possiamo goderci una giornata senza te che trovi una partita di baseball da guardare?” Tony gli si era seduto accanto, mentre Peter occupava la poltrona. 

“Penso che la troppa scienza di oggi gli abbia dato alla testa e ora deve ritornare alla normalità.”

“Simpatico.” Steve aveva lanciato un cuscino al ragazzo, che ridendo l’aveva preso al volo. “Trova tu qualcosa che non sia un programma per casalinghe.”

“A Tony potrebbe servire. Magari impara a cucinare.” 

“Tony ha Steve che cucina per lui.” Il moro aveva sorriso al ragazzo, battendo leggermente con la mano sulla coscia di Steve. “Non mi farebbe mai morire di fame. O almeno lo spero.”

“Un giorno dovrai crescere e occuparti da solo della tua alimentazione.”

Tony aveva sorriso al biondo. Gli piaceva quando Steve faceva il duro, perché si era reso conto di quanto in realtà Steve fosse una brava persona e cercasse di fare sempre del bene verso il prossimo. Anche Steve Rogers era molto diverso da quello che sembrava a primo impatto.

“Mi farete venire il diabete da quanto siete melensi. Era quasi meglio quando non vi sopportavate.” Peter aveva fatto una smorfia di disgusto, osservando il modo in cui il braccio di Steve passava attorno alle spalle di Tony e lo attirava lievemente a sé. 

“Anche quello è durato molto poco grazie al mio fascino, non è vero Steven?”

Steve era arrossito e non aveva spostato gli occhi dalla tv mentre sia Tony che Peter lo osservavano. Tony aveva stretto ancora un po’ la mano sulla sua coscia. 

Quei piccoli gesti erano tantissimo. Non era solito averne dai suoi partner. Neppure con Pepper ne aveva avuti in tutti gli anni in cui erano stati assieme. Non sedevano abbracciati sul divano a guardare stupidi programmi tv di cui a nessuno interessava molto. Con Steve era tutto diverso. Tutto nuovo e se ne stupiva come fosse possibile. Alla sua età uno doveva aver già vissuto tutto, invece si ritrovava in una situazione che lo faceva sentire come un ragazzino. 

Passare così tanto tempo assieme ad una persona, vivere sotto lo stesso tetto e non averci ancora fatto sesso, per lui era qualcosa di inconcepibile. Se qualcuno glielo avesse detto che avrebbe avuto una relazione simile, fatta solo di baci e lievi carezze, gli avrebbe riso in faccia con gusto. Invece ora trovava questi gesti una delle cose più belle del mondo.

Forse per la prima volta si sentiva davvero apprezzato come persona. 

Poche settimane. Erano bastate solo poche settimane e la sua vita era totalmente cambiata, e per una volta a lui sembrava in meglio. 

Voleva soltanto bearsi di quei momenti che stava passando con Steve. E voleva davvero credere che mai nulla si sarebbe messo tra di loro.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve lo aveva baciato lentamente, come se stesse tastando il terreno per la prima volta. Era un bacio lento, delicato. Le sue dita gli accarezzavano delicatamente il collo e già questo stava bastando per fargli desiderare molto di più. 

Ma non riusciva a muoversi. Non riusciva a fare altro che ricambiare i suoi baci perché aveva il terrore che se avesse mosso anche un solo muscolo avrebbe spezzato quell’attimo che sembrava perfetto.

Riusciva a pensare soltanto alle labbra morbide di Steve sulle proprie, alle sue dita calde che gli sfioravano la pelle. 

Tony non aveva baciato molti uomini in vita sua. Donne, tantissime. Tutte quelle che si era portato a casa. 

Gli uomini no. Li aveva accolti nel proprio letto, ma raramente gli aveva dato la stessa intimità che condivideva con le donne. Con gli uomini era solo sesso, senza dolcezza, senza carezze, senza flirt. Era sempre stato solo sesso. Solo un bisogno fisico e null’altro. 

Con le donne giocava. Con le donne era diverso. Le baciava, le accarezzava. Il bacio per lui significava intimità. Significava dare un significato a quello che stava succedendo. 

Non aveva mai voluto dare alcun significato alle proprie avventure omosessuali.

Razionalmente il suo cervello aveva sempre saputo che non ci fosse nulla di male nel provare qualcosa per persone del proprio sesso. Ma il suo subconscio era sempre in allerta, memore di tutte le belle parole che Howard gli aveva fin troppo spesso rivolto. Aveva finito così per nascondere sempre quel lato di sé. 

Il sesso andava bene. Il coinvolgimento emotivo assolutamente no.

Steve lo baciava ancora. E lui rispondeva a quei baci. Quel momento era tutto fuorché sensuale. Non c’era nulla di fisico. I loro corpi si sfioravano, le loro labbra erano attaccate come delle ventose, ma non c’era nulla di puramente fisico. Era altro. Era qualcosa che non conosceva. Non tra le braccia di un uomo. 

Ma Steve. Steve era diverso. Con Steve era diverso. E anche lui si sentiva diverso. Non era il suo modus operandi quello. Non aveva spogliato il proprio partner alla velocità della luce. Non aveva già mosso le mani su un corpo nudo. Non era in ginocchio con le labbra attorno ad un sesso eretto.

Lo stava semplicemente baciando. Lentamente aveva alzato una mano e ne aveva appoggiato il palmo sul petto di Steve. Sentiva il suo cuore battere come se fosse impazzito.

Aveva osato. Aveva approfondito il bacio e Steve non lo aveva rifiutato. Il biondo aveva risposto e quello gli aveva fatto prendere più coraggio.

Non sapeva neppure come si fossero trovati in quella situazione. Avevano lasciato Peter da sua zia per la notte, decidendo di ripartire il giorno dopo per il North Carolina, e loro avevano cercato un albergo non troppo lontano. Tony aveva pagato la stanza con uno dei suoi documenti falsi e Steve lo aveva rimproverato al riguardo. Sempre Tony aveva fatto una battuta pessima delle sue quando aveva visto il letto enorme che c’era nella stanza, e Steve era arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli prima di baciarlo.

Non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di baciarlo. C’era qualcosa in quei baci che era inebriante. Ed era come tornare ragazzino tutto d’un tratto, quando già baciare chi ti piaceva sembrava essere una conquista enorme.

Stare così assieme a Steve era come aver appena conquistato l’Everest. Per lui una cosa assolutamente impossibile.

Voleva in quel momento superare il confine che sembravano aver tracciato. Voleva andare oltre al punto di non ritorno e lasciarsi completamente andare in quella relazione. Poteva chiamarla relazione, vero? Poteva illudersi che sarebbe stata una di quelle storie senza fine? Una di quelle in cui i due protagonisti si amavano ogni giorno di più e invecchiavano insieme?

La mano di Steve era sulla sua schiena. Ne sentiva il calore anche attraverso i vestiti e si stava odiando perché voleva di più. Voleva avere quell’uomo. Voleva essere di quell’uomo. Voleva donarsi a quell’uomo come non aveva mai fatto prima con nessuno. 

“Steve…” Aveva parlato contro le sue labbra, ma non sapeva esattamente cosa dirgli. Non poteva dirgli cosa davvero desiderava. Aveva paura del suo rifiuto. Aveva paura di scoprirsi totalmente e rovinare anche questa meravigliosa cosa che stava succedendo.

Il biondo era arrossito di nuovo. Era così adorabile veder arrossire un armadio che superava il metro e ottanta in altezza e aveva i bicipiti così grossi che probabilmente avrebbe potuto spezzare un tronco a mani nude. 

Steve lo aveva baciato di nuovo, lentamente. Aveva solo sfiorato le sue labbra con le proprie e Tony si sentiva pessimo a desiderare di più. Steve gli aveva detto che non era pronto, che non aveva mai fatto certe esperienze. Ma lui lo desiderava e non era mai stato troppo bravo a pazientare. Soprattutto non sapendo cosa il futuro gli poteva riservare. 

La mano di Steve era sul suo fondoschiena. L’uomo lo aveva attirato di più a sé e Tony lo aveva guardato.   
“Capitano, se fai così non rispondo più di me e finiamo per rotolare tra le lenzuola ricoperti solo del nostro sudore.”

Aveva sorriso. Il suo solito sorriso ironico che faceva irritare le persone. Ma Steve lo aveva guardato e lentamente aveva annuito.

“Va bene.”

Era rimasto per un attimo senza parole. Si era specchiato negli occhi azzurri di Steve e vi aveva letto sicurezza, determinazione. Lo stesso uomo che solo poco tempo prima gli aveva espresso i suoi dubbi e la sua insicurezza ora gli si donava.

Si sentiva l’uomo più fortunato del mondo in quel momento, mentre le sue labbra erano nuovamente su quelle di Steve, mentre le sue dita accarezzavano i capelli corti della sua nuca e le mani di Steve erano sul suo fondoschiena. 

Era come se all’improvviso fosse tornato un ragazzino e quella fosse la sua prima esperienza. Come se non avesse mai permesso a nessuno di toccare il suo corpo o di baciare le sue labbra. Era sempre stato convinto che da adulti certe emozioni non potevano più essere provate, ma ora, mentre Steve lentamente iniziava a spogliarlo, si sentiva pervaso da un’emozione nuova, da qualcosa che non aveva forse mai provato. E aveva paura. Aveva il terrore di rovinare tutto. Di essere mancante in qualcosa. O anche di non piacere a Steve. E questo non gli era mai successo. Era sempre stato sicuro di sé, del proprio aspetto, delle proprie doti di amante. 

Mentre in quel momento non era sicuro di nulla.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi quando Steve gli aveva tolto la maglia. Non voleva vedere la sua espressione mentre Steve notava la cicatrice sul suo petto. La trovava orrenda. Gli faceva solo venire in mente cose orrende. E cercava sempre di tenerla coperta, di non farla vedere a nessuno. 

Le dita calde di Steve ne avevano accarezzato i bordi ed era sicuro che l’uomo potesse sentire il battito impazzito del suo cuore. Non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di toccargli il petto dopo l’Afghanistan. Neppure a Pepper. Quello era una sorta di tabù. Una cosa che gli faceva ricordare solo cose brutte. Cose che non voleva ricordare mai più. 

Ma non poteva allontanare la mano di Steve. Era calda, era delicata. E Steve aveva visto gli stessi orrori che aveva visto anche lui.

“E’ orrenda, vero?” Aveva chiesto con un filo di voce, abbassando lo sguardo per vedere il palmo della mano dell’altro uomo coprire totalmente la pelle rovinata.

“No, fa parte di te e dell’uomo che sei. Non è orrenda.”

Tony aveva sorriso a quelle parole. Solo una persona come Steve avrebbe potuto dire una frase simile e sembrare convincente. Lo aveva guardato e aveva sorriso di più. 

Credeva alle parole di Steve. Voleva crederci. 

“Se continui a dirmi questo genere di cose finirò per innamorarmi completamente di te, Capitano.”

“Forse è quello in cui spero.” 

Steve lo aveva baciato. Non gli aveva lasciato spazio per altre parole. Lo aveva spinto sul materasso, bloccandolo subito sotto di sé e non aveva mai lasciato andare le sue labbra. Sentiva le sue mani che gli accarezzavano il corpo lentamente, quasi come se fosse una venerazione, ed era anche quella una sensazione strana. Tutti veneravano la facciata. Tutti adoravano Stark e lo trattavano come se fosse un dio nel loro letto. Erano pronti a soddisfare ogni suo desiderio.

Steve venerava Tony. Steve vedeva il suo vero io e apprezzava quello. Lo dicevano le sue mani che sfioravano il suo corpo come se fosse una reliquia. Lo trasmettevano le sue labbra che sembrava stessero marchiando a fuoco ogni lembo di pelle su cui si posavano. 

E lui si sentiva rimodellato, come se fosse stato argilla nelle mani esperte di uno scultore. Non credeva fosse possibile sentirsi così. Credeva fossero solo stronzate che venivano scritte nei romanzetti rosa per far sognare sciocche casalinghe che non avevano molto da fare per passare il tempo. Nella vita reale non capitava mai che qualcuno ti amasse solo per quello che eri. Che qualcuno riuscisse a trasmetterti questo amore tramite il semplice calore delle proprie mani. 

_ “Nella sua metà, la mia metà riunisco.” _

Aveva sentito o letto quella frase da qualche parte. E sentiva il proprio cuore esplodere da tanto lo percepiva pieno. Pieno di qualcosa che non poteva spiegare, di qualcosa che non sapeva spiegare. Erano solo sciocche illusioni. Perché nella realtà non ci si poteva sentire completi a quel modo solo essendo amati da un’altra persona. Si era sempre convinto di bastare a sé stesso. Tony Stark non aveva bisogno di essere amato. Poteva vivere amando sé stesso e beandosi del calore dei corpi con cui si intratteneva.

Non poteva essere davvero reale tutto quello che provava mentre Steve lentamente, con delicatezza, come se Tony fosse una casta vergine, si spingeva in lui. Quello non era sesso. Tony era un esperto in materia. Era qualcosa di molto più intimo. Qualcosa che gli faceva venire voglia di piangere mentre si specchiava negli azzurri occhi di Steve. E riusciva solo a ripetere il nome dell’altro, come una litania, come una preghiera che sperava qualche divinità potesse sentire e gli permettesse di restare per sempre accanto a quell’uomo. C’era sempre questo timore latente. Questa paura che tutto stesse per finire da un momento all’altro. Questo terrore di perdere Steve che gli attorcigliava le viscere e sembrava non volersene mai andare.

Non si era mai sentito tanto vivo, tanto amato, tanto completo, come tra le braccia dell’uomo a cui si stava donando in quel momento. Steve lo guardava, mormorava il suo nome, e lui non poteva che trovarlo stupendo. Quel magnifico uomo stava amando lui e lui desiderava soltanto che quel momento potesse durare per sempre.

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

Aveva aperto gli occhi quando delle dita calde avevano iniziato un lento tragitto sulla sua schiena. Le sentiva muoversi con delicatezza sulla sua pelle e non era per nulla spiacevole. Era anzi confortante. Era la prova concreta che la notte precedente non era stata soltanto un sogno partorito dalla sua mente. 

Il corpo di Steve emanava un calore piacevole, quello che raramente aveva provato accanto ad altre persone. Se ne era reso conto la notte in cui avevano dormito insieme per la prima volta. La notte in cui semplicemente dormirsi accanto era stato quasi imbarazzante. La notte dopo la quale avevano troppi vestiti addosso ma si erano ritrovati uno tra le braccia dell’altro al risveglio. 

Aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva incrociato gli occhi azzurri di Steve. L’uomo gli sorrideva dolcemente e per un istante Tony aveva creduto di essere ancora nel mondo dei sogni. Solo nei sogni, o nei film, i risvegli potevano essere così perfetti. Nella realtà c’erano sveglie che suonavano, cellulari dalle suonerie improbabili, adolescenti che al mattino erano iperattivi e svegliavano tutta la casa. Nella realtà non poteva esserci Steve che gli sorrideva mentre lo stringeva tra le proprie braccia. E in quel momento Tony si sentiva così protetto, così sicuro. Poteva quasi avere la certezza che le cose sarebbero andate per il verso giusto per una volta.

“Da quanto sei sveglio?” 

“Da poco, e no, prima che tu lo dica, non potevo svegliarti.” Quel sorriso, Tony ne era certo, doveva essere illegale almeno in qualche Stato mondiale. Si era emozionato quando le labbra di Steve si erano distese in un sorriso. Perché era una visione davvero celestiale, nonostante i capelli spettinati. O forse proprio anche a causa di quelli. “Mi piace guardarti mentre sei rilassato, e lo sei solo quando dormi.”

“Lo sono perché sono con te.” Le parole avevano abbandonato le sue labbra prima che il suo cervello potesse fare qualcosa per fermarle. E Steve aveva solo sorriso di più.

“Questo mi rende davvero felice, Tony.” Il biondo gli aveva sorriso ancora e voleva davvero vederlo sorridere per sempre. Aveva un sorriso così bello, così genuino. E ora stava sorridendo soltanto a lui.

“Sei tu che rendi felice me.” Aveva di nuovo aperto bocca prima di ragionare su cosa doveva dire. “Ho sempre avuto questa attrazione verso le persone buone, pure. Quelle che quando entrano in una stanza sembra abbiano portato il sole con loro. Però poi, io sono pur sempre io. Se non rovino queste cose belle in qualche modo sembra che non sia contento.”

“Sei troppo duro con te stesso, Tony. E’ vero che non ti conosco bene, ma l’uomo che ho potuto conoscere in queste settimane non è così tanto male come tutti lo descrivono.” Steve gli aveva dato un leggero bacio prima di riprendere a parlare. “Non mi sembra che tu stia rovinando qualcosa, anzi. Stai rendendo felice sia me che Peter.”

Aveva guardato ancora Steve. Credeva nelle parole che gli stava rivolgendo. Lo si poteva capire dall’intensità con cui lo guardava. E gli piacevano gli occhi di Steve. Oltre ad avere un colore bellissimo erano sempre molto espressivi. 

Specchiandosi nei suoi occhi poteva capire quanto Steve fosse emotivamente coinvolto. E questo era davvero molto strano per lui. 

“Sei il primo uomo con cui mi sveglio al mattino, sai?” Tony si era spostato lentamente. Aveva spinto Steve ad appoggiare la schiena sul materasso e si era appoggiato al suo petto. “E sei il primo con cui vorrei passare la giornata a letto. Tipo adesso. Invece di alzarci e andare a recuperare Peter, si potrebbe iniziare un nuovo round e non smettere fino a stasera.”

Veder ridere Steve era sempre emozionante. L’uomo lo faceva proprio con gusto, e le sue risate venivano sempre dal cuore. 

Steve era la prima persona vera che incontrava dopo molto tempo. 

“Se arriviamo in ritardo per la colazione, May ci uccide entrambi. E credimi, ne sarebbe capace.” Il biondo gli aveva di nuovo accarezzato la schiena, lasciando poi riposare la mano nella curva del suo fondoschiena. 

Com’era possibile sentirsi così sereni assieme a qualcuno? Era perché nessuno dei due aveva fretta di alzarsi da quel letto? Perché volevano entrambi dare un significato all’intimità condivisa? 

“Ora ci alziamo. Fammi solo godere ancora un attimo di questo tuo statuario corpo nudo. Sei sicuro di non essere una statua ricoperta di pelle umana? No, perché sei perfetto, Rogers.” 

“Anche tu non sei male, signor Stark, per essere quasi arrivato alla pensione.”

“Hahaha. Quanto sei simpatico.” Aveva alzato il busto facendo leva sulle braccia e aveva guardato male Steve che sorrideva. Era indeciso se dargli un bacio o un pugno, optando per il primo alla fine. “Sei tu che allora avrai qualche fetish particolare verso quelli più vecchi.”

Steve aveva riso ancora, e questo aveva fatto sorridere anche lui. Aveva appoggiato le braccia sul petto di Steve e il mento sulle proprie braccia. Poteva permettersi ancora un attimo di contemplazione prima di alzarsi. Poteva ancora per un attimo lasciare la realtà e gli impegni quotidiani da parte. Poteva godersi il sorriso di Steve, il calore delle sue mani sulla sua schiena, il battito del suo cuore sotto il suo palmo. Poteva perdersi ancora per un attimo in quella piccola perfezione. 

“La prima volta che ci siamo visti credevo sul serio che mi odiassi.” 

“Non ti odiavo. Solo non mi piace il guaio in cui ti sei cacciato.” Steve lo aveva guardato ed era ora serio. “Ognuno è libero di fare ciò che vuole, solo che per anni non c’era nessuno scandalo a tuo nome. E Bucky ogni tanto mi parlava di te e di quello che fate insieme. Quindi ero infastidito da quello che avevi fatto.”

“Ero ubriaco, Steve. Forse ci avrò provato anche con Natasha quella sera, conoscendomi.” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. “Ho fatto un errore, lo so. Un errore madornale, ma forse è stata la cosa migliore che abbia fatto. Non sarei mai stato spedito in punizione da te sennò.” Aveva sorriso quando Steve aveva solo scosso la testa. “E tu non avresti mai visto dal vivo le mie grazie.”

“Oh, Tony! Sei impossibile. Riesci sempre a rigirare le cose a tuo favore,”

“Questa è l’arte di saper stare al mondo quando sei Tony Stark.” Si era sporto verso il viso di Steve e lo aveva baciato. Gli piaceva avere il permesso di farlo. Gli piaceva poterlo fare quando voleva. Ed era felice di poter dare questo lato di sé ad una persona come Steve, che alla fine lo aveva accettato con molta semplicità. 

Con un mugugno di frustrazione di era staccato dalle labbra del biondo quando aveva sentito il proprio cellulare squillare. Era convinto fosse Peter che gli faceva notare che erano in ritardo per la colazione, così non aveva neppure controllato il nome sullo schermo.

Non aveva avuto il tempo di proferire parola quando la voce arrabbiata di Natasha era giunta alle sue orecchie. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tony era seduto comodamente sul divano del proprio salotto nell’attico della Stark Tower. Stranamente non gli era mancato per nulla. Quando qualche settimana prima aveva lasciato il proprio appartamento aveva creduto gli sarebbe mancato. Ma aveva solo sentito la mancanza della propria officina per qualche giorno. Poi si era abituato ad una casa diversa. 

Osservava Steve, che affacciatosi ad una delle enormi vetrate guardava Midtown estendersi sotto di loro. Non aveva il coraggio di chiamarlo e chiedergli di sedersi accanto a lui.

Aveva rovinato tutto con le proprie mani e non se ne stupiva affatto. 

“Signore, la signorina Romanoff sta arrivando con il signor Barnes.” La voce dell’intelligenza artificiale che gestiva la casa aveva interrotto il pesante silenzio che regnava sovrano da quando Natasha gli aveva telefonato quella mattina. Mentre Natasha telefonava a lui, Barnes telefonava a Steve e da allora non si erano praticamente più rivolti la parola. In assoluto silenzio si erano rivestiti e avevano preso le proprie cose, lasciando la camera d’albergo prima che qualche giornalista potesse trovarli. Tony aveva guidato il pick-up di Steve fino alla Torre, facendosi largo tra i giornalisti che la stavano già assediando. 

Quella era solo l’ennesima prova che se eri Tony Stark non potevi permetterti alcun momento sereno.

“Profilo basso, Tony. Solo questo ti avevo chiesto!” Natasha aveva sbattuto sul tavolino da caffè diverse foto e riviste. “Cosa diavolo ti è passato per il cervello?”

“Volevo solo portare Peter a visitare il MIT.” Aveva preso in mano una foto, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre la osservava. Era stato poco attento, doveva ammetterlo.

“Tony...” La donna si era portata una mano sugli occhi, mordendosi un labbro ed era incurante del fatto che si stesse rovinando il trucco. “Non siamo riusciti a fermare la pubblicazione delle foto. Nessuno sapeva dove eri e non eravamo pronti a questo.”

Tony non la guardava. Evitava di guardare tutti i presenti perché nuovamente aveva combinato un guaio. A volte avrebbe dovuto pensare prima di agire, perché le conseguenze fin troppo spesso non riguardavano soltanto lui.

Guardava distrattamente la foto che teneva tra le dita.

Era la prova che era tutto reale, e che aveva distrutto tutto con un semplice sconsiderato gesto.

In tutta la giornata in cui erano stati a Boston si era concesso un unico gesto di intimità con Steve e qualcuno era riuscito ad immortalare proprio quell’attimo. Un bacio. Un lieve sfiorarsi di labbra prima di salire in macchina e ripartire. E qualcuno era riuscito a cogliere proprio quel momento.

Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Steve. L'uomo si era voltato a sua volta e lo guardava. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, ma la sua bocca per una volta si rifiutava di collaborare.

“Si stanno tutti chiedendo chi sia il tuo misterioso uomo, ma non credo ci metteranno molto a trovare le informazioni che cercano.” Natasha aveva continuato a parlare. Sembrava più calma di quanto non lo fosse stata al telefono o anche solo quando era entrata nell’appartamento. “Non sono riusciti a fotografare Peter, per fortuna.”

“Meno male.” Si era passato una mano sugli occhi e poi aveva guardato di nuovo Steve. “Mi dispiace. Forse avrei dovuto darti retta e lasciare questa gita per un’altra occasione.” Si era alzato dal divano e gli si era avvicinato. Era titubante e aveva paura. E si rendeva conto che quello era il capolinea. “Farò il possibile per tenerti fuori da questa storia. Te lo prometto. Non sapranno mai chi sei. Cercherò di zittire tutto in qualche modo e tu non ne verrai danneggiato in alcun modo.”

“Tony, respira.” Steve aveva alzato una mano per appoggiarla sulla sua spalla. “Troveremo una soluzione.”

Sentirlo parlare al plurale aveva  fatto fare una contrazione strana al suo cuore. Gli stava per rovinare la vita gettandolo in pasto alla stampa e Steve riusciva a sorridergli come se nulla fosse.

“Dovevo darti retta quando hai detto che sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, ma non sono molto bravo a seguire i consigli degli altri. Soprattutto non quando mi metto in testa di fare qualcosa.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo perché non riusciva a sostenere quello di Steve. Non sembrava particolarmente arrabbiato. Nervoso sicuramente sì. Ma non era arrabbiato.

“Tony, abbiamo passato una splendida giornata ieri. Davvero splendida.” Le mani di Steve erano sulle sue guance e lo aveva costretto a guardarlo. “Non ho paura di quello che potrebbe succedere.”

“Ora non hai paura! Ma in futuro? Come minimo perderai il lavoro e questo non lo posso permettere! Tu ami il tuo lavoro!”

“Non quanto amo te!”

Aveva spalancato gli occhi guardando l’altro uomo. Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato in quel preciso istante. Steve non aveva davvero pronunciato quelle parole. Non poteva farlo. Non poteva permetterlo. Non meritava quelle parole e quei sentimenti. 

Non meritava Steve.

Aveva sentito Natasha mormorare qualcosa riguardo ad una conferenza stampa e aveva sentito lei e Barnes allontanarsi e lasciarli da soli. 

“Steve, non puoi pensarlo sul serio. Tu non sai com’è la stampa e quanto andrà ad investigare. Metteranno a nudo tutto di te e non potrai più avere una vita normale. Pensa anche a Peter e al pericolo in cui sto mettendo pure lui.” 

“E tu non puoi arrivare e sconvolgerci la vita per poi piantarci così!” Steve aveva alzato la voce.

“Cosa pensavi che avrei fatto, Steve? Che sarei rimasto per sempre in quel posto dimenticato da Dio a vivere alla famiglia felice?”

“Pensavo che qualcosa fosse cambiato!”

“Lo è! Ma non posso restare con te!” Questa volta anche Tony aveva alzato la voce, per poi passarsi una mano sugli occhi. “Senti, quello non è il mio posto. E questo sembra non essere più il tuo. Cosa potrei mai fare in North Carolina? Riparare macchine che sarebbero da buttare via e vecchi televisori a tubo catodico che non sono più neppure in produzione? Sapevano entrambi che era tutto provvisorio, che sarei tornato a New York il prima possibile.”

“E noi? A noi non pensi? A me non pensi? Quello che abbiamo condiviso non ha alcun valore? Sei davvero così egoista come dicono?”

Tony lo aveva guardato, ma non riusciva a rispondergli. C’erano molte cose che voleva dirgli. Prima tra le quali che non voleva assolutamente lasciarli, ma non poteva restare con loro sapendo che li avrebbe messi sotto i riflettori.

“Cristo, Tony! Peter si è attaccato a te in modo assurdo. Ha visto in te una figura paterna e ora tutto finisce così? Con una stretta di mano e tanti saluti? Non funziona così, Tony. Le persone non si lasciano indietro.”

“Non vi sto lasciando indietro. Mi terrò in contatto, verrò a trovarvi.”

Steve aveva scosso la testa, sbuffando frustrato. Aveva passato le dita tra i capelli. Si era allontanato di qualche passo, guardando nuovamente fuori dalle grandi vetrate.

“Quando verrai a trovarci? Sinceramente, Tony, quando? Una volta tornato qui a New York non avrai più tempo per noi. Nuove invenzioni, party a cui partecipare. Nuovi scandali da creare. Tornerai alla tua vecchia vita e noi saremo soltanto il ricordo di una vacanza forzata. E io non ci sto. Pensavo che stessimo costruendo qualcosa insieme.”

Tony lo aveva guardato e c’era solo un modo per risolvere quella situazione. Doveva ferirlo. Doveva ferirlo seriamente. Infliggergli una ferita profonda in modo che Steve lo odiasse. 

“Io non costruisco cose con le persone, dovresti averlo capito questo. Guardiamo in faccia la realtà, Capitano. Non sono uno che ha relazioni serie. Se anche provassimo a continuare con questa relazione, finirebbe con un sacco di lacrime e molte urla. Molto peggio di adesso. Pensi davvero che io sia il tipo con cui sedersi in veranda quando saremo vecchi? Che saremmo qui a sorreggerci mentre camminiamo con l’aiuto di qualche bastone? Se cerchi questo tipo di stabilità, allora hai sbagliato persona. Questo dovrebbe esserti ormai chiaro, non credi?”

Steve lo aveva guardato come se gli avesse appena dato uno schiaffo. Il biondo aveva abbassato lo sguardo e Tony si era sentito male. Steve non si meritava nulla di quello che stava succedendo. Steve meritava solo cose belle, solo la felicità. E Tony non aveva nulla da offrirgli.

“Credevo davvero di aver significato qualcosa per te. Grazie per avermi ricordato che ero solo un passatempo.”

Steve gli era passato accanto superandolo e lui non era riuscito a fermarlo. Era quello che voleva in effetti. Farsi odiare e poterlo così salvare da sé stesso. Lo sapeva bene. Lo aveva saputo dal primo istante in cui aveva posato gli occhi su Steve che quello sarebbe stato un errore. Coinvolgere una persona simile in quella che era la sua vita non avrebbe avuto alcun senso. Avrebbe solo finito per ferirlo, come aveva appena fatto. 

Steve non meritava nulla di simile. Steve meritava solo di essere felice nella sua bella casa circondata dal verde, in compagnia di Peter e Krypto. Meritava una vita tranquilla, in cui poteva fare ciò che amava senza il terrore che ogni suo passo fosse immortalato in uno scatto e venduto al miglior offerente. 

Aveva passato una mano sul viso prima di occupare il posto davanti alla finestra lasciato libero da Steve. Aveva osservato la città che si estendeva ai suoi piedi e si sentiva minuscolo ed insignificante. Aveva lasciato andare l’unica cosa buona che gli fosse successa in forse anni, e ne era pienamente consapevole. Ma non sapeva come altro fare per proteggerlo. Già così, con quelle semplici foto, lo aveva messo in una posizione abbastanza scomoda. Se i giornalisti avessero scoperto anche la sua identità, quella sarebbe stata la fine. E non poteva fargli questo. 

 

♡♡❤♡♡

 

Tony Stark era seduto sul terrazzo della propria Torre. Osservava Manhattan, perennemente illuminata, giorno o notte che fosse, e lasciava lo sguardo spingersi ovunque volesse. Senza neppure guardare aveva preso la bottiglia che aveva appoggiato a terra, accanto alla sedia piegevole che si era portato dietro, e ne aveva versato il liquido ambrato in un bicchiere di cristallo. Avrebbe potuto bere direttamente dalla bottiglia, si era detto, non fare la fatica di versarne il contenuto da qualche parte. Ma era anche fatica alzare la bottiglia. Il bicchiere lo poteva tenere in mano per ore senza neppure toccarlo. Poteva muovere la mano e perdersi nel guardare le onde ambrate che si creavano e si infrangevano contro il cristallo. Lo faceva ogni volta in cui era da solo ed il whisky era troppo.

Presto sarebbe stata l’alba. Presto si sarebbe potuto godere quello spettacolo dal proprio posto privilegiato. Lentamente una soffice luce dorata avrebbe sostituito quella artificiale che aveva fatto sembrare la notte soltanto un lungo crepuscolo. Avrebbe osservato i caldi raggi del sole che lentamente avrebbero abbracciato la città. E forse si sarebbe sentito parte di qualcosa di più ampio. Forse un qualche senso di appartenenza si sarebbe insidiato in lui. Ma non aveva molta speranza al riguardo.

Sapeva che sarebbe dovuto andare a dormire. Che almeno un paio di ore di sonno le avrebbe dovute fare prima che gli crollasse di nuovo tutto addosso. 

Ma non ci riusciva. 

Aveva passato tutta la notte in preda al ricordo di calde mani che accarezzavano il suo corpo con delicatezza. Cercava di ritrovarle nelle mani di qualcuno di cui neppure ricordava il nome e non ci riusciva affatto. 

Si era passato una mano sugli occhi, per allontanare quella fastidiosa sensazione di bruciore che procurava il sale sotto le palpebre. Non avrebbe pianto. Era solo l’alcool e una sbronza triste. Non avrebbe assolutamente pianto mentre osservava l’alba e la sua mente lo riportava a sedere sotto un portico con una tazza di caffè in mano a guardare un uomo che tornava dalla sua corsa mattutina seguito da un cane. Non avrebbe permesso alla sua mente di fargli ricordare come Steve gli sorrideva o arrossiva alle sue battute. Non avrebbe permesso al ricordo di quell’unica notte che avevano passato insieme di intrappolarlo.

Ma lo intrappolava totalmente. Era prigioniero di quelle sensazioni e non riusciva in alcun modo a liberarsene. La mani di Steve. Le labbra di Steve. La voce di Steve.

Steve.

Il suo cervello riusciva soltanto tornare a Steve nonostante lui si stesse sforzando di non pensarci affatto.

Aveva svuotato il bicchiere con un lungo e veloce sorso. Il whisky gli bruciava la gola ma non ci faceva affatto caso. Era più concentrato su un dolore subdolo che non gli dava pace all’altezza del petto. Gli sembrava che la sua cassa toracica stesse per esplodere da un momento all’altro per liberare i polmoni a cui stava mancando l’aria e permettere al cuore di uscire e andare a gettarsi dal palazzo. 

Aveva sofferto quando Pepper se n’era andata. Gli era sembrato che qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco facendogli mancare il respiro per troppo tempo. C’era un dolore sordo all’altezza del cuore anche allora, ma questa volta gli sembrava che il cuore non avrebbe retto sul serio.

Era un cuore malandato. Lo era sul serio. Gli avevano detto che troppo stress emotivo non gli faceva bene, ma non poteva fare nulla per alleviare quel dolore visto che aveva causato tutto con le proprie mani. Avrebbe dovuto partire per un’isola tropicale e non lasciarsi portare in North Carolina. E anche una volta lì, non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere a sé stesso di guardare quell’uomo con occhi diversi. Ma lo aveva fatto. La prima volta che Steve Rogers gli aveva sorriso sapeva già di essere perduto totalmente. Peggio di una ragazzina dalla cotta facile che perde la testa per qualsiasi ragazzo carino che le rivolge la parola.

E appartenergli, anche se per un solo misero effimero istante, era stata la cosa più giusta che avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita. Donarsi a Steve come non aveva mai fatto prima con nessuno era stato totalizzante. Si era sentito per una volta completo. Perché quello non era solo sesso. Il sesso lo lasciava sempre con una sensazione di vuoto. Appagamento fisico, ma non emotivo.

Questo era ad un livello completamente diverso e lui lo aveva allontanato per salvarlo.

“Anthony Edward Stark!” 

Con tutta la calma del mondo aveva ripreso la bottiglia in mano e si era versato una generosa quantità di whisky nel bicchiere prima di voltarsi verso la donna furente che stava uscendo in terrazzo. Aveva messo J.A.R.V.I.S. in modalità silenziosa perché non voleva essere disturbato in alcun modo, e l’intelligenza artificiale non aveva quindi annunciato l’arrivo di Natasha. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivata. La aspettava.

Aveva svuotato un’altra volta il bicchiere e si era alzato dalla sedia. Sentiva le gambe leggermente instabili e sapeva che era colpa del troppo whisky.

“Natasha, tesoro mio! Non ti aspettavo così presto!” Aveva sorriso e sapeva che questo avrebbe fatto arrabbiare ancora di più la rossa, che lo guardava come se potesse ucciderlo solo con lo sguardo. Nella sua testa probabilmente lo aveva fatto già un centinaio di volte.

“Cosa cazzo hai fatto, Tony? Internet è esploso e non hanno intenzione di bloccare la pubblicazione delle foto!”

Non era riuscito a nascondere un sorriso più genuino di quello che aveva sfoggiato quando l’aveva vista arrivare. Le cose stavano andando come voleva lui per una volta. E lei lo aveva guardato spalancando leggermente gli occhi. Natasha aveva capito tutto. 

“Lo hai fatto di proposito. Tony.” 

“Oh, no. Volevo solo passare una notte alternativa.” Le aveva dato le spalle concentrandosi di nuovo sull’orizzonte dorato. Non voleva guardare la delusione e frustrazione negli occhi di Natasha. “Cosa c’è di male in un po’ di sesso? Non è la prima volta che pago per farlo e non sarà l’ultima, lo sappiamo benissimo entrambi.”

“Non puoi reagire così ogni volta.”

“Almeno ora smetteranno di chiedersi chi sia il misterioso uomo con cui ero a Boston e si concentreranno su Tony Stark che ubriaco si intrattiene con due giovani ragazzi recuperati solo dio sa dove.”

“Erano 4.”

“Dettagli su quanti fossero. L’importante è che ora si concentreranno su questo e Steve potrà andare avanti con la sua vita come se non fosse successo nulla.” Aveva preso la bottiglia e aveva bevuto direttamente da questa.

“Sai che non sarà così, vero?” Natasha gli si era avvicinata. La sua piccola mano era sulla sua, che stringeva il collo della bottiglia. Lo guardava negli occhi e poteva leggervi mille emozioni. Rabbia. Frustrazione. Dolore. “Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che per te il tempo passato con Steve non ha significato nulla.”

La guardava ma non riusciva ad aprire bocca. Qualsiasi cosa avesse detto in quel momento, Natasha avrebbe capito se stesse mentendo o meno. 

Aveva semplicemente abbassato lo sguardo e l’altra mano di Natasha era subito sulla sua guancia.

“Steve non merita questo. E neppure tu.” Natasha aveva sospirato e si era avvicinata ancora un po’ a lui. “So cosa stai facendo, e lo trovo totalmente sbagliato. Così farai del male ad entrambi, quando potevate risolvere tutto insieme. Come pensi che si sentirà quando vedrà il tuo nome su un nuovo scandalo?”

“Non potevo fare altrimenti. Non voglio che la stampa distrugga anche la sua vita. E starà meglio senza di me. Lo sappiamo entrambi che la gente si stanca di me dopo un po’. Lo avrebbe fatto anche lui.”

“Questo non puoi saperlo visto che lo hai mandato via.” Lo guardava negli occhi e Tony non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. Avrebbe voluto farlo. Avrebbe voluto voltarsi e lasciarla lì. Avrebbe voluto rinchiudersi nella propria officina e non uscirne per giorni. Ma continuava solo a guardarla. “James è andato da lui con Peter. Steve non l’ha presa tanto bene se ha lasciato Peter qui.” Natasha aveva sospira e aveva accarezzato piano la sua guancia. “E tu sei un idiota, Tony. Ma ormai il danno è fatto e non so come potrò aiutarti questa volta.”

“Va bene così, Natasha.” Le aveva sorriso leggermente, mettendo una mano sulla sua. “Andrà bene così.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...questo doveva essere l'ultimo capitolo. Ma poi mi sono sentita davvero una persona orribile e ho aggiunto un epilogo.


	13. Epilogo

_ Quattro mesi dopo… _

 

Aveva salvato l’ultimo progetto su cui stava lavorando, massaggiandosi subito dopo gli occhi e maledicendosi mentalmente per aver passato un’altra notte senza neppure un’ora di sonno. La privazione di sonno era una tortura che lui aveva trasformato in pura arte. Tra caffè e Red Bull, poteva passare in tutta tranquillità 48 ore completamente sveglio e funzionante. 

E così aveva fatto anche quella notte. 

Si era totalmente immerso nel lavoro in quei ultimi mesi. Ne aveva fatto una ragione di vita, molto peggio di quanto non lo fosse prima. Se prima si dimenticava di avere una vita sociale perché era concentrato a lavorare, ora lavorava proprio per dimenticare tutto il resto. L’ultimo anno era stato peggio di una corsa sulle montagne russe. Tra alti fantastici e bassi davvero catastrofici. E per assurdo non era neppure l’anno peggiore che avesse mai passato. 

L’anno della gita in Afghanistan era ancora in prima posizione. 

Si era passato una mano tra i capelli controllando l’ora. Presto sarebbe arrivata Natasha e gli avrebbe fatto una paternale con i fiocchi perché non era andato a dormire. Lo aveva lasciato la sera prima intimandogli di andare a letto ad un orario decente, ma non solo non le aveva dato retta, aveva anche messo in modalità silenziosa J.A.R.V.I.S. per tutta la notte. Era così rimasto indisturbato a lavorare su una cosa che assolutamente non era urgente solo per non mettersi a pensare a quanto si sentiva patetico in quel momento della sua vita. 

C’erano cose che in quei mesi aveva cercato di dimenticare completamente. Come il pacco che era arrivato da un paio di mesi e che aveva abbandonato in camera propria. C’erano vestiti. Forse qualcos’altro che aveva dimenticato di essersi portato dietro. Ma qualsiasi cosa ci fosse dentro aveva paura di aprirlo perché non aveva il coraggio di affrontare quello che si era lasciato dietro. Aveva paura che una volta aperto quel pacco, i suoi vestiti avrebbero ancora avuto l’odore del detersivo usato da Steve, o che avrebbero portato una ventata di sole e aria fresca. Era una idiozia. Erano chiusi da troppo tempo per poter avere ancora un odore gradevole. Ma ne aveva paura in ogni caso.

Non aveva sentito Steve Rogers mai più. 

Peter Parker gli aveva telefonato quella mattina stessa, non vedendoli arrivare per colazione. Aveva sentito delusione nel tono di voce del ragazzo prima che questi interrompesse la chiamata. Lo stesso Peter che poi gli aveva telefonato non appena l’ennesimo scandalo con il suo nome stampato sopra era esploso. Tony Stark beccato in atteggiamenti inappropriati con quattro giovani di cui uno non ancora maggiorenne. Ci era voluto fin troppo tempo per mettere a tacere tutto quanto, e per tutto quel tempo Peter Parker si era tenuto in contatto. Si sentivano quasi ogni giorno su Skype. Tony anche lo aiutava a studiare. Ma non avevano mai parlato di Steve. Tony non aveva mai chiesto nulla e Peter non gli aveva mai detto nulla.

Come del resto non gli aveva mai detto nulla James Barnes quando aveva portato quel pacco dopo essere tornato dai festeggiamenti del 4 luglio, nonché compleanno di Steve. Era entrato nella sua officina e aveva appoggiato il pacco senza aggiungere una parola. Avevano parlato di altro. Del tempo. Delle nozze da organizzare. Del suo braccio che forse aveva bisogno di un controllo. Non una parola su Steve e su come avessero passato la giornata in North Carolina. Avevano parlato di come invece Rhodes avesse boicottato una delle solite parate per passare la giornata con Tony, avevano mangiato, bevuto, giocato coi videogiochi e poi avevano guardato i fuochi d’artificio. 

Tony aveva passato tutta la giornata a tormentarsi su cosa fare: telefonare o no a Steve per fargli gli auguri?

Alla fine non lo aveva fatto, anche se la tentazione era rimasta molta. Anche solo mandargli un messaggio. Solo per fargli sapere che lo aveva pensato almeno quel giorno.

La verità era che non aveva mai smesso di pensarlo. Da quando Steve era uscito dal suo appartamento, non aveva mai smesso di pensare a lui, a cosa stesse facendo, a come avesse reagito all’uscita di quelle foto, alla conferenza stampa. Era la prima volta che si sentiva così umiliato dalla stampa, ma almeno questo aveva fatto dimenticare a tutti quel bacio rubato nel parcheggio del MIT. Aveva risparmiato a Steve lo strazio di quello che ne sarebbe conseguito. Di questo era certo, anche se sia Natasha che Rhodes gli avevano detto che era un coglione e che avrebbe dovuto lasciar scegliere a Steve cosa fare. Barnes non si era espresso. Lo aveva guardato qualche volta, aveva poi scosso la testa e sospirato, ma non gli aveva mai detto nulla. E gliene era immensamente grato. Era già abbastanza ascoltare gli altri due che cercavano di fargli capire quanto fosse sbagliato quello che avesse fatto, di come precludersi da soli la felicità fosse una delle cose più stupide che avesse mai fatto. 

Lo sapeva bene anche lui quanto fosse stupido, ma in quel momento gli era sembrata l’unica cosa giusta da fare. Pensandoci anche a distanza di mesi, lo avrebbe rifatto. Lo avrebbe rifatto un migliaio di volte se questo voleva dire tenere Steve lontano dalla stampa.

“Signore, sono le 8 di mattina. La signorina Romanoff sta salendo ora nel suo alloggio e le consiglierei di raggiungerla.” La voce di J.A.R.V.I.S. era risuonata nell’officina, proprio come lo aveva programmato per avvertirlo solo in caso in cui fossero le 8 e Natasha stesse arrivando al lavoro. E l’AI l’aveva fatto. 

“Grazie, J. Ora vado verso il patibolo.” Si era alzato lentamente dallo sgabello su cui aveva passato le ultime ora e si era stiracchiato. Aveva sentito qualche osso scricchiolare e aveva maledetto l’età che avanzava. Poteva già sentire la paternale di Natasha sul fatto che avesse passato un’altra notte a lavorare. Quella donna aveva preso troppo seriamente il suo lavoro di assistente personale. Era quasi una bambinaia. O così gli aveva detto Rhodes più volte.

Aveva preso l’ascensore che lo avrebbe portato direttamente al proprio attico in qualche secondo. Aveva chiuso gli occhi solo per un attimo, appoggiando la testa contro il freddo metallo dell’ascensore e per un istante aveva pensato che forse avrebbe dovuto darle retta e dormire un po’ di più. 

Ma non poteva farlo se ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi vedeva Steve. E se dopo tutti quei mesi nulla era cambiato la cosa era più seria del previsto.

Aveva fatto un lungo sospiro quando l’ascensore si era fermato, già pronto a sentire le lamentele di Natasha, ma quando le porte si erano aperte era rimasto fermo, inchiodato sul posto come se lo avessero appena colpito con qualcosa di molto pesante. 

“Ciao, Tony.”

Steve Rogers era in piedi accanto ad una delle enormi finestre, baciato dal sole mattutino che stranamente illuminava Manhattan quella mattina, e gli sorrideva. Gli sorrideva come gli aveva sorriso mesi prima, sotto il caldo sole primaverile. Gli sorrideva, e Tony non aveva potuto fare altro che muovere qualche titubante passo nella sua direzione, prima di ritrovarsi tra le braccia dell’uomo che aveva cercato di perdere, ma che lo aveva ritrovato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco, questa è la fine che vi dovevo per essere rimasti con me fino alla fine, chi da un anno chi anche solo di recente. Mi scuso ancora per i mesi di ritardo tra alcuni capitoli, ma davvero non avevo voglia di scrivere, e già così la storia è diventata molto diversa da quello che doveva essere all’inizio quando l’ho ideata XD Ma la vita a volte ti fa cambiare anche i pensieri che hai riguardo alle relazioni, e credo che questo si sia anche visto in questa storia.   
> Non credo abbandonerò del tutto questo verse. Una Spideypool è già stata scritta. Ce ne sarà almeno un’altra. E poi la WinterWidow perché anche loro si meritano un po’ di spazio. E poi, se avete delle richieste su certi momenti della storia, fatele pure! Cercherò di scriverle quanto prima! Intanto ho iniziato una nuova longfic, ma stavolta prima di pubblicarla aspetterò almeno di avere un tot di capitoli pronti XD Vi dico solo che sarà su Terra-3490!  
> E grazie ancora. Grazie per tutto il sostegno. Grazie per aver letto fino a qui.


End file.
